Unofficial Merlin Season 6
by Alyssean
Summary: Merlin was warned that bringing King Arthur back from the dead would bring about great destruction to the people of magic. But you know Merlin, he never listens.
1. Episode 1: Return of the King (part 1)

**Merlin Season 6**

 **Episode 1: Return of the King (part 1)**

Every muscle in Merlin's wrinkled, old body burned as he made his way up the steep mountainside. His breathing was labored and his joints ached with every uphill step. He had been waiting for this moment for over a thousand years; it would take more than burning muscles and aching joints to stop him now. He must accomplished what he set out to do, so with a determined growl, he persevered higher and higher. Rain began to pound down on his white haired head. He cursed the sky, too tired to perform a spell to stop the rain. Fate seemed to be against him, but it would not prevail this time.

The rain slowed just as Merlin reached the top of the black mountain. The wind picked up, whipping around, howling in Merlin's ears. Merlin's footing remained steady as his long maroon robe thrashed wildly in the wind. He reached into his rob and pulled out a slender wine bottle, sealed with a cork. Inside the bottle, a floating blue light swirled around violently.

Merlin placed the bottle on a large rock and then sat down next to it. It wouldn't be long now; and he was right. Not a minute past before he saw two more blue glowing lights floating down toward him from off in the distance. Picking up the bottle, Merlin held it close to his chest. He smiled to himself. The wind ceased and a calm silence settled in.

The blue lights drew nearer and began to change. Slowly they morphed, stretching out until two small children, with radiant blue skin, stood in midair. One was a girl with long hair and round eyes and the other was a boy with an upturned nose and wild hair. Neither one looked at Merlin, their eyes were focused on the bottle that he now gripped even tighter.

"I thought you would come," Merlin said in his raspy voice breaking the eerie silence.

The girl looked up at him and then said, "Why do you hold one of our kind captive?"

The boy also looked up with a challenging glare.

Merlin gave them a wrinkled, dazzling smile before he held out the bottle and popped open the top. The blue light in the bottle zoomed through the opening and landed on the other side of the girl, morphing into another small boy. Part of the boy's hair fell over his left eye, but the right eye looked up at Merlin in surprise.

"Captive, you say?" Merlin laughed. "I rescued one of your kind who was growing far too curious while poking his nose around a humans. He was lucky I had been looking for one of your kind for some time now or I might not have sensed him."

There was no gratitude on any of the children's faces. The girl floated forward, "Then why bring him up here to release him?"

Merlin gripped at the pain in his back and sat back down. "Because, as I said, I have been seeking your kind for some time. I wish to speak with you about something."

The wild hair boy scoffed, "You seek a favor."

Turning to the boy, Merlin's smile turned a little devilish, "Yes," he admitted with no guile. "And you just so happen to owe me one now."

The boy Merlin had rescued brows creased together, "A debt I am willing to pay." Then he smiled, "But be careful Emrys, a favor granted by the Aos Si never turns out as expected."

Merlin gave a nod that he understood.

* * *

 _ **Back in time-**_

Merlin stumbled through the lush green forest barely able to walk or even breathe as raw anguish drained him of strength and caused a hard lump to lodge in his throat. His eyes were filled with tears and they ran down his face like a stream over stones. He took one more step before another wave of grief forced him to his knees. He covered his face with his hands and let out a loud mournful groan. It had been only a day since he had lost his best friend, a man that felt more like a brother than his king. He had failed his mission and now Arthur would never fulfill his destiny.

Albion had yet to be joined in peace. Though the war between the kingdoms was finally over, a greater fear swept the land, dividing the people. Morgause, Morgana and Mordred had left a taint in the land. With all the death and destruction they left in their wake, the fear of magic now reached to every corner of every kingdom. Druids were being driven into mountains and forests, no longer welcome in any kingdom.

All Merlin's hopes and dreams for his kind crumbled as Arthur died in his arms. What was he to do now? How was he to go on? He had failed to stop Mordred, even knowing all he knew, he failed. Everything he did only ensured Arthur's end. All was lost.

The sound of his name spoken on the wind snapped Merlin out of his painful thoughts. He looked around only to find he was alone in the vast forest. Then he heard it again, his name, it echoed through the trees and started to speak to him.

"All is not lost, young warlock," the wind spoke as it howled. "There is a way to bring the young king back, but you must hurry."

"Who are you?" Merlin came to his feet, not sure if he was going crazy.

"Follow the direction the wind carries you and we will be there."

Merlin turned around and around again, "Who's we?"

"HURRY! The king has been dead for far too long already, hurry!"

A gust of wind swirled around Merlin and then headed west carrying fallen leaves in its current. New hope filled Merlin's chest, giving him strength to move. He started out walking and then picked up speed, soon he was jogging and then running and jumping over boulders, fallen branches and roots. No matter how impossible, or foolish it seemed, if there was a way to save Arthur, to bring him back he would find it.

After running for what felt like hours, and maybe it had been hours, the wind ceased leaving Merlin standing before a gathering of oddly shaped trees. The gathering of moss covered trees before him twisted around each other like tightly wound ropes all the way to the very top, leaving no space between the trees. Merlin climbed down the hill, making his way to the base of the trees. He carefully placed a hand on the spiraling trunks and then pulled back when the tree trunks pulled apart creating a small opening, just big enough for him to slide his tall, lanky body through.

Without another thought, Merlin shimmied his body into the "S" shaped crevice until he reached a hollow clearing in the middle of the trees. As soon as he was through, the small opening closed swallowing Merlin in darkness. High in the air three blue lights appeared. They flickered and circled overhead until they hovered before Merlin. Then the lights stretched and pulled until they made the shape of three thin human figures. The three figures slowly morphed into three small children engulfed in blue light. Two young boys floated on both sides of a little girl with long hair. They each wore long robes.

"We are the Aos Si, beings of the invisible world; where past, present and future exist as one," they spoke in unison. "Few of the living have ever seen us but we have always been able to see the living."

"We have come to pay the debt you have asked of us."

"What debt?" Merlin asked, not sure which child to speak the question to since they spoke together and neither of the three were actually looking at him.

"The king can yet live again. If you hurry."

"You mean, there is a way to bring Arthur back?" Merlin could hardly believe what he was hearing. Was all hope not lost? Was Albion's destiny still possible? "What must I do?"

"Take Exalibur, the sword forged of dragon's breathe that was made for Arthur, and drive it through Arthur's heart, pushing the shard of Mordred's sword from his body. Then take this," the young boy on the right held open his hand and a dark blue flower with five pointed petals was revealed. "This is a Moon Flower, a flower only found in our world. In its petals holds the greatest healing powers ever known. Place it over his heart and it will heal Arthur."

"But Arthur is already dead," Merlin pointed out. "Even if his body is healed, it won't bring him back."

"Arthur has not yet finished his journey to the world of the dead. You must call him back before midnight, if you fail to do so in time, the door to the other world will be closed and Arthur, the once and future king, will be lost for good."

"How? How do I call him back?"

"Speak on the wind, for only the wind travels between worlds and is fast enough to reach him in time."

Merlin rubbed a hand over his face out of frustration, "I don't know how to speak on the wind."

The children grew larger until they towered over Merlin. "YOU ARE EMRYS," their collective voices shook the leaves on the trees, "THE MOST POWERFUL WARLOCK EVER FORETOLD, NOW AND FOREVER." Then they shrunk down to normal children size again, "You must find a way."

The young boy held out the Moon Flower again, this time Merlin took it. He turned around when he heard the sliver between the trees open, revealing his way out. When he turned back to thank the children they were gone. Above Merlin they circled, rising farther into the air.

Merlin shimmied back through the twisted trees, carefully holding the flower in his right hand. Once through, he raced as fast as he could back to Avalon, where he had left Arthur's body floating on the water in a small boat. As he ran the wind spoke to him again.

"Fair warning, young warlock, the price of bringing Arthur back to the world of the living will cause far greater destruction to the people of the Old Religion than ever before. As we have already warned you once. The final war fought against those of magic will now begin with the resurrection of your king. Are you willing to accept that fate, bare it on your shoulders alone?"

Then the voice on the wind was gone. As Merlin ran, he pondered the warning of the Aos Si. Arthur was a righteous king, how could bringing him back cause more harm to Merlin's kind? Were the Aos Si saying that Arthur would also declare war on those who possessed magic? Merlin paused in his flight, wondering momentarily what the right thing to do was. Then without further hesitation he continued to Avalon. He could never believe that Arthur's existence in the world would cause more destruction and death to his kind. Merlin didn't understand the warning of the Aos Si but it would not stop him from bringing Arthur back.

Hours later, Merlin broke through the outline of trees before Avalon. He was sweating from head to toe and breathing more heavily than ever before. He would not allow exhaustion to take over him now. As he approached the lake, to his great relief, the boat carrying Arthur's body was already washed ashore. Merlin looked out over the lake. A slender, pale arm pierced the black surface, holding Excalibur high. With the flick of a delicate wrist, the sword spun through the air and landed in the ground with the hilt of the fine blade towards the heavens.

It was late into the night, the moon shone brightly overhead glistening on the dark water. As Merlin made his way to Arthur's side, he prayed time was not up, that midnight had not come yet. Merlin pulled the boat farther on land and then tipped it over rolling Arthur's lifeless body onto the cold, wet ground. Arthur lay motionless on his back. He took off Arthur's chain mail and laid it down. Merlin then grabbed the sword and stood over Arthur, hardly believing what he was about to do. Not that it matter, Arthur was dead after all. He held the sword high and then swiftly brought it down stabbing through Arthur's ribcage and then his heart. He heard a faint Clink! of metal colliding with metal.

With great effort he tried to pull the sword from Arthur's body, this was finally accomplished after he placed one muddy boot on Arthur's chest for further leverage. He turned Arthur over and lying beneath Arthur in the grass covered in dark blood was the small metal sliver from Mordred's sword. Merlin picked it up and threw it. Then he tore open Arthur's shirt and placed the flower over his heart. The five pointed petals of the Moon Flower slowly laid flat against Arthur's chest. The flower brightened until it was the color of the midday sky and then it quickly wilted into dust. The wound was completely gone, Arthur was healed.

"Now the hard part," Merlin said. "For once in your life, you arrogant clot pole, you better listen to me."

"Speak on the wind," Merlin told himself. He waited with his eyes closed for some kind of answer to come to him. He felt a soft breeze circle around him. When he opened his eyes they shined gold and he spoke an incantation commanding the wind to obey him. Then he said, "Arthur, turn around, now. You need to come back, please listen. Arthur! You're time on earth is not over, come back."

Merlin commanded the wind to find Arthur and sat back on his heels doing the only thing he could do—wait. The longest couple of minutes in Merlin's short life past.

Then, without warning, Arthur inhaled a long raspy breath.

"Arthur," Merlin called holding Arthur's head in his lap. Tears of joy began to stream down Merlin's face. "Arthur, you're alive."

"Water," Arthur croaked as he tried to swallow.

"Right," Merlin carefully lay Arthur's head down and ran towards the lake. He cupped as much water in his hands as he could and brought it to Arthur.

Arthur drank and then rested his head back down. One eye squinted open looking up at Merlin. "Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur, it's me. I'm here?"

"When's the last time you bathed, you wreak of something dead."

Merlin's lips pursed before he said, "I think that's you, you're smelling."

Arthur gave Merlin a wearied glare before his head fell back on Merlin's lap, he was out cold, but alive.

* * *

Arthur's eyes fluttered open. Bright, warm light filled his vision. He squinted, blocking out most of the light until his eyes adjusted. After a few moments, he was able to open his eyes all the way. His surroundings were familiar to him. He was in Camelot in his bed. He groaned as he tried to sit up, but found he had no strength to do so.

"Arthur!" he heard a sweet voice cry.

Guinevere, who had been sleeping in a chair at the long table in the room, rushed to Arthur's side. "Arthur," she cried again wrapping her arms around his neck. "You've come back to me." She kissed him soundly on the mouth and then buried her head at the nape of his neck, weeping with joy.

Arthur managed to lift an arm and wrap it around his wife. He took a deep breath through his nose, smelling the lavender oil she used for her hands. "How long was I gone?"

Pulling away a little, Gwen looked deep into her husband's blue eyes. She wiped at the remaining tears. "You and Merlin had been missing for over two weeks. When Gaius returned with your ring a day after we won the war, he told us that you had been severely injured and most likely would not return. We waited for over a week and heard nothing of your whereabouts or what had happen to you both. We could only assume you were dead, though I did not want to believe it. Because of all the turmoil throughout the kingdoms, Camelot needed a leader so they crowned me Queen of Camelot and your successor. But you have returned, Merlin brought you back to me alive as he's always done."

Arthur frowned, "Where is Merlin?"

With an amused smile, Gwen answered, "More than likely pacing up and down every hallway besides the one outside this chamber. I had to send him elsewhere, I couldn't take him constantly peeking in to see if you were awake yet. He returned with you two nights ago, he said you had suffered a fatal blow by Mordred but the sorcerer Emrys healed you."

"Emrys?" Arthur quirked a brow, as if trying to remember something.

"Yes, and he said that you have been in and out of consciousness these last weeks. With the few men left of the Saxon's army searching for you, it took Merlin two weeks to make it to Camelot undetected."

Arthur nodded.

"He is very anxious to see." Gwen kissed Arthur on the forehead, "I'll go fetch him."

She got up to leave but Arthur grabbed her wrist, "No," he said too quickly.

Gwen looked back at him with a quizzical brow.

"I..." Arthur's eyes wondered about the room, "I would like some breakfast first and then I wish to speak with you about something before I see Merlin."

The questioning look did not leave Gwen's face but she did as her husband wished and called a servant to fetch Arthur some breakfast.

Ten minutes later, Arthur sat up in bed eating off a plate piled with cheese, a warm loaf of bread, ham, sausages, and tomatoes. He ate slowly as Gwen sat beside him watching her husband as he seemed to ponder something with great concentration. When he finished, Gwen took his plate and placed it on the table and then once again joined her husband's side.

"What is it, Arthur?" Gwen asked. "I know you've been through a lot, but I sense something more concerns you than the troubles of Camelot."

Arthur ran a hand through his golden hair, like he was having trouble deciding where to start. Finally he said, "It's Merlin."

Gwen couldn't help letting out a small laugh, "Merlin? Merlin saved your life, Arthur, what could he have done to cause you such concern or displeasure?"

"He's a sorcerer," Arthur blurted out.

Silence followed as Gwen starred at Arthur in disbelief. Arthur starred back without a trace of amusement on his face.

"Are you sure?" Gwen finally asked.

Arthur nodded. "He told me himself and I saw him do magic. He said that he was the sorcerer that stopped the Saxons. He's Emrys. I even heard Morgana call him Emrys before he killed her. He's been lying to me and hiding what he can do and who he really is since we first met."

Not able to sit still any longer, Gwen stood up and paced at the end of the bed. She placed a hand over her stomach as she tried to process this information. "Merlin?" she said in disbelief.

"I know," Arthur agreed. "Merlin, my fool of a servant. It took me a while to accept it. I would never have believed it had I not seen what he can do myself. I saw him blow away two Saxons by raising his arms just like Morgana could do. Gaius told me that he's supposed to be the most powerful sorcerer to ever live."

"Merlin?" Gwen repeated, sounding even more flabbergasted.

Arthur could only nod again.

"And Gaius knows. How long has he known?"

"I don't know, but I'd imagine for quite some time. I remember a time when Gaius refused to tell me Emrys's location because he wished to protect him. Now I see he was protecting Merlin."

Gwen ceased her pacing and sat back down on the bed. "Then he's the one that healed you?"

Arthur nodded once again.

"What are you going to do?" Gwen asked, her face was full of concern. "The kingdom is overcome with the fear of magic. They do not want another Morgana to rise and cause more bloodshed."

Laying his head back against his pillows, Arthur answered, "I don't know. Merlin...he's my friend."

"Do you trust him?"

It took Arthur only a moment to answer, "Yes," then he said, "and no."

"Well, which is it?"

"Both," Arthur concluded. "I trust that Merlin is good, I trust that he will stand by my side; but he has also lied to me, a lot. There is still so much I don't understand and I know there is more that he still hides from me."

Gwen leaned over and kissed Arthur on the cheek. "No matter what you decide, I will always be grateful to him for bringing you back to me."

Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close.

* * *

Merlin had been all over the castle, pacing up and down every hallway and corridor. Gaius had given him odd jobs but they didn't help with the anxiety that he was feeling. He had overheard that Arthur had awoken that morning, it was now night time and he still had not called for Merlin to come. With nothing else to do, Merlin returned to the home he shared with Gaius. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it. Then, not being able to remain still, started pacing the room.

Gaius looked up from the book he was reading and then let out an exasperated sigh. "Merlin, will you stop your incessant pacing and have some dinner. I'm sure Arthur will send for you when he is in need of you."

Taking a seat across from Gaius, Merlin leaned on one hand and said, "That's just it. Whenever Arthur and I would return from some adventure or quest he'd have a million things for me to do, from polishing his armor, to taking notes of our journey as he'd dictate them to me. For days I wouldn't get a moments rest, and now, nothing."

"Arthur has been through a lot," Gaius said soothingly. "He's learned that a man he has trusted above all else has been lying to him, and has magic. A crime that has been punishable by death since he was born. And now all of Camelot, Arthur's people, are in an uproar and fear magic more than ever before."

Merlin glanced up at Gaius, "Is this supposed to help me relax?"

"You must give him time. The fact he hasn't thrown you in the dungeons shows something," Gaius said raising his brows.

Reluctantly, Merlin pulled his plate of food towards him. He began picking at the cheese. "Do you think it's possible that Arthur returning could really bring more pain and suffering to the people of magic like the Aoi Si said it would?"

Gaius again looked up from his book. "The Aoi Si are creatures of the unseen world. Not much is written about them, but it is said that they can freely see our world and appear where and as they wish. They see far more than we can, so I wouldn't discredit their warning."

Merlin's face fell, "Do you believe I shouldn't have brought Arthur back, knowing what it would mean for the people with magic?"

Gaius sighed, then said, "I believe greater persecution and calamity has already fallen on the people of magic because of Morgana, not Arthur. Peace and harmony cannot return to the kingdoms until all the people, including those of the old religion, are united."

"What if Arthur doesn't ever accept magic?"

Just as Gaius opened his mouth to answer, there was a knock at the door.

The door swung open and a soldier stepped into the door frame. "Evening Gaius," then he turned to Merlin, "the king wishes to see you."

Merlin gave Gaius one last anxious look before getting up and following the soldier out the door.

* * *

The soldier opened the door to the king's chamber and let Merlin in. Once inside, the soldier shut the door leaving Merlin alone with the king. Arthur sat at the end of the table, he was examining maps when Merlin entered but now he was looking at Merlin with a steady gaze. Merlin gave an awkward bow to which Arthur responded with a slight nod and then indicated that Merlin should take a seat at the table. Merlin did as he was commanded.

Neither spoke for some time and then Arthur cleared his throat and began by saying, "I'd first like to thank you for bringing me back to Camelot alive. You have done a great service to your king. I've heard there were many obstacles on your journey back."

Merlin nodded.

"I have come to a decision about you," Arthur continued leaning back. "But before we can get into any of that, there is something you must explain to me. And it is in your best interest to be _completely_ honest."

Arthur's stern look caused Merlin to swallow a large gulp.

"You have told me that you are the sorcerer Emrys," Arthur said, giving Merlin a look that dared him to deny it. "That being the case...what happened the night my father died, Merlin?" Arthur's expression turned cold.

Merlin's eyes widened. "That was an accident," he replied quickly.

"An accident?" Arthur roared. "Merlin, you killed my father."

"I can explain."

Arthur raised his hands indicating that Merlin should do so and quickly.

"Morgana had Agravaine place a pendant around his neck that would reverse any spell I did," Merlin said hastily, "and cause the opposite to happen." Merlin looked up at Arthur begging him to believe him. "I didn't know, Arthur, I swear. Please believe that. When I did a healing spell..." Merlin held back the torrent of guilt he had been feeling for years and continued, "the pendant reversed it and rapidly caused King Uther's death. I never meant for him to die. I would never want to cause you such pain."

Arthur gave no response, his face was bleak.

"I'm sorry," Merlin added, lowering his head.

Minutes, which felt more like hours, went by before Arthur let out a heavy sigh. When Merlin looked up, Arthur, though sad, nodded that he believed him.

Merlin also let out a sigh, but his was one of great relief.

"Do not let yourself be at ease just yet," Arthur said. "We still have much to discuss." Arthur stood and began pacing the length of the table while Merlin remained in his seat watching him nervously.

"Merlin, you must understand the way I feel. Over the past few years I have had the very closest to me betray me. Morgana, Agravaine and Mordred. Through all of that, you have been a constant at my side. Despite your terrible performance as my servant, you have been a loyal friend. I didn't know how much I relied upon you until the moment you showed me that you, just like them, are not what you seem. I understand why you lied and hid who and what you really are, I do. You explained that to me. But all day long I've been thinking back to all those unexplained moments since you arrived in Camelot, like your luck in gambling," he emphasized. "And I realize you could have been responsible for countless of strange incidents or all of them. I don't know what's real about you anymore."

"I'm still Merlin," Merlin interjected.

"Yes, but you are also Emrys. Who knows what else you've been hiding or still hiding from me." Arthur's gaze was penetrating making Merlin squirm. "I don't know you anymore."

Standing up slowly, Merlin said with conviction, "I am still your loyal servant and I always will be whether you banish me or have me sentenced to death. That will never change, it is my destiny and has been my destiny since the moment I met you."

Arthur looked over Merlin's strong stance. "Why is it your destiny?" he asked.

Merlin frowned as he thought about how to answer that then he said, "In the beginning I didn't want it to be. I thought you were spoiled, selfish, arrogant..."

"Merlin," Arthur warned, rolling his eyes.

With a smile Merlin continued, "But when I saved you the first time, after that witch cast a spell of sleep to come over everyone, that's when I chose it to be my destiny. And even though you were still all those things I said, I learned through serving you that you are also just, kind, and courageous. You always put the needs of your people before your own. You are a king worth serving with all my power."

Arthur's features softened. He lifted one hand and indicated that Merlin should sit back down. Merlin did. "As I said before, I've come to a decision about you."

Merlin went still.

"I believe," Arthur paused for a moment, "that your place is in Camelot, at my side."

Merlin let the second breath he had held in that night.

"I may not know you as I thought," Arthur went on, "but I know you are loyal to me. And I will not forget, nor discount all you have done for Camelot."

A smile pulled at the corners of Merlin's lips.

"But you must understand," Arthur turned to fully face Merlin, "I cannot lift the law that forbids magic. Not now. Not after all that has happened and all that is happening in all the kingdoms."

Frowning, Merlin asked, "What does that mean for me?"

"It means...you must stop using magic as long as you wish to remain my servant and to remain in Camelot. Do I have your word?"

It was clear that Arthur expected Merlin's full cooperation so it came as quite a surprise when Merlin said, "No."

"What?"

"I'm sorry but I can't make that promise."

Arthur sucked in a steady breath, trying very hard not to get angry, before saying, "Think carefully, Merlin."

Merlin stood again, "If I made that promise it would be another lie. Arthur, I was born with magic."

"I understand..."

"No you don't," Merlin interrupted as all his frustration of hiding who he really was came to the surface. "For me to stop using magic is like for you to stop being king or for the knights to stop being brave. Magic fills every part of me. It's who I am."

"It's not who you are. You can still be my awful servant and a loyal friend without magic."

"Maybe you're right," Merlin relented. "Maybe I shouldn't have used magic to save you from those snakes hidden in the shield, or maybe I shouldn't have used magic to save you after you were bitten by the Questing Beast or when Hengist kidnapped Gwen, or how about when Cornelius Sigan was awakened..."

"Merlin."

"What about when you had to get the Golden Trident from the Fisher King..."

"Merlin," Arthur said louder.

"I probably should have just sat on the side lines while the Saxons destroyed everything..."

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled loud enough, stopping Merlin in his rant.

Merlin slowed his breathing down, letting go of his frustration. Then he said more quietly, "I don't want to lie to you anymore." He lifted his hand towards the torch on the wall and then his eyes glowed gold. The flames danced off the torch, hovered through the air until they rested in Merlin's outstretched hand. The flame continued to burn there.

Arthur's jaw muscles tightened as he watched the flame, but Merlin took no notice. "This is who I really am," Merlin said. "This is how I protect you and Camelot. If magic is required to save your life, I will not fail to use it. So I cannot make that promise."

Arthur walked back over to his seat, his eyes never leaving the flame resting in Merlin's hand and sat back down, "Then you will have to continue hiding it."

Merlin let the flame float back to the torch before sitting as well.

"Are you willing to continue being my manservant, hiding who you are and what you can do? For if you wish to remain near me then you'll have to be very careful, especially now. Because I will have no choice but to follow the law if you are ever found out. The fear of magic has consumed the kingdom and I must protect my people from what they fear or risk them losing faith in me. Are you okay with that?" Arthur waited patiently for Merlin's answer.

"Yes," Merlin responded.

"Then," Arthur came to his feet, "I expect you bright and early tomorrow morning. You have my room to clean, armor to shine. I have a few letters to dictate to you. My horse needs a brush down and the stables are a mess." Arthur smiled.

Merlin stood and bowed low, "Whatever you wish, your highness."

"Get out of here," Arthur retorted, shaking his head.

Merlin left the room just as Gwen came in. She looked at Arthur, raising her brows in question. Arthur returned her look with a reassuring smile.

* * *

Merlin went to bed that night feeling the huge weight he had been carrying for far too long, being lifted off his shoulders. He lay his head on his pillow feeling at ease. Morgana was dead, Mordred was dead and Arthur accepted him for who he was. But too soon the Aoi Si warning filled his thoughts and his sleep was not as peaceful as he wished it to be.

Rising early, Merlin got ready and headed towards the door.

"Where are you headed off to so early?" Gaius asked.

Merlin stopped and turned around smiling, "Arthur wanted to see me bright and early this morning."

"You seem oddly cheerful about that."

"I am," Merlin said. "Arthur is giving me a second chance and I don't want to disappoint him. He needs to see that I am the same person I was before."

"So then, why are you showing up on time?" Gaius asked with a playful grin.

Merlin's face turned flat, he said nothing as he opened the door and left.

Once the door closed, Gaius chuckled to himself.

* * *

When Merlin arrived at the king and queen's chamber, a little after the sun rose, he found that no one was in there. Merlin could only assume they went out for a ride to watch the sunrise. So he went about his normal cleaning routine. He smiled to himself when he saw all of Gwen's clothes that needed washing piled neatly in a corner while Arthur's clothing were flung about the room.

On the table he noticed a daily schedule for Arthur. It seemed that right after breakfast Arthur was to meet with his knights and discuss the aftermath of the war against the Saxons. Merlin looked down at the clothing in his arms. He saw Arthur's red shirt mixed in the pile. The red shirt was Arthur's favorite to wear underneath his armor. Merlin set the pile down and saw that there was a large tear underneath the left sleeve from Mordred's sword, plus blood stains. It would take too long to repair it, especially since Merlin's sowing skill was average at best. So with a quick glow of his eyes, the shirt weaved back together like it was never torn in the first place, and the stains of blood vanished.

After taking all the clothes he could carry to the wash room, he went to the kitchen and grabbed two plates for Gwen and Arthur just in case they hadn't taken breakfast with them. He inquired of the cook, a round woman with burly forearms and hands two sizes too small for her body, about some fresh bread, which she responded, "Not ready, and it won't be ready since young Patrick here," Merlin saw a boy about the age of twelve, stoking the fire, roll his eyes, "didn't bring the wood inside last night after it was cut, but left it to go play a game with his friends. And the wood got wet from the rain. We barely managed to start the fire and put the bread in."

Merlin muttered a spell under his breath then asked, "When's the last time you checked the bread?"

"A few minutes ago, not even close to turning a light brown."

"Try checking it again," Merlin suggested casually.

"Boy," the cook warned, "I've been cooking for the Pendragon family long before your mother tasted her first sweet roll. I know when bread is not done, the king and queen will have to go without their bread this morning."

Merlin shrugged his shoulders, "No harm in checking again."

The cook placed her hands on her hips and stomped over to the oven. When she pulled the bread out she gasped, "By the heavens, how is that possible?" She quickly pulled the bread out all the way and placed it on the table without saying a word. Merlin ignored her stunned silence and grabbed a loaf, cut it in half, and placed the two pieces on the plates. He grabbed a few more things; some cold sausages, which he also had to warm up, and placed them on the plates and then ran back up stairs.

When he arrived at the royal chamber Arthur and Gwen had just gotten back. Merlin placed their food on the table and then helped Gwen out of her cloak.

"Thank you, Merlin," she said kindly. Then she went over to the table frowning at the food.

Merlin raised a brow, "Is something wrong with your food?"

"No," she responded, "it fact just the opposite. I thought the cook had to dry out the wood before she could use it because it was left out in the rain."

Arthur flung his cloak on the bed and came to look at the hot plates of food. After a moment of thought, he snapped his head in Merlin's direction. Merlin was standing by the door, his head hanging low as he shuffled his feet. "This is what I'm talking about 'strange things.'" He pointed an accusing finger at Merlin.

Merlin glanced from the end of Arthur's finger to Gwen. Gwen was suppressing a smile, "I'm assuming the queen knows."

"Why do you think you haven't been put in the stocks for lying to me?" Arthur said with irritation all over his face. "Besides, I thought you'd be using your magic only when it was needed in a life or death situation."

"I did."

"Really? And how does this," Arthur gestured to the hot plates of food on the table, "qualify as a life or death situation?"

"Well," Merlin began, "you are cranky when you go without breakfast. My life or anyone you come across this morning could be in real danger."

Growling, Arthur took a step toward Merlin.

"See," Merlin stepped back, "I feel threatened already. Maybe you should just say, 'Thank you, Merlin, for providing a hot meal.'"

Arthur grinded his teeth.

"Arthur," Gwen said through a grin, "no harm is done. Merlin only wanted to make sure you were ready for your meeting with the knights. You will need your strength."

As usual, Gwen had a calming effect on her husband. Arthur said nothing else as he sat down and started eating a sausage.

Once the tense moment past Merlin finished cleaning up the room. He paused over Arthur's armor on the floor. The armor was scuffed and full of dents. He quickly glanced at Arthur. Arthur was busy eating and enjoying a conversation with Gwen to pay Merlin any attention. So Merlin muttered a few words and the dents and scuff marks fixed themself. Then he left the armor on a chair and gathered the remaining dirty clothes.

"Merlin," Arthur said, stopping Merlin just as he reached for the door handle. "Don't forget my armor."

"Oh, it's already cleaned and polished," Merlin reached for the door again.

Arthur's brows slanted down, "How it's that possible?"

"You know," Merlin responded, "you didn't use to question me this much."

Arthur stood up, "That's because before, even though I knew when you were hiding something, it was too much of a bother to figure out what it was. But now I know what you are hiding." Arthur walked over to his armor and picked it up. The metal of the armor was so smooth and shiny that it practically, Pinged!. Arthur's nose flared as he looked up at Merlin with a scowl.

Hesitantly, Merlin reached for the door. "I'll come back after you've eaten."

Merlin made a quick exit and then dumped the remaining dirty clothes in the wash room with all the rest he'd brought earlier and headed back home to eat his breakfast. Gaius did not fail to notice Merlin's dark mood, as he plopped himself at the table without a word.

"This morning didn't go as well as you thought?" Gaius inquired with a knowing look.

"All I wanted to do was show Arthur what an efficient servant I make now that he knows I can do magic," Merlin complained. "I fixed his shirt, gave him a hot meal and polished his armor better than a blacksmith, and all he did was get mad at me."

Gaius placed a bowl of porridge in front of Merlin. "Maybe Arthur doesn't want an efficient servant, maybe he just wants his lousy servant back."

Merlin ate his porridge and grumbled to himself as he thought. When he was finished, he returned to Arthur's chamber in low spirits. Arthur was rummaging about the room when he arrived.

"Merlin," Arthur called out, "where are all the shirts?"

"I left you the red one you like to wear," Merlin answered grabbing the red shirt he hung over the dressing screen.

"That one," Arthur said irritated, "has a large tear in it."

Merlin smiled nervously.

"Or does it?" Arthur glared. Rubbing his brow line, he said tiredly, "Just help me dress and put on my armor."

Merlin did as he was told in silence. Once he was done, Arthur left the room without speaking a word or looking at Merlin. Merlin followed quietly behind.

As they were making their way to the Round Table they passed Gwen. She gave Arthur a bow which he returned and then she let him pass and came to walk by Merlin.

"You know why he's upset, don't you?" Gwen whispered.

"Yeah, he doesn't know what to think of me anymore," Merlin mumbled. "I showed him too much of who I really am, too soon."

"That is not the reason."

"It's not?"

"No," Gwen smiled as she stepped in front of Merlin forcing him to stop. "He's worried that you'll get caught and then what is he to do? You're his friend but he also must uphold the laws of Camelot. He doesn't want to lose you." Then she turned and continued walking.

* * *

Merlin stood off to the side as the Knights of the Round Table gathered. A melancholy feeling hovered in the room as Gwaine and other knight's chairs were vacant.

Once all had arrived Arthur stood greeting them, "I wish I could stand before you and be joyful, for the war against the Saxons is won. But far too many lives have been lost for me to feel that joy, so I will say this, I am honored to have led the most bravest and valiant of knights into battle. Each of you should be proud, for you fought with more courage and with more vigor than ever before and all of Camelot, including myself, owes you their gratitude. Our victory against the Saxons will go down in history."

Arthur paused for a moment looking deep in thought before continuing. "There are those among us in this room whose heroic deeds may never be known, but without them, Camelot and all hope would have been lost."

Merlin's head snapped up, he saw that Gwen was looking at him with a proud smile.

Arthur's focus remained on his knights as he spoke. "To those of you who have fought against the enemies of Camelot for many years, selflessly, bravely and without any thought of glory or praise as your acts of service went invisible to all those around you. Who has persevered, even while being mocked or mistreated..."

Glances of confusion went between the knights as they wonder who Arthur could be speaking about.

"To them," Arthur said sincerely, "I give my deepest gratitude. To them, I owe a great debt I can never hope to repay."

Merlin's eyes stung, his body began to shake. Arthur couldn't really be speaking about him, could he? Merlin tightly shut his eyes as he hung his head down. His heart pounded loudly in his ears. Was Arthur really thanking him publicly?

A gentle hand brought Merlin back. Gaius was looking at him with concern. Reading Merlin's question which was written plainly all over his face, Gaius nodded, yes.

Remembering that he was still in front of a room full of knights, Merlin wiped at the tears that had gathered in the brim of his eyes. He gained his composure back, just as the large doors to the room flung opened. Two knights barged in with faces covered in blood and fell to the floor. The knights around the table leapt to their feet.

Merlin, Gaius and Arthur hastily made their way around the large table. Gaius knelt down and gently turned one of the knights over. With labored breathing the knight spoke, "Mordred...north of the White Mountains." Then the light was gone from his eyes as he collapsed, dead.

"Gaius?" Arthur said.

Gaius checked both knights for vital signs. He hung his head, "They're gone."

Arthur gave Merlin a weary look before calling the meeting to adjourn.

* * *

A few minutes later, Gaius, Arthur, Merlin, and Gwen retired to Gaius's main room. Gaius hovered over the two dead knights, shaking his head while repeating, "Impossible, simple impossible."

Arthur let out a huff of frustration, "What is impossible?"

"That these men were still alive when they arrived."

"Why would that be impossible?" Gwen asked.

"From what I can tell, the amount of damage on their bodies indicates a large amount of blood loss in a short amount of time. They should have died instantly from their wounds?"

"Is it not more concerning that they reported seeing Mordred near the White Mountains?" Gwen asked.

Arthur threw up a hand, "That is impossible. I killed Mordred. I saw him die."

"Mordred's a sorcerer," Gwen pointed out. "Isn't there a way he might have survived?"

Both Gwen and Arthur rounded on Merlin, who hadn't spoken a word. Merlin looked from Arthur to Gwen.

"Why are you looking at me?" Merlin asked.

"You're a sorcerer," Arthur countered. "Do you not have a theory?"

Gaius stepped in, much to Merlin's relief. "Sorcerer or not, Mordred was still a man, just as mortal as you or I," he told Arthur.

"Perhaps this is some kind of deception," Gwen offered. "Maybe the knights did not see what they thought they saw."

Arthur let out another sigh of frustration. "Then that leaves us no choice but to go to the White Mountains and see if we can make sense of what happened to them and what they saw."

Merlin gazed at Arthur with a nervous look in his eyes.

"What?" Arthur demanded.

"I'm not so sure that is a wise decision. We barely made it back to Camelot safely and now you want to leave again?"

Arthur returned Merlin's look with one of understanding. "Merlin, I understand that getting me back to Camelot alive could not have been easy for you. But until we can put these rumors about Mordred to rest, Camelot and all the villages and towns around it will never feel safe again. I must stop wild rumors and rest my people's fear of magic."

Merlin glanced to the side like he was pondering how to form a question, then he asked, "How do you plan to rest their fear of magic?"

Seeing a glint of fear pass in Merlin's eyes, Arthur answered firmly, "I will not become my father, if that is what you are worried about."

Merlin looked up to see Arthur's determined face and then he nodded.

"But I will make sure that Mordred is dead and Morgana's disease that has infested my kingdom is wiped out."

"Then I am coming with you," Merlin said.

Arthur smiled, "I don't think you'd allow yourself to be left behind even if I commanded it."

"True. But at least now you are aware of how valuable my company is," Merlin smiled proudly.

"Now who's the arrogant one?" Arthur gave Merlin a sound slug in the arm.

* * *

The next morning Arthur, Merlin and a band of knights left Camelot riding towards the White Mountains. By midday they came upon a small village. A man saw their approach and stopped whatever he was doing and ran up to King Arthur and bowed. He was a short and stout man with shaggy brown hair. Dark circles were under his eyes and his face looked pale with fear. Arthur raised his arm and the band of knights came to a halt.

"Your majesty," he began. "I am a humble farmer. But my family cannot farm for fear of being taken by magical flying creatures. Please take pity on us. Though rumors say that the witch, Morgana, is dead, yet her curse still remains as thick as autumn's fog in the land. What are you going to do?"

"Yes," a frail looking woman cried. She was holding an infant close to her chest as she drew closer. "What are you going to do?"

More and more villagers gathered around their small band demanding that King Arthur find a way to put an end to this magic. But one grief stricken man stood out among the rest. With eyes red and puffy he came forward.

"Sire, three nights ago a creature with black wings like a bat, the face of a wolf and the body of a man came and took my daughter while she was getting water at the well. I can still hear the creature shrieks echoing through my bones and the cry of my daughter as she was carried off."

Arthur's gaze was steady as the man spoke but Merlin's chest began to rise and fall more rapidly.

The man slowly raised his head, his face radiating raw anger and fear. "Your father knew how to handle this outbreak of magic, but ever since you've become king, magic has begun to run wild in the kingdom again. And we, unprotected by the walls of Camelot are the ones that suffer. It is _your_ responsibility to protect us. How do you plan to do that?"

Again the villagers cried out together demanding an answer. But Merlin's heart turned to ice when one yelled, "All those of the old religion should burn!"

Arthur said nothing to the villagers but a dark cloud seemed to hangover him. He ordered two of the knights to stay behind and protect the villagers.

As they left the village Arthur said to Merlin, "This is madness. Never before have I witnessed so great a fear of magic. It's more than fear caused by Morgana's tyranny. We need to get to the bottom of this now."

Merlin could only nod with agreement.

As they passed through more villages that day they found the same fear was present along with more reports of magical creatures terrorizing villages. Again, Arthur left knights behind. By night fall they had made it to the base of the White Mountains. A fire was started and the few knights that remained with their camp, including Leon and Percival, settled down for the night.

Merlin stirred the stew, once it was done he filled up the knights' bowls with its creamy broth and chunks of potatoes and meat. As he reached for Arthur's bowl Arthur said, "I'm not hungry."

"Arthur," Merlin said. "You need your strength if you are going to help your people."

Arthur growled and stood, "I said I'm not hungry."

The knights looked between each other. Merlin came to his feet and followed Arthur a distance away from the fire. Percival called out behind him, "Ask him if I can have his share?" Which earned him a punch from Leon.

When Merlin came to stand beside Arthur, who was gazing up at a bright half-moon, he asked, "What am I to do, Merlin?"

Merlin remained quiet.

"I have tried to be a better king than my father. I have tried to show more compassion, equality and understanding. But they are now demanding that I become my father. What am I to do?"

Still Merlin said nothing.

After a few minutes past, Arthur sighed. "You know," he said sounding irritated, "you've never been one to keep your opinions to yourself, no matter how unwelcome they were, and now that I am asking for them you can't offer one tiny bit of advice?"

"When I first came to Camelot," Merlin started, "I knew the risk of being so close to the king and his son, knowing what I am and what I can do. There were times you were like your father and times you were not. There were good things about your father, Arthur, and there were things that were not. No king is perfect. But I have come to trust you as my king. So whatever you decide, I will follow."

Arthur watched Merlin walk away with a look a pure astonishment and awe at the amount of trust Merlin placed in him. A few moments later he returned to the camp fire. "Percival, you had better not have eaten my portion or you will be in the stocks when we get back."

* * *

The next morning, Arthur, Merlin and the knights had not been awake long before they found themselves on the run from three gigantic orange beasts. The knight on lookout barely had a chance to warn their camp before the beasts were upon them. As they ran, Merlin purposely fell behind. They would never be able to out run the beasts that had long muscular legs and wide mouths full of long, sharp teeth. Each cat-like creature had a long tail with spikes on the ends.

Merlin stood his ground as the cat-like beasts were quickly approaching. His eyes blazed gold as he whispered the spell.

Arthur turned around just in time to see Merlin raise his hands and a line of fire rose blocking the cat-like beasts. None of the knights noticed as they continued to run for their lives. They didn't stop until they came to a rocky slope that led down to a cave. They climbed/slid down the slope. Once in the cave they were able to catch their breath. Merlin was the last to slide down the slope and into the cave.

"Well that was luck we got away," Percival said.

"Uh-huh," Arthur agreed looking at Merlin, "luck."

"Why do you suppose there are so many magical creatures here?" Leon asked.

"I don't know," Arthur answered, "but they seem to be increasing in number the closer we come to the White Mountains."

A loud shriek pierced the air causing them all to jump. The cave walls vibrated. The knights ran outside as a dark creature flew overhead. Merlin saw that the creature had the face of a rat with long front teeth and the body of a long, bony man. The creature's black wings flapped as it soared overhead.

"What was that," Leon asked. He shivered, "Its face was distorted and slimly like a slug."

"A slug?" Percival asked. "I clearly saw it had slit eyes and the tongue of a snake."

The knights began to argue about what they each saw, for clearly they all so something different. The only thing they agreed on was that it had the wings of a bat and the body of a man.

Arthur watched as blood appeared to drain from Merlin's face, "What is it?"

"A Shrieker," Merlin said. "I read about it in one of Gaius's books."

"What is a Shrieker?"

"It's a magical creature that takes the form of your fear. I, for one, am not so fond of rats. With its call, a Shrieker can control all other magical creatures."

"So the Shrieker is the one controlling all these magical creatures, making them attack. But where did it come from?"

Merlin shook his head, "I don't know. I only glanced at the page because at the time I was looking for something else."

"Then we hunt this Shrieker down and kill it," Percival said.

"That would be unwise without knowing how," Merlin argued. "There is a reason the other magical creatures fear it."

"Then what do we do?"

Just then, a young girl's cry was heard within the cave.

"That could be the villager's daughter," Leon suggested.

Arthur agreed. "We'll check it out and then decide what to do."

The knights each gathered a stick and covered the end with moss to create torches. With a stone they lit their torches then proceeded deeper into the cave moving quietly. When they came upon four different paths they split into twos. Merlin and Arthur headed down the far right cave.

"I hope this isn't a trap," Merlin gulped.

"Trap or not, if there is a chance the girl is alive we must take it."

As they made their way down the path, Merlin asked, "What face did you see on the Shrieker?"

"Nothing as terrifying as your rat," he mocked, clearly avoiding the question.

Merlin huffed, "Rats carry germs and they can get as big as a boot, with long wormy tails." Merlin shivered.

Turning around, Arthur said, "Yes they do carry germs. And that makes me wonder how big and disease infested was that rat you fed me one time?"

Merlin smiled guiltily and then said, as he moved passed Arthur, "Well if you don't want to talk about what you saw, you could have just said so."

Another scream echoed through the rock tunnel. Merlin and Arthur ran in the direction of the cry. But then Merlin heard something that turned his veins to ice, it was a voice in his head, a familiar voice that whispered, "Emrys."

"Mordred," Merlin hissed, coming to a stop as Arthur continued ahead.

Merlin turned around and saw the flash of a gray cloak disappear into a narrow opening. Merlin hesitated before following. He slid through the narrow path and came to a large cavern. Rays of light cascaded down through two small slits in the ceiling. On the other side, Merlin saw the figure of a man in a cloak standing a foot away from the rays of light.

Merlin approached cautiously. The man turned around and though the face was gaunt with purple circles under the eyes, there was no mistaking the face of Mordred.

"Emrys," Mordred said aloud this time. "It is good to see you."

* * *

Enjoying my fanfic?

Check out my first published novel, A GRIM AWAKENING: THE FOREST OF HOLLOW. It is now up for sale. If you are interested, search it up on Barnes and Noble, or Amazon. Also, there is a book trailer on Youtube.

Here is a synopsis -

Awaken to a grim world once hidden before your eyes.

There must be something wrong with 13-year-old, Ian Grim. Why else would Mitchel Trent, who everyone believes to be the nicest guy in school, bully him? Why did everyone at school give him nasty looks and whisper about him in spiteful gossip? Even teachers didn't like him. They always made him sit in the far corner of their classrooms where it was easy to ignore him. Even more hurtful, was the fact that Ian's own father blatantly ignored him. If it wasn't for his loving mother; his fun, yet psycho, younger brother; and his own sparkling sarcastic personality; Ian might think his life was a bit difficult. That is, until his mother goes missing one night.

In a twist of cruel irony, his father finally pays Ian's some attention only to threaten his life and force him on the run. Desperate for answers, Ian is compelled to accept help from Mitchel, the "nice" bully from school. That's when Ian learns that his mother was taken by the Reaper.

If Ian wishes to save his mother, he must first survive his father. And in order to do that, he will need to learn of the spirit world, discover his own power, and embrace his role in an ongoing shadow war, before the Reaper tears his world apart.


	2. Episode 2: Return of the King (Part 2)

**Merlin Season 6**

 **Episode 2: Return of the King-Part 2**

In the White Mountains, in a cavern with only two rays of light shining down between them, Merlin and Mordred continued to stare at one another. Merlin wore a face a disbelief while Mordred wore a sinister smile.

"Emrys," Mordred greeted Merlin like he was a close dear friend. "It is good to see you, again." He sounded like he meant it, there was no guile in the way he spoke. Merlin remained cautious with a keen eye on Mordred.

* * *

Arthur sped down the winding tunnel, he had heard the scream coming from, as fast as he could. As the tunnel went on and on the feeling that it was all some sort of trap took further hold of his mind.

"Merlin," he called out behind him, slowing his pace. "Let's turn around. I believe it would be wise to regroup with the knights." When he received no answer, he rolled his eyes and growled. "Merlin, don't make me think that I am talking to," he turned around and found he was alone, "myself. Merlin?" He shook his head and asked, "Where have you gone now?"

Arthur headed back in the direction he came grumbling about how frequent his "loyal servant" abandoned him.

* * *

Merlin's whole body was on guard as he continued to watch Mordred, who stood across the cavern with a smile still on his face.

"How are you alive?" Merlin asked. "Arthur killed you."

The smile spread. "Yes, and I killed Arthur. So, how is it we're both alive?" Mordred moved closer. There was something different in the way he moved, it was more fluid, more confident and more subtle than that of the young man Merlin knew.

"You accepted the help of the Aos Si." Mordred let out a small empty laugh when Merlin gulped. "The Aos Si are mostly harmless magical creatures, spectators really. But when they feel that the mortal lives they watch become boring and uneventful they do like to step in and stir things up a bit. When you called Arthur back to his body, while he was on his journey to the next life, he was not the only one that heard your call." Mordred looked down and then slowly raised his head until Merlin could see the eerie half grin on his face, "Nor was I."

Frowning Merlin asked, "What do you mean?"

A devilish gleam sparked in Mordred's eyes, "There are many souls that still wander in this world, crying out for justice. They were unfairly treated and abused while they were alive because they were feared by narrow minded men. And eventually, they were killed because of a law passed long ago by a king who thought he could rid the world of their kind and silence them forever. They are not silent, not to me. They cried out for someone to listen, for someone to give them justice. And I listened. They've given me power to walk this earth again and now I will avenge all the wrongs done to their kind…our kind."

"Mordred," Merlin said, "Uther is dead. He can no longer inflict injustice to the people of magic."

A maniacal laughter echoed through the cavern, yet Mordred's mouth was closed. The laughter bounced off the cavern walls. Merlin could not tell if it was one voice or fifty. He scanned the room, he could not see anyone besides Mordred, but he could feel the magic swirling around in the room as thick as the morning air after a heavy summer's rain. Never had he felt so much magic in one place.

Merlin took a cautious step forward. "Mordred, please listen to me. Give Arthur a chance. I know that he will right the wrongs done to our kind. He is not his father."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Mordred cried savagely louder than twenty men, his face twisted hideously until he was unrecognizable. "He has been on the thrown for years and he has yet to lift the law that forbids magic. He has been given many chances and he has failed to listen to the cries and relieve the suffering of our kind." Taking a deep breath, Mordred continued, "I know about the offer the Disir gave him. Arthur believed that the Disir would save my life if he but lift the law that forbids magic and he still refused. He pretended to care for me. What he didn't know was that the Disir saved me because he wouldn't lift the law and show respect for the Old Religion."

"How do you know that?" Merlin asked shocked.

"I know a lot of things, I hear a lot of things. As you can see, Emrys, I am not the ignorant child you once knew. Those that have gone before me have taught me many things." Mordred inclined his head toward Merlin, "Such as how to summon and command dark magical creatures."

"You're the one controlling the Shrieker," Merlin stated a fact he had already easily guessed. "But why? You are doing nothing but spreading more fear of magic. Our kind will suffer more because of you than ever before. What do you hope to gain?"

"Unity," he answered simply, his face showed determination. "If pushed too far, the people of the Old Religion, the druids and all those that hide their true self will come together and rise up. We will take not only Camelot but all of Albion, they will know our power," he snarled, "and they will reap the pain of all the injustice we suffered."

"I will not let that happen," Merlin said with a bark in his tone.

This time the maniacal laughter that echoed off the cavern walls came from Mordred. He threw his head back as he continued to laugh like an insane man. Once the laughter died out he slowly rolled his head forward looking at Merlin again. "You will not only allow it to happen, but you will lead us."

"You are insane," Merlin said and he meant it. It was more than the fact that Mordred thought Merlin would lead the people of magic to war, it was the way he laughed, the way he spoke, and the way he moved. It was Mordred's body and maybe even Mordred's spirit but others, unseen being, were with him.

"I may be insane but you are in denial of your true destiny." Mordred reached into a pocket on the inside of his cloak. "I thought about revealing your secret in hopes of forcing you to join me and then I stumbled on to this." He pulled out a small white crystal. "You know what this is."

Mordred tossed the crystal and it landed with a Thunk! and then rolled until it was at Merlin's feet. Unwillingly, Merlin found himself looking into the Crystal of Neahtid. The future started to play out yet again before Merlin. In the midst of the crystal, Merlin stood with the druids and many others, all whose eyes glowed gold, gathered behind him. Merlin's eyes began to glow too and he saw himself raising his hands and then slowly forming fists like he was crushing a rock. As he did the the walls of Camelot began to crumble to the ground. Hundreds of terrified cries rose up, filling the skies.

"No!" Merlin cried, kicking the crystal away. "That's not possible. I would never turn against Arthur. I would never use magic to destroy Camelot."

"I do not have to convince you," Mordred said solemnly, like he understood Merlin's conflict. "You saw yourself where you truly belong. Did not the Aos Si warn you that bringing Arthur back would cause even more destruction to the people of magic than ever before? If you allow him to become his father, where will you place your loyalty then?"

Merlin shook his head vigorously, as if trying to shake out the images he just saw. "No. Arthur will never become like Uther. Aos Si knew that bringing Arthur back would result in you coming back as well. You are the cause of why the people of magic will suffer more than ever before."

Mordred lifted his shoulders carelessly, "Time will tell." Then he picked up the crystal Merlin had kicked back to him and examined it with a smile. "But the future is already set in motion." He turned back and threw Merlin a goodbye smile.

"No!" Merlin shot out an arm and caused the rocks to fall from the cavern ceiling over Mordred, but it was too late. Mordred's body had already disappeared rising into the air piece by piece until there was nothing left where he stood.

Merlin fell to his knees covering his face with his hands, "No," he moaned.

Hidden just outside the cavern, Arthur leaned against the wall near the small opening where he had been quietly listening. He closed his eyes for a moment like he was pondering what he should do and then pushed himself off the wall and entered the cavern. "Merlin, what happen?"

Merlin, startled, looked up as Arthur approached. Arthur hovered over him waiting patiently for Merlin to answer. "Mordred," Merlin barely croaked out, "is alive."

"How is that possible?"

Merlin held his tongue.

"Merlin, we've discussed this. No more secrets. I need the truth from you."

Standing up, Merlin began pacing the cavern.

"What happened?" Arthur pressed on.

Merlin continued to pace, saying nothing.

"Merlin."

Merlin ran his hands through his hair and pulled, his face showed agonizing, emotional pain.

"MERLIN!"

Finally, Merlin swung around to face Arthur. "YOU DIED!"

This was clearly not what Arthur had expected Merlin to say. "What?"

"You died," Merlin repeated as tears formed at the brim of his eyes. Though it was a struggle to speak the truth, Merlin knew he had to continue. "I wasn't able to heal you as I said."

Arthur made no comment, no expression, just waited for Merlin to explain.

"I was too late, and you died in my arms." Merlin swallowed a hard lump and forced himself to continue. "So, I put you in a boat and watched you float away." No amount of magic could hold back the tears that ran down Merlin's cheeks, burning his face as they did. "I failed you. I failed Camelot. I failed my destiny to help you unite the land of Albion."

When Merlin made to say nothing more, Arthur prompted him to continue, "If that's true, then how am I here?"

"Almost a full day had past since you died when I was contacted by the Aos Si. They are creatures of the unseen world. I don't know much about them, but they gave me a Moon Flower, which only grows in their world. This flower healed your body and then using magic, I called you back to your body before you could finish your journey to the next life. By calling you back," Merlin shrugged like this next part was ridiculous but not in an amusing way, "I apparently awoke some restless souls that want revenge on Uther for putting them to death because they used magic. They used their power to bring Mordred back. He wants war between those of the Old Religion and everyone else." Merlin fell to his knees again and hung his head, feeling exhausted. "This is all my fault," he whispered.

Minutes past while Arthur ponder what Merlin had just told him. He stood over Merlin, watching how Merlin took the weight of all that was happening on his shoulders.

"No," Arthur spoke. "Perhaps it was my time to die. If I living is the cause of all this..."

Merlin violently shook his head, but didn't look up, "No matter what the consequences are, if there is a way to save you, I will always take it."

"Merlin."

Then Merlin did look up, his eyes red but full of determination. "I fervently believe that your existence in this world is always for the better. You cannot blame yourself for other people's choices."

"Then neither can you," Arthur retorted raising a brow.

Pulling back, Merlin searched for some sort of retort that proved he was the one to blame, but he could not blindly blame himself with out making Arthur responsible too. Merlin had no choice but to agree. He stood up. Changing the subject to a more pressing problem, he told Arthur, "Mordred controls the Shrieker, he is the one that is causing all the magical creatures to spread chaos."

"Then we will kill the Shrieker." Arthur smiled like it was just that simple.

"I don't know how, but Gaius might."

Arthur clamped a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Then let's go talk to Gaius."

* * *

Merlin and Arthur headed back to the entrance of the cave. Just as they saw the light of mid-day Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. Turning around, Merlin could see the troubled look on Arthur's face.

"What is it?" Merlin asked concerned. He looked over Arthur's body to make sure he was not hurt. When he saw nothing he returned his gaze back to his face. "Arthur?"

Arthur lifted his eyes to meet Merlin's. "You know you can trust me." Though Arthur didn't pose it as a question he still seemed to wait for a response.

"Of course," Merlin replied quickly.

"Good," Arthur nodded with a slight smile. "I just wanted to know, did Mordred tell you anything else?"

Arthur was so focused on Merlin's response that it made him squirm a little. Shaking his head, Merlin answered, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Merlin swallowed. "I told you everything."

Arthur continued to watch Merlin's face but when Merlin said nothing more, he frowned and continued on out of the cave. Merlin watched as Arthur walked passed him. Merlin's face showed concern and worry, like he could tell Arthur was angry with him for some reason. He couldn't possibly know what Merlin was hiding, could he?

As they came to the opening, they were greeted by the bright afternoon sun and the band of knights. In Percival's arms a young girl lay asleep.

"We found her trapped in a large whole," Leon told Arthur. "She was close to death, but she will be fine. We fed her some bread and as you can see she sleeps quite comfortably in Percival's arms." Leon smiled mischievously when Percival blushed.

"Let's get her back to her father and then we will head to Camelot."

"What about the rumors of Mordred?" Leon asked.

"I will explain on the way."

Arthur did explain, mostly. He left out anything to do with Merlin. The knights didn't question anything because they had seen stranger things caused by magic. Even though Arthur didn't fully approve of Merlin's magic, it was nice to know he could trust him with his secret. Merlin clenched his shirt near his heart, he could feel the guilt of yet another secret. He had not told Arthur about what he saw in the crystal. But how could he?

Their trip back to Camelot was swift. They wasted no time after they had returned the young girl. However, Merlin didn't fail to notice the cold way Arthur was treating him. When they stopped for a short rest to water the horses and eat, Merlin hadn't even gotten off his horse before Arthur was bossing him around.

"Merlin, water the horses," he commanded without a hint of kindness. "While you're at it, gather some wood for a fire."

"I thought we weren't stopping long?"

"Whether we are, or whether we're not, I want a fire," Arthur snapped.

Merlin frowned but did as he was told. He was just gathering the horses' reigns when Arthur yelled, "Be quick about it." Merlin looked up at the rest of the knights who all looked at Arthur, who was resting under a tree, and then to Merlin. They all wore the same expression of confusion.

Leon smiled, "I'll gather some wood while you tend to the horses."

Before Merlin could offer any thanks Arthur growled, "No need." He glared at Merlin from where he was sitting. "Merlin can handle everything himself. Can't you Merlin? He doesn't need to rely on anyone for anything."

He was definitely mad about something. "Yes, Sire," Merlin bowed humbly.

Once the horses were watered and wood was piled up high in Merlin's arms, he returned to camp. He dropped the wood at his feet, Arthur and the knights where all back on their horses. They looked rested, fed and ready to go. Merlin also didn't fail to notice how all the knights averted their eyes.

"Merlin," Arthur rolled his eyes impatiently. "Hurry up, we don't have time for you to take nature walks."

Gritting his teeth, Merlin got back on his horse. "Any food left?" he tried to sound pleasant.

The knights continued to look away.

"Yes," Arthur responded. "We saved you one roll of bread..."

Merlin sighed with relief as his stomach growled.

"...until I ate it." Arthur's smile seemed to dare Merlin to get angry.

Keeping his face reserved Merlin said, "That's okay. I've been meaning to cut back on my food intake. Wouldn't want to get fat." Merlin returned Arthur's smile.

For the rest of the trip the knights were all wise enough to stay clear of whatever was going on between the king and his manservant. Merlin lagged behind glaring at Arthur's back, he didn't know what Arthur was upset about but he wasn't going to take his abuse.

* * *

Once in Camelot, Arthur assembled his knights. He told them of Mordred's return and that it was not to be spread outside their circle. Then he sent sets of knights to different parts of the land surrounding the White Mountains. They were to kill any magical creatures that were tormenting his people and then return to Camelot.

While Arthur was meeting with his knights Merlin was with Gaius searching through the books to find a way to destroy the Shrieker. He had told Gaius everything he had told Arthur, but Gaius, sensing there was more asked, "Is that all you learned from Mordred?"

Not able to hold back, Merlin answered, "I saw the future again."

It was obvious by the way Gaius's features darkened that he took this as bad news. "And what did you see?"

"Me leading the people of magic against Camelot. Mordred is so convinced that I will eventually join his cause that he didn't even attack me. He appeared completely unthreatened by me. I know it to be impossible and yet, I have seen the future many times before and no matter what I did to avoid it, it always came to pass."

Gaius frowned thoughtfully as he flipped to another page in his book. "How could that be? This must be some trick of Mordred's."

"I don't think so."

Gaius came around the table and placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Remember, the future is not set in stone."

"What if it is?"

Reading Merlin's thoughts, Gaius responded, "Just because you saw it in a stone, it does not mean that it is unchangeable. You must control your own destiny, Merlin," Gaius told him firmly.

"But how can I know what choices won't lead to that destiny?" Merlin began flipping through the book of magical creatures when Gaius offered him no answers. He flipped the pages a few more times and then stopped and went back a page. "I found it."

Opening the book wide, Merlin turned it so that Gaius could see it too. A picture of the Shrieker with the body of a long, slender man and the wings of a bat was drawn on the left. A black smudge was where the head should be. Gaius ran a finger over the page and started reading.

"The Shrieker is a dark creature born from the decaying body of dragon bones. It is blind therefore it emanates a high pitched shriek to navigate through the skies. It is said that the Shrieker's true face is unknown even to itself. When looked upon its face will appear as the one creature you fear the most. Feared by all other creatures, the Shrieker has the power to compel them to do its bidding."

"That's why there are so many magical creatures causing trouble," Merlin said. "The Shrieker is being controlled by Mordred and Mordred is forcing the Shrieker to cause all the other magical creatures to attack people."

"But that doesn't explain how Mordred has control over the Shrieker or how to kill it," Gaius pointed out as he flipped to the next page. "There is nothing else in this book about the Shrieker, but there may be something..." Gaius went to a bookshelf and pushed some books aside and then pulled out another book hidden behind them. He opened it up. "This may have something helpful, it's a book of dark magic and I believe," he continued to say while flipping through the pages, "it may tell us how Mordred is able to control the Shrieker. Here it is, it says, to possess the bone of a magical creatures is to control it. I am not sure if that is how Mordred has gained control over the Shrieker but it is a possibility. Shriekers are very powerful magical creatures and I doubt Mordred knows of any incantation, if there are any, that can control a Shrieker."

The door to Gaius's door swung open and Arthur stepped in.

"What have we learned," he demanded.

"Not much," Gaius admitted. "We believe that Mordred possesses the bone of a Shrieker and that is how he is controlling it. Since all other creatures fear the Shrieker they will do as the Shrieker commands and in turn what Mordred commands."

"Hmm," Arthur looked thoughtful. "Since Mordred will be harder to find then we will have to go after the Shrieker."

"That will not be so easy. Shriekers are born from the bones of a dead dragon. Dragon bones are harder and denser than any metal. In order to pierce the skin of a Shrieker you will need the bone of a dragon."

"That is a problem," Arthur said. "Dragons are all extinct besides the white one we saw while battle the Saxons. How are we going to find a bone?"

Hesitantly, Merlin said, "I might know of someone who may know where a dragon graveyard is."

"And who would this someone be?" Arthur raised is brow suspiciously.

Merlin shrugged, "An old friend."

"Does this old friend of yours also know magic?"

"No, but he knows a lot about it."

"And why am I just hearing about him?"

"Because he's a very private person and he doesn't like many visitors but you can trust him."

Arthur frowned.

"Trust me," Merlin added with a smile.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur said, "Go."

After grabbing a few things, Merlin left after telling Arthur, "I'll be back before morning."

Pursing his lips, Arthur turned to Gaius. "Sure, Merlin," Arthur griped, throwing up his arms, "Why should you tell me what your up to and who you are meeting. I'm just your lowly king. Do whatever you wish. In fact, here's my crown, I'll polish it up for you."

Suppressing a smile, Gaius said, "You'll have to give him time. Merlin has had to keep secrets all his life, it is not easy for him just to be open. But if it will make you feel better, his heart is always in the right place."

"It better be," Arthur scowled. "But you tell him this, if he wants to earn my complete trust again and remain in Camelot, he had better stop keeping secrets." With that said, Arthur swept passed Gaius and out the door.

* * *

Arthur entered his chamber that night discouraged. He sat down on his bed and was soon joined by Gwen.

"What is it, Arthur?"

"Merlin, who else."

"What has he done now?" She asked soothingly.

"He's infuriating," Arthur practically exploded coming to his feet. "I overheard his conversation with Mordred in the cave. He didn't know I was there. But I heard something and when I asked him about it...he lied straight to my face. Just a few days ago, he looked me in the eye and said he didn't want to lie to me anymore, and then what does he do?"

"He lies to you," Gwen answered.

"He lies to me," Arthur repeated almost shouting.

Gwen stood up and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "What did you overhear?"

There was a long pause before Arthur answered, "I heard Mordred tell Merlin that one day Merlin will lead the people of magic."

"How could that be?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see anything from where I stood but Merlin seemed very upset about it, like he was afraid it may actually be true."

Arthur turned to look at Gwen. "I am trying to trust him again but even now he's off seeing some old friend that he won't tell me about."

Taking Arthur's hand, Gwen guided him back to the bed. "Have patience with him. After everything he has done for you and Camelot, I believe he deserves it." Then with a mischievous smile she added, "Besides, you're not always the easiest person to tell things to."

"What?"

"You do have a slight temper."

Arthur jumped to his feet, "I do not."

Laughing, Gwen said, "I think throwing things at Merlin and piling up a list of ridiculous chores, Merlin would disagree."

Arthur took in a deep breath, "Fine. I will practice patience with him. But he better not wait too long or I'll show him more than a slight temper."

* * *

It took Merlin a few hours ride to make it to where the Great Dragon rested in his cave. Upon his approach, the Great Dragon lifted his weary head. "Young warlock, I am very pleased to see you."

"And I you old friend," Merlin responded solemnly. "How are you doing?"

"Well for my age," the Great Dragon said. "But I sense you have again come to me troubled."

Merlin nodded. "I am sorry to ask so much of you."

"I am pleased, Merlin, to be of help to you until I reach the last of my days in this world. Now what troubles you?"

"Mordred has returned, and it is my fault. By calling Arthur back from the dead I also set in motion the dark magic that brought Mordred. He uses the powers of the sorcerers who have been sentenced to death by King Uther. And now he wishes to turn everyone against the people of the Old Religion so they will unite and bring war to all the kingdoms. The worst of it is, I saw myself in the Crystal of Neahtid leading the people of magic against Camelot. Yet, I know I would never betray Arthur but all that I've ever foreseen has come true. I don't know how this could be."

Deep understanding passed in the Great Dragon's blazing eyes. "Do you remember what I said you when I first told you it was your destiny to protect Arthur?"

Merlin looked up.

"I said that none of us can choose our destiny and none of us can escape it."

"So you are saying that what I saw in the crystal is my destiny?" Merlin was confused, what he saw in the crystal conflicted with his destiny to stand by Arthur's side and unite the land of Albion.

"That is for you to find out for yourself, but know this, Young Warlock, your destiny remains the same and always will. I wish I could be of more help."

Merlin sighed then said, "Perhaps you can help me with something else. Mordred controls a Shrieker."

"A very rare and dangerous magical creature."

"Yes, and he is using the Shrieker to control other magical creatures. In order to kill a Shrieker we need to find a dragon's bone."

"This I can help you with. There is a dragon's graveyard hidden deep in the Valley of the Fallen Kings, where all the dragon's bodies were placed after Uther slaughtered my kin. Travel along the eastern stream and it will lead you to the dragon's grave."

"Thank you old friend."

Merlin turned to leave but the Great Dragon halted him. "Merlin, Shriekers are related to dragons. It is possible that you may be able to control it long enough to deliver a deadly blow."

Merlin nodded and then took off back to Camelot. Arthur and he could waste no time if they wanted to stop Mordred spreading the fear of magic any farther.

Dawn crested over the horizon as Merlin and Arthur readied their horses for departure.

"Are you sure your old friend's information is good?" Arthur asked.

Considering that a dragon was the one to tell Merlin where to find a dragon's grave, Merlin answered, "I'm pretty sure."

"Let's hope so. I've had reports back from multiple knights that more and more magical creature are appearing. Farmers have left their fields and don't dare to go out. This needs to end now."

Merlin could only shake his head in agreement as he mounted his horse. Moments later he and Arthur road out at full speed toward the Valley of the Fallen Kings.

* * *

In a village not far from Camelot, Leon ran like a lion was chasing him to the open doors of a large barn. A mound of dirt was on his heels. Once he reached the barn he threw himself at the open doors narrowly escaping a rat-like creature who popped out of the ground trying to grab him with its long claws. The villagers all huddled together in the barn trapped while Thorpes, nasty creatures the size of large dogs that buried people and then fed on their rotting flesh, circled around the barn looking for a way in.

Percival pulled Leon to his feet. When Percival raised a brow, Leon said shaking his head, "It was too late the family was already gone."

With slumped shoulders, Percival looked at all the frighten villagers. "What are we going to do? There are too many of them for us alone to handle."

"We will have to think of something."

Leaning in, Percival asked in a hushed tone, "I fear Mordred's plan is working. These people aren't ignorant, they know these creature appeared because of dark magic. Fear will only push a man so far before he takes up arms and fights back."

"Yes, which is exactly what Mordred wants. The people of the Old Religion have been persecuted for years, who knows what their breaking point will be."

Some of the villagers screamed when the barn began to tilt to the right. Over twenty Thorpes circled the barn digging underneath.

"Perhaps we should worry about Mordred later," Leon suggested, "and first try to find a way out of this mess."

"Agreed," Percival added. "Very soon those disgusting creatures are going to bury this whole barn."

Leon climbed up one of the barrels of hay and looked out a small narrow window. Across the field was a little pond. "I have an idea," he said.

"Is it a good one?" Percival asked skeptically.

"It's an idea."

Blowing out a mouth full of air, Percival said, "Let's do it."

After hearing Leon's idea, Percival found himself climbing the rafters to make his way to a window that he'd climb through in order to get to the roof of the barn. He grumbled when he found himself momentarily stuck going through the window. "Sure, send the biggest man through the smallest window."

Once on top of the roof he looked over the edge. "This is going to hurt." He flung himself as far as he could and landed with a thud. He had no time to rest before the mounds of dirt raced toward him. The pond was a hundred yards away and he'd would have to reach it before the Thorpes caught him, sore ankle and all.

Through the small window, Leon sent arrows at the mounds of dirt killing the few that got too close to Percival. A yard away, Percival dove into the cold, murky water. He had made it. The mounds of dirt stopped before they reached the pond and turned back around. Percival stripped himself of his armor and with the breast plate began digging a canal to the tunnel the Thorpes had made to chase him. It took a few minutes but once he broke through the last wall of dirt, the pond water began to flood the tunnels of the Thorpes.

Like spring flowers, the Thorpes' fury bodies with their long snouts began to pop out of the ground. The doors of the barn burst open and Leon, followed by every villager, ran out of the barn carry pitchforks, large pieces of wood and every other object they could use to kill the nasty creatures. Percival let out a Whoop! and grabbed his sword.

The Thorpes hissed and growled as they began to fall one by one. A few buried themselves back underground running for their lives but the majority were killed. When it was over the villagers cried joyously.

"That was a good idea," Percival told Leon, slapping him on the back. "But what are we going to do about their now drained pond?"

Leon looked at the muddy bottom of the villager's once beautiful pond. A few fish flapped around on the bottom suffocating and the frogs around the pond croaked.

"We should probably get back to Camelot," Leon said ignoring Percival's question.

With a chuckle, Percival said, "Probably."

* * *

Deep in the Valley of the Fallen Kings, Merlin and Arthur raced their horses at the bottom of a ravine as a pack of gigantic scorpions chased them with their long clawed hands. Their stingers struck the sides of the ravine causing many fallen rocks to slow their prey's retreat.

"I hate these things," Merlin yelled.

Arthur didn't spare a glance back when he asked, "You've dealt with them before?"

"When Morgause tried to kill me."

"Morgause tried to kill?" Arthur asked, surprised. "We are going to have a long conversation."

Arthur spared a quick glance behind him and managed to dodge one of the scorpion's long tail by sliding to the side of his horse. Maintaining a good grip on his reigns, he swung at the tail with Excalibur chopping off the scorpion's stinger. Yellow juice squirted from the now severed end falling to the ground and dissolving anything it touched. "Just not right now," Arthur said breathlessly.

A loud shriek was heard overhead, sure enough, the shadow of the Shrieker passed over them.

"I think Mordred knows what we're up to," Arthur said.

More giant scorpions appeared up ahead crawling along the ravine walls cutting off Arthur and Merlin's escape route. Their horses came to an abrupt halt, rearing up and backing away from the giant scorpions that were drawing closer on every side. Arthur skillfully swung his sword cutting off more scorpion stingers here and there.

"Arthur," Merlin called out.

Arthur glanced to Merlin and saw that his eyes were glowing a bright gold.

"Take cover."

Without arguing, Arthur wrapped his arm around his head. He heard Merlin shout some words and then the ground began to rumble. Peeking out, he saw large rocks break away from the ravine walls. The rocks tumbled down sounding like violent thunder as they crushed the giant scorpions around them. A few scorpions scurried away frantically, but most were caught in the avalanche of falling rocks. The part of the scorpion's bodies that were not flattened under the boulders twitched and then eventually stopped moving.

When it was over and the dust around them settled, Arthur sheathed his sword. "You couldn't have done that before?"

Merlin scratched at a spot at the back of his neck, "I forgot that I didn't have to hide my magic."

"Next time, try to remember sooner." Arthur kicked his horse and it began to climb the ravine walls.

"You're welcome," Merlin mumbled kicking his horse.

"What," Arthur said glancing back with a mischievous smile. "Now that I know you're the one saving me all the time you expect some kind of reward?"

"No," Merlin said indignantly. "But is a smidgen of gratitude too much to ask for?"

Arthur raised a brow.

"Apparently," Merlin growled pushing his horse past Arthur's.

"Merlin."

Merlin turned around with brooding eyebrows.

"Thank you," Arthur said showing great sincerity.

Merlin's face first showed surprise and then it turned into a wide grin, "Was that so hard for your royal highness?"

Arthur scowled. "You're pushing it."

Again the Shrieker flew overhead reminding them why they were here. Without another word they both kicked their horses into high gear. The cry of the Shrieker grew louder. It was closing in. They stopped when they heard the Shrieker was close up ahead.

"How much farther?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Well...do your thing," Arthur told him wiggling his left fingers by his eyes.

Merlin's mouth fell opened. "What is," Merlin wiggled his fingers by his eyes mimicking Arthur, "that supposed to be?"

"You know," Arthur pointed a hand toward the forest, "look ahead."

Merlin looked insulted, "Is that your impression of me using magic?"

"Merlin."

"You don't see me doing a stupid impression of you wielding your sword."

"Merlin."

Rolling his eyes, Merlin did as Arthur requested. Seeing through the forest he came upon the dragon's graveyard. "It's not far."

With that they took off. The sound of branches breaking overhead stopped them just before the Shrieker crashed through the trees. Their horses reared up so high that they fell over backward knocking off their riders. The horses took off as the Shrieker, standing over nine feet tall, spreading its wings out, let out an earsplitting cry.

Arthur was quick on his feet, striking at the Shrieker before he could take a swipe with its own claws. When Excalibur clashed with the skin of the Shrieker it made a loud Clang! but no harm was done to the Shrieker.

"We need the bone of a dragon," Merlin said coming to his feet.

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur continued to fend off the Shrieker, "I forgot why we came on this quest. How do propose we get around him?" The Shrieker swiped at Arthur who rolled to one side dodging the attack.

"Like this." Using magic, Merlin pulled back a large branch behind the Shrieker and released it. The branch broke, splintering off in a hundred pieces when it hit the Shriekers skull. The Shrieker cried out angrily at Merlin and took off toward him. Merlin was quick to run, "Get the bone!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Arthur didn't hesitate as he ran as fast as he could through the forest. He skidded to a halt just before a small cliff. Down below large dragon bones were scattered everywhere but there was no time to take in the scene of hundreds of dragon bones. Climbing down, he scanned the sea of bones for one that would suit his purpose.

The Shrieker was close. Taking in a deep breath, Merlin turned around and roared in the Dragonlord's tongue for the Shrieker to halt. The Shrieker did stop under the power of Merlin's voice, but not for long. The Shrieker's long slender hands covered its grotesque head and it cried out while it whipped its head back and forth trying to break Merlin's spell. When the Shrieker took a step forward, Merlin took that as a bad sign and began running again.

Breaking through the line of trees, Merlin didn't have time to stop himself before he rolled down a cliff and crashed into dragon bones. Groaning, Merlin rolled onto his side and slowly back onto his feet.

Moments later, the Shrieker broke through the trees and glided down landing right in front of Merlin. Strengthening his stance, Merlin raised his hands commanding fire to separate himself from the Shrieker.

Up on top of the cliff, Merlin could see Arthur with a long, sharp dragon bone in his hands. He nodded at Merlin and Merlin nodded back. Whispering in the Dragonlord's tongue loud enough so only the Shrieker could hear, he commanded it to back up. The Shrieker covered his head fighting against Merlin's power. Merlin lifted his hands and used a spell to shove the Shrieker back even more.

Arthur sank low ready to pounce on the Shrieker when it was in position. One more push from Merlin sent the Shrieker back into Arthur's reach. Arthur leapt from his spot on the small cliff. He brought the sharp dragon bone down piercing the back of the Shrieker's neck. The Shrieker thrashed about trying to get Arthur off its back. Arthur yelled out as one of the claws scratched Arthur at his waste. The Shrieker tried to cry but all it did was let out a loud gurgle as it fell to the ground. Arthur rolled off the Shrieker's back and landed on one knee.

Once the Shrieker lay dead with oozing blood coming out of its throat, Arthur let out a groan grabbing at his side.

Merlin ran toward Arthur kneeling down beside him. "Let me see," he demanded.

"It's just a scratch," Arthur said pulling his hand away from his bloody side. The Shriekers claws tore through Arthur's chainmail.

"Just a scratch?" Merlin asked doubtfully, then he lightly patted the open wound.

Arthur rolled to his unwounded side and growled painfully, "Merlin."

"You're being a big baby for just a scratch."

Arthur glared.

"I can heal this," Merlin assured him with a smile.

Arthur looked a bit weary at first then he nodded for Merlin to go ahead.

Merlin placed both hands over the wound. He closed his eyes and whispered an enchantment. The wound slowly began to close until there was nothing left but the torn chainmail and bloody clothes as evidence.

Arthur sat up and twisted at the waist with a look of surprise. "That is a neat trick."

With a laugh Merlin said, "I used to have to wait until you lost consciousness from a wound before I could heal you."

Arthur chuckled at what Merlin had just admitted. Merlin helped Arthur to his feet and then they went in search of their run away horses.

* * *

A couple hours later as they were approaching Camelot Arthur noticed Merlin's silence. "Is there is something you want to ask me Merlin? I can tell by the way you keep opening your mouth and closing it again that there is something you want to say or ask."

When Merlin didn't respond right away, Arthur prompted again with his usual impatient way he said Merlin's name.

"I was just wondering…" Merlin started.

"Yes."

"With all that has happened to you and Camelot because of the result of magic. And now with Mordred and all the trouble he is now causing. Do you believe magic is corrupt?"

Arthur looked back. Merlin appeared deeply troubled.

"As you can imagine," Arthur started, "I have been giving this a lot of thought recently. But I've come to the conclusion that magic is only another form a power and I believe power in all its forms, whether as a leader, a skilled swordsman or as a sorcerer, can corrupt if we are not careful. You are no more in danger of becoming corrupt, as I am. We both need to be careful and remember that power should be used to protect and not to destroy."

Arthur watched as Merlin's troubled look slowly disappeared.

They continued their journey back to Camelot with Merlin in awe at Arthur's words. Merlin thoughts had been overcome by the fear that one day he would join Mordred but after what Arthur said, it put most of his fears to rest. How did Arthur know exactly what to say to comfort Merlin? It was like Arthur knew what was troubling him.

Once Arthur and Merlin reached the Citadel they were greeted by Gwen and Gaius. Gwen ran to Arthur throwing her arms around him and then kissing him on the mouth.

Gaius wrapped an arm around Merlin's shoulders. "Don't expect the same kind of greeting from me," he said looking at Gwen and Arthur.

* * *

That night Arthur got reports that most of the magical creatures had been killed and the rest had disappeared. After the meeting, Merlin walked with Arthur back to his chamber.

"This, I'm afraid, it but a small victory," Arthur said, sounding discouraged.

"I'm not sure it was a victory at all," Merlin sighed heavily. "Mordred already accomplished what he wanted. The kingdom knows there is dark magic in the land; that evil magic didn't end with Morgana."

They walked down the hall a little farther before Arthur stopped and said, "Merlin," he placed a hand on his servant's shoulders.

Merlin responded with a look of concern.

"I've decided, I'm going to trust you...completely from now on."

Merlin blinked, unable to say anything to Arthur's declaration of trust.

"Well, only about certain things," Arthur clarified.

Merlin let out a laugh, "You can't say you're going to trust me completely and then take it back."

"Come on, I'm not going to trust your opinion on woman or style in clothing attire. Or your incompetent way of handling a sword or any weapon for that matter."

"Oh, well that's all right." Merlin seemed unaffected by the insult. "I don't completely trust you with everything either."

"Like what?" Arthur asked, sounding like there couldn't be anything he shouldn't be trusted with.

"Like your inept ability to give a sincere apology, your complete lack of respect for your most valuable servant and your incompetent way of saying thank you or showing any gratitude for that matter."

Arthur's eyes narrowed but whatever he was about to say was interrupted by Gwen's presence. "Boys," she said coming to Arthur's side, "are we getting along."

"Perfectly," Arthur answered, turning to her and giving her a reassuring smile.

"Good," then she opened up the chamber door and went inside.

Arthur was about to follow her but Merlin asked, "Arthur, what did you see when you looked at the Shrieker?"

There was a moment of hesitation and then Arthur said with a shrug, "A dragon's head. Don't misunderstand, I'm not afraid of a dragon but ever since seeing that white dragon when we battled the Saxons, they've been on my mind. I was sure after we destroyed that egg that all the dragons were extinct, but I wonder how many more unseen threats are out there."

"Oh," Merlin said, then he bid the king good night.

Gaius found Merlin an hour later sitting on his bed nervously rubbing his hands together. Taking a seat next to him, Gaius asked, "Did things not go so well between you and Arthur today?"

"Everything was fine," Merlin responded with his focus remaining on the ground. "Arthur even told me that he is going to trust me again."

"So soon? That's wonderful."

"It would be if he could trust me, but there is still so much he doesn't know, so much I am still hiding from him. He doesn't know that I am the one who released the Great Dragon and caused all that destruction on Camelot or that I am the one that saved the White Dragon. And he doesn't know about what Mordred showed me in the crystal." Merlin gave Gaius a desperate look, "What should I do?"

Gaius thought for a moment and then said, "Why don't you start with having something to eat after such a long day and let tomorrow sort itself out."

Nodding, Merlin stood up and followed Gaius out of his room.

* * *

Check out my first published novel, _A GRIM AWAKENING: THE FOREST OF HOLLOW_. It is now up for sale. If you are interested, search it up on Barnes and Noble, or Amazon. Also, there is a  book trailer on Youtube!

Here is a synopsis -

Awaken to a grim world once hidden before your eyes.

There must be something wrong with 13-year-old, Ian Grim. Why else would Mitchel Trent, who everyone believes to be the nicest guy in school, bully him? Why did everyone at school give him nasty looks and whisper about him in spiteful gossip? Even teachers didn't like him. They always made him sit in the far corner of their classrooms where it was easy to ignore him. Even more hurtful, was the fact that Ian's own father blatantly ignored him. If it wasn't for his loving mother; his fun, yet psycho, younger brother; and his own sparkling sarcastic personality; Ian might think his life was a bit difficult. That is, until his mother goes missing one night.

In a twist of cruel irony, his father finally pays Ian's some attention only to threaten his life and force him on the run. Desperate for answers, Ian is compelled to accept help from Mitchel, the "nice" bully from school. That's when Ian learns that his mother was taken by the Reaper.

If Ian wishes to save his mother, he must first survive his father. And in order to do that, he will need to learn of the spirit world, discover his own power, and embrace his role in an ongoing shadow war, before the Reaper tears his world apart.


	3. Episode 3: Through the Looking Glass

**Merlin Season 6**

 **Episode 3: Through the Looking Glass**

In the dark woods, under the cloak of a bitter cold night, three undesirable men, with rotting teeth and scraggly hair, sat around a fire as they rummaged through a large beautifully decorated trunk. They laughed as they made jokes about the whimpering, yet saucy lady they had ambushed as she was traveling with her entourage. Pulling out sparkling jewelry, covered with sapphires, diamonds and emeralds, and fine silk dresses they discussed the price they would fetch for each item. Their boisterous laughter and slurred speech came to a sudden stop when hollow laughter from numerous voices echoed through the trees. Each of the men were on their feet with their swords in hand.

"Who's there?" a large man with long dark hair asked first, he wore a long brown cloak. He whipped around when he heard laughter behind him. "Show yourself, you coward."

"Mwah ha," the hollow laughter continued. "We are the guardians of the forest," a voice echoed. "Did you think you would get away attacking an innocent, and may I add a very beautiful woman, in my forest? You are surrounded, now throw down your weapons and leave my forest." The hollow voice roared through the trees.

The three men looked at each other with puzzled faces and then they threw their heads back and laughed at the absurdity of the faceless voice.

A round man with a large mustache, whose belly shook when he laughed said, "Do you think us fools? You are nothing but a coward who is hiding in the trees trying to trick us into giving you are loot. We will not fall for your trick."

Again the laughter of numerous voices shook the trees' leaves, then the voice said, "I have given you fair warning."

Up in the trees, hiding behind a large branch full of leaves a young man about sixteen, with short, dark wavy hair, a strong jaw and a long lean body squatted down. He lifted his bow and arrow aiming for a rope in a tree across from him that held back another arrow in a crossbow he had positioned earlier. With a smirk he released his arrow and it cut through the rope. The arrow in the crossbow fired, whizzing through the air and narrowly missing the round man's foot.

Again the young man shot his arrow into the trees surrounding the camp unleashing arrows, from the many hidden crossbows, upon the three men. The men danced around their small fire as the arrows shot at their feet. When one arrow hit the third man, an older man with protruding shoulder bones under his torn gray coat, in the foot, he threw down his sword and ran into the dark forest.

"Wait up," the other two called.

When they were gone, the young man climbed down the tree and proceeded to put the contents of the trunk back inside. "Morons," he scoffed under his breath.

* * *

In and inn, not too far away, a beautiful young woman with golden hair sat at a table whimpering dramatically. An elderly woman attending her, patted her hand and said soothingly, "You should be gratefully, Lady Annabeth, that all they took was your trunk."

"Grateful?" Lady Annabeth sneered dabbing at her eyes with a lace handkerchief. "My finest dresses were in that trunk."

"True," the elderly woman continued in a whisper, "but your father's guards fought bravely to protect you."

Lady Annabeth sniffed, "They should have given their lives to protect my trunk."

The door to the inn opened and the young man from the forest walked in. He was dressed in high black boots, brown breeches, a loose light blue shirt and a long, leather black coat. He came to Lady Annabeth and sat down. "Your trunk has been returned and one of your men is bringing it to your room as we speak." He then grabbed Lady Annabeth mug of liquid and drank it in one gulp. "Like I said, all too easy. In fact, I think I wasted too many arrows on those cowards."

Lady Annabeth eyes lit up with joy, "Thank you, Sir Gareth. I should have never doubted you."

Gareth smiled, "About my payment?"

Looking astonished, Lady Annabeth said, "Are you not a knight of Camelot. Should you not have done this feat as a duty to the realm?" Then she batted her long lashes, "Or as a service for a young beautiful lady."

"I am not a knight yet," Gareth said. "I am on my way to Camelot now to join my brother, Gwaine, as a knight. But I need money to make my journey."

With a huff, Lady Annabeth said, "Well consider this your first act of duty." She crossed her arms.

Gareth leaned forward, "Am I under the correct assumption that you refuse to pay the sum you promised me?"

Lady Annabeth swallowed a little intimidated by Gareth's strong glare. His eyes were a deep gray. "In my defense, you asked for a ridiculous amount as payment and I only agreed because I did not believe you would be able to retrieve it."

Gareth gazed at the high and mighty lady for a moment, then he stood up abruptly. He bowed and began to take his leave but then turned back toward Lady Annabeth, "Before I go, I should inform you that not all the contents of your trunk were retrieved." A smile of pure mischief lit up Gareth's face, "I am truly sorry for your loss."

Before Lady Annabeth could yell in outrage, Gareth was out the inn's door. He patted his pocket full of jewels, he wasn't a knight…yet.

* * *

As Gareth began untying his horse, he caught movement in the corner of his eye. He looked in the direction he had seen the movement and gasped. His older brother, Gwaine, stood not ten feet away. "Gwaine?"

Gwaine took off behind the inn. Gareth ran after him. When Gareth reached the back of the inn, Gwaine had disappeared. He frantically looked around, with only light from the moon to aid him, until he saw him in the distance standing inside the forest behind the inn. Gwaine inclined his head toward his younger brother then turned and ran deeper into the dark forest, Gareth followed.

Once in the forest, Gareth stopped to catch his breath. "Gwaine," he called out. "Why do you hide from me?"

Gwaine then stepped out from behind a tree. His transparent body caused Gareth to step back. Gareth looked at his brother's ghostly form with confusion. "No," Gareth moaned. "Tell me you are not some spirit."

"I am sorry, younger brother. I am as you guessed."

"But how?" Gareth moaned. "Did you die in the war against the Saxons?"

Gwaine shook his head. "The cause of my death is why I have come to visit you."

"If it is fowl-play, I will avenge you."

Gwaine smiled showing no teeth and then said, "There is a great evil in Camelot. I was killed because I discovered this secret."

"Tell me everything," Gareth said holding back the emotion in his throat.

"There are those in the walls of Camelot who walk closely with the king who wish him harm. They are using magic to gain his trust and then they intend to destroy him and all of Camelot. The people of the Old Religion cannot be trusted."

"Then I will warn the king."

"No, he will not believe a stranger over his own friends and his knights, even if you are my brother. You must reveal the threat without be detected."

Gareth frowned, "How can I do that?"

Gwaine lifted his arm and opened his fist. A small mirror, the size of a coin rested in his palm. The mirror had a hole where a leather strap, long enough to hang around a neck, was tied to it. "Wear this," Gwaine told him. "This mirror will reveal those whose intentions are evil. Find a way to get close to the king, but be carefully not to be known unless suspicion should fall on you."

With a nod, Gareth took the neckband and hung it around his neck. When he looked up, Gwaine was gone. With his shoulders slumped he made his way back to his horse.

* * *

Mordred watched Gareth ride off with his horse. He wore a satisfied smile. He pulled out an identical mirror, though slightly larger than the one he gave Gareth, out of his dark blue cloak. The mirror reflected the road ahead of Gareth. As he looked into the mirror the angry whispers of the dead sorcerers he had heard since he rose from his grave grew louder. Their voices caused Mordred to jerk his head around and twitch his left eye. "Shut up," he shouted. The whispering ceased but only for moment, always just a moment.

* * *

Back in Camelot, knights gathered in groups of five and six, were spread out over the grassy hill side training with swords, maces and other various weapons. In the armory room, Arthur impatiently waited for Merlin to bring him his chainmail, armor and sword.

With arms loaded high, Merlin began making his way toward Arthur, the metal clanged at he walked.

"Don't forget my mace," Arthur called out. "I'll be needing that today, too."

Sighing, Merlin turned around and grabbed the mace that was laying against the stone wall.

"And throwing daggers," Arthur added.

Merlin tucked the heavy and pointy mace under his arm and shifted the armor to his left hand. He managed to grab a few daggers lying on a table.

"You know what," Arthur appeared to be thinking. "We have a lot of new recruits, I think they should also practice with the spear. I would like to see how good their arms are. Grab that too."

With a look of pure irritation, Merlin again turned back to the assortment of weapons. He could feel the mace under one arm and Excalibur under the other arm, were slipping. He squeezed his arms tighter to his side. The muscles in his arms burned but he held on as he turned his head to the side and grabbed a spear with his teeth. Success! He turned back around just to have one end of the spear hit the wall which jolted his whole body causing everything he was holding to fall to the floor. The clanging metal echoed in the armory as it hit the stone floor.

Arthur looked up from the training schedule he was going over raising his brow, but not in surprise. "Was holding only what you can carry too complicated to figure out?"

Merlin threw Arthur a stubborn glare. "You'll be surprised how much I can carry." His eyes glowed, as they did the armor, spear, mace, daggers and Excalibur levitated off the ground and started floating toward Arthur.

Merlin stood by Arthur and asked, "Anything else you'd like to practice with today?"

Arthur shook his head and scowled at the objects in the air.

Almost all the floating objects had made it to Arthur and Merlin, the only weapon that remained in the air was the mace. But before the mace made it, the door to the armory flew wide open and Leon stepped in. Merlin quickly inclined his head upward so that the mace was floating just above Leon.

Leon bowed and said, "All the new recruits have signed in, Sire. You'll be pleased with the amount of brave young men that are willing to serve their king and people."

Arthur nodded, doing his best not to look up at the floating mace. "That's good. I will be out in a moment. I have just a few things I'd like to discuss with Merlin," he put a hand on Merlin's shoulder and squeezed, "first." He turned his head toward Merlin and scowled. Merlin had plastered a completely innocent look on his face as he tried not to show the pain Arthur was causing in his shoulder.

Leon bowed and existed.

As soon as the door was closed, Arthur rounded on Merlin so fast that Merlin lost his concentration and the mace clattered to the ground. "How on earth did you ever manage to hide from me that you had magic, for so long?" he shouted softly. "Have you always been this foolish? Or is it because now that I know, you are taking less precautions and becoming more incompetent?"

"Hmm," Merlin pondered rubbing his shoulder. "I don't think I am using magic any more than I usually did. Perhaps now that you know, it's you who has become less foolish and incompetent then you were before."

Arthur grabbed his gauntlet and made as if he was going to hit Merlin, and then said, "Forget it. I don't have time for this right now." Then he pointed his finger in Merlin's face, "I don't want to see you using magic to do your chores anymore. There is no point risking you being found out for something so meaningless."

"That's okay," Merlin shrugged, "I've had a lot of practice hiding it from you before."

"Merlin," Arthur growled.

With a smug smile, Merlin began helping Arthur put on his chainmail and armor. In another ten minutes they were outside with all the new recruits on a bright sunny day.

* * *

Throughout the morning, and most of early afternoon, the new recruits proved their skill in swordplay, hand to hand combat, the mace and every other weapon that could kill a man. There was one who stood out above the rest, a teenage boy with short wavy brown hair, a strong nose and a tall lean body. He was quick on his feet in combat and even quicker at throwing insults that enraged his opponent.

"Who is that?" Arthur asked as the young boy dodged the meaty fist of his opponent.

Leon looked down at his scroll. "His name is Gareth, he is only fifteen. He is our youngest and as you can see our most talented recruit."

"Along with being the most obnoxious one." Arthur put a finger to his lip, "He reminds me of someone."

Merlin agreed.

Gareth slid under his opponent's legs and kicked the back of his opponent's knees causing him to collapse forward on his knees. "Did that hurt, because it looked like it hurt," Gareth mocked.

His more muscular opponent roared as he rolled back on to his feet, but no matter if he was on his feet or off them it made no difference, Gareth was too fast.

"Come on," Gareth continued, "You're so slow you're moving backwards. I know I'm good but you make me look even better." Gareth's muscular opponent was tiring out because all the taunting had angered him to the point that he began swinging wildly. "I hope this isn't your only carrier option." Out of steam, Gareth's large opponent fell to the ground without Gareth throwing one punch. "Nap time."

Gareth proved his superior skills in all areas of combat but he excelled at the bow and arrow. At the end the training all the new recruits gathered. Arthur stood before them higher up on the hill. "You all have done very well today. You've made your king proud. Tonight we will be having a feast, to which you are all invited to. It is a feast that will be in honor of the men that we lost. I know that many of you are eager to go off to battle, but don't misunderstand me when I say, I hope that there will be peace in our land for many years. As honored as I would be to fight beside anyone of you, I pray that that day will not come soon, if ever. Now clean up and come back prepared to feast."

The new recruits began to disperse with high spirits as they anticipated the coming feast that night. Arthur signaled for Gareth to come forward.

"Sire," Gareth bowed slightly which did not go unnoticed by Arthur.

"You are very skilled for your age," Arthur said.

Gareth shrugged. "I know. That's why I want to be a knight. I was kind of hoping for more of a challenge," he stated like it was a simple fact. "It's been a long time since I have been able to test my skills."

Arthur smiled, amused. "You may be full of confidence, but there isn't an ounce of humility in you."

"Humility is for the weak," Gareth scoffed.

"Humility is for everyone," Arthur said with conviction placing a hand on one of Gareth's shoulders, "even for a king."

Gareth watched as Arthur turned away, his eyes cast downward frowning.

* * *

That night the feast was in full swing and spilled out into the Citadel. With all the mourning for fallen soldiers and the work that had to be done in securing Camelot and its people's safety, there had been no rejoicing for some time. Merlin watched from the sidelines with the smell of savory meat and hot bread causing his mouth to water. He helped fill knights' glasses every now and again, attended to the party guest's needs with the rest of the servants. He was startled though when Arthur beckoned him to come over with a simple wave of his hand. Merlin grabbed a full pitcher and brought it over ready to fill Arthur's cup, but as he neared closer he noticed that Arthur's cup was still full.

"Your Highness," Merlin said, waiting for Arthur's orders.

"I want you to take a seat and join us," the king said, he kept his focus on his plate of food that he was eating.

Merlin frowned like he was unsure if he had heard right. "Sire?"

"You heard me," Arthur smiled, finally looking up. "You have as much right as anyone of my knights to join the table. So you are off duty tonight, now take a seat before I think up more chores for you to do."

Merlin could only stare back at Arthur stunned. Arthur called another servant forward, the young servant woman led Merlin to an empty seat. Gaius smiled as Merlin passed him. Merlin was elated and yet slightly uncomfortable as he took his seat feeling underdressed in his blue shirt and red scarf.

The young woman filled Merlin's glass with purple liquid and placed a plate full of roasted chicken, boiled potatoes, a chunk of white cheese and hot bread before him. He looked up from his plate at Arthur who was smiling at him with his glass raised.

What was even more surprising than finding himself at the table that night, was that not a single knight looked at him as if he didn't belong. Arthur, Gwen and Gaius were the only ones that knew what Merlin had done to help them win the battle against the Saxons but the knights still seemed to respect Merlin even without that knowledge.

Without further thought, Merlin began to dig in. He had made it through his chicken and most of his potatoes when he heard a lady's high pitched scream. He looked up and to his horror he saw a tray of freshly cooked chicken floating in the air and landing right before Percival who was sitting a few seats down from Merlin. The scrape of many chairs sounded throughout the room as the knights stood.

"He's a sorcerer!" the young servant woman, that led Merlin to his seat, squealed, pointing a finger at Percival and backing into a wall.

Merlin's eyes caught a flash of light. His head turned in the direction he saw it coming from. There was a shadow that lingered for a few moments just outside the window and then disappeared.

"What happened?" Arthur demanded, looking from Percival to the servant woman and then throwing an accusing look Merlin's way. Merlin shook his head and lifted his hand waving off the accusation. Arthur turned back to the servant woman.

The young servant woman muttered, "Sir Percival asked for more chicken and when I went to fetch it I saw him use magic to make it fly right to him."

Percival stood up to defend himself, "Your Highness, I don't know what happened. I swear I didn't use magic. I was just thinking that that freshly roasted chicken looked good and then it came right toward me."

"He lies," another servant said trembling in fear. "Camelot is under attack by sorcery. We are all doomed."

The room filled up quickly with more terrifying cries. Some of the knights cried in outrage that there was no way Sir Percival was a sorcerer while others dared them to deny what they saw with their own eyes.

Arthur slammed his fist down hard on the table, knocking a few cups over spilling the purple liquid that ran along the table and onto the floor. "Silence!" Everyone went still. Arthur looked at Percival and then closed his eyes thinking for a moment, when he opened them again he said, "Guards, take Sir Percival to the dungeon. We will hold him there until we can get to the bottom of this."

The guards did as they were commanded. Percival didn't put up a fight. Seeing him taken away by the guards seemed to calm a few fears. Merlin again looked up at the window where he had seen that flash of light and the shadowy figure. He left his seat and came to stand next to Gaius. "This is Mordred's doing," he hissed.

"I don't doubt that."

* * *

Gareth climbed down one of the outside walls that surrounded Camelot. The mirror his brother had given was already safely put back underneath his shirt. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief but sucked it back in when he caught a glimpse of his brother's ghost behind a tree. "Gwaine," he called out.

Gwaine turned and headed deeper into the woods. Gareth followed, jogging to catch up. Just when he was on his brother, Gwaine disappeared. Gareth swiveled around to find Gwaine was now behind him.

"I did as you asked," Gareth started. "You were right. It was someone in Arthur's close circle that was a threat. It was a knight named Percival."

Gwaine nodded, "I thought as much. We were close as fellow knights of the realm. But I fear your task is not yet complete brother."

"What do you mean?" Gareth frowned.

"Percival is not the only one that has infiltrated King Arthur's circle. You must find all those that threaten him if the king and Camelot are ever to be safe."

Gareth placed his hand over the mirror under his shirt. His face showed unease and hesitation. "Are you sure?"

"I gave my life for king and crown. I sought you out beyond the grave because I was so sure. Will you do this for me, brother? Will you do this for your king?"

Gareth paused for only a moment, then nodded.

"I think one of Arthur's servants saw me tonight. I am not sure because he was sitting down with the knights."

Gwaine, who appeared like he was about to leave, turned back around. "Merlin."

Gareth shrugged, "I am not sure if that is his name but he was the same servant who stuck by Arthur's side today."

"Stay away from him," Gwaine commanded.

"Is he dangerous?" Gareth laughed at the very thought. "I'm pretty sure I could break him in half without even trying."

Gwaine's spirit grew larger, looming over Gareth. "Do as I say, and stay far away. He doesn't look like much but he has a keen eye and he will stop you from completing your mission if he catches you again."

"I understand."

Gareth watched as his brother disappeared and then turned back to Camelot.

* * *

The events of the feast spread quickly through Camelot that night and even to the villages bordering her. Fights broke out in the streets as neighbor argued with neighbor about what was to be done. The knights were sent out that night to curb the people's fears but the people attacked the knights with harsh words. Percival was another knight, just like Mordred, who sat at King Arthur's round table. There was no telling how many other knights possessed magic and, there for, was a threat to the people.

* * *

In the dungeon, Percival sat against a wall in his cell listening to all the commotion outside. The sound of footsteps coming down the stone stairs brought him back to his surroundings. Leon and Arthur appeared. Percival stood up to greet them and then said, "Arthur, please believe me. I did not use magic. I don't know how that tray of chicken flew to me. I..."

Arthur held up his hand. "I believe you. This is no doubt Mordred's doing."

Leon agreed with a nod and then asked, "Did you see anything or anyone out of the ordinary?"

With an impish look Percival answered, "I had a plate full of delicious food," was his only observation. "So unless you're asking me if the bread was a tad too dry or the potatoes undercooked, I saw and noticed nothing."

Arthur and Leon shook their heads.

"We will get to the bottom of this, so hold tight for now," Arthur said.

Percival nodded.

"And I'll make sure to tell the cooks your observation of their food," Leon added as if it was just as important.

"Uh," Percival said, "I'd rather you not. I found that that only angers them and then you have to be careful what you eat for a few days."

Arthur and Leon both chuckled.

* * *

Merlin and Gaius sat waiting up in Arthur's chamber room discussing what happened. Arthur entered the room along with Gwen a few moments later.

Merlin stood and asked, "How is Percival doing?"

"He'll be fine for a few days," Arthur said, "as long as the quality of food he is accustomed to eating remains the same. What have you figured out?"

Gaius answered, "We searched through the dining hall and found nothing out of the ordinary that would suggest there was an enchanted object. Merlin can sense magic."

Arthur turned to Merlin.

"I didn't feel anything. Even when the tray of chicken was in the air I sensed nothing. Magic normally leaves a lingering sensation but when Gaius and I searched the hall it felt normal."

"Tell Arthur what you think you saw," Gaius said.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I thought I saw a flash of light and a shadow just outside one of the windows of the dining hall."

Gwen asked, "Are you sure it wasn't some lightning in the distance and perhaps a curtain?"

"I can't be certain, it happened very fast and the movement of the shadow was very fluid, kind of like a curtain flowing." Merlin sounded like he was trying to convince himself that it was nothing that he saw.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "Why do you want it to only be a curtain that you saw? What else do you think it could have been that was outside the window up that high?"

"If it was not Percival that performed magic," Gaius said, "then it was someone close by. And since we are all thinking of the same person..."

"You believe that Mordred was here tonight," Arthur finished.

"Or that it was just a curtain," Merlin added hopefully.

Raising one brow, Arthur asked, "Over the years, how often, Merlin, have your suspicions been wrong?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, thinking back. "Almost never."

"Then why are you trying to deny them now?"

Gaius was the one to answer, "Merlin doesn't like the idea that Mordred can now move in and out of Camelot undetected. If that is what Mordred is doing, then that means he has become a very powerful warlock in a short time. He may be more of a threat than Nimueh, Morgause and Morgana combined."

"If Mordred is in Camelot then we need to find him." Arthur said. "I will send my knights to look but if someone else or something else is doing his dirty work for him then we need to find out who or what." Arthur directed his last comment to Merlin, clearly giving him the task.

Merlin and Gaius nodded, bowed and then left the room. As they made their way back home, Gaius said, "Seems like Arthur is giving you greater responsibility now."

"I know," Merlin responded sounding a little nervous.

"That doesn't make you happy? You've always wanted him to see you more than a servant, and clearly, now he does. He relies on you."

"That's what makes me nervous. Before, if I messed up or failed, no one pointed a finger at me, now if a fail..."

"Trust in yourself."

"I just can't get out of my head what I saw in the crystal, that somehow in the future I will fail Camelot."

"Trust in yourself," Gaius said again.

"Is that the only advice you can give me?"

"Trust in the destiny you choose."

Merlin rolled his eyes. Gaius smiled.

* * *

The next morning, a large crowd of angry and frightened people had gathered in the Citadel demanding to know what their king intended to do. Many wanted an execution just as King Uther had done in the past. Arthur stood high above them gazing down at the crowd with a deep frown on his face. "People of Camelot, I assure you that every measure is being taken to find out what happened last night."

"We know what happened!" someone in the audience cried.

Another voice shouted, "A sorcerer has yet again infiltrated Camelot, and who's to say it won't happen again or that there aren't now more among us?"

Merlin's feet began to shuffle, this was far worse than ever before. When Merlin had first come to Camelot and witnessed his first execution he felt that the people took pity on the young man who was slain. There was no pity in the eyes among this crowd, not even for a knight as loved as Percival. Merlin was comforted when Gwen reached over and lightly touched Merlin's elbow.

"Calm down and be silent!" Arthur commanded firmly. "I will not execute anyone, knight or other without a full investigation and a trial. Go back to your homes, stay off the streets as much as possible until this matter is solved."

The crowd remained where they were demanding more to be done, but Arthur said no more as he turned his back to them and went back inside.

* * *

Early afternoon, Gareth lined up with the rest of the new recruits on the training ground. Most of the knights were still out searching for an intruder in Camelot. After all the new recruits were accounted for and then divided into large groups for training, Gareth managed to slip away while the new recruits were being placed in their groups. He expertly made his way up the back wall and into the castle. He hid behind a tapestry letting a few servant pass him. Once they had passed Gareth pulled out the mirror and faced it toward them.

One of the servants was complaining about all the cleanup that needed to be done from last night's feast along with the rest of the chores she had to do that day. "Sometimes I wish I had more than two hands so I could get things done twice as fast and then enjoy the rest of my day off my feet."

In the small round mirror, the servant woman's reflection shone clearly. Mordred watched on the other side of the mirror that reflected everything Gareth pointed his mirror at. A small smile pulled at his lips. "Wish granted," Mordred said. His eyes glowed as he muttered a few words of the Old Religion.

* * *

Back in the castle the servant woman's body turned stiff for a few moments and then she fell to the floor.

"Maddy," the other servant, an older woman, spoke. "Are you all right?"

Maddy slowly pushed herself off the ground, with not two hands but four. Maddy screamed as she gazed in horror at four hands and four identical arms that came out of her side. The second pair of arms had ripped through the side of her dress.

The older servant woman cried, "Sorcery! Sorcery!" She backed away from her young servant friend as she continued to point an accusing finger.

Two guards came running down the hall, they froze when they saw the strange scene before them.

"I heard her wish for more than two hands," the older servant accused frantically, "and now she has four."

Maddy sat crying on the floor as four hands covered her face.

With slight hesitation, the two guards took Maddy, who began hysterically deny that this was not her doing, by grabbing under both sets of arms and taking her straight to the dungeon.

* * *

As the day continued, two more knights, a member of the council and a cook were all seen using magic. The dungeon cells began to fill and the fears of the people of Camelot rose.

"This is madness," Merlin declared as he entered Gaius's home late afternoon. "Not a sign or trace of Mordred anywhere, yet I know this somehow is his doing. If Mordred is not in Camelot then how his he performing magic here?"

"Take a look at this," Gaius said opening a book. On the left page was a picture of a broken mirror and on the right was writing. "I have been searching through every book I could find to see if there is a way to perform magic from a great distance. Most require enchanted objects but once the object leaves your hands you do not have control of the magic it performs. I believe these spells are too focused, too precise to be the cause of an enchanted object. So while I was going through my books I too saw a flash of light out of the corner of my eye." Gaius picked up a glass beaker, "It was this bouncing the sunlight coming through the window. You could have seen something bouncing or reflecting light from inside the dining hall last night. And that got me thinking." He then pointed to the drawing of the broken mirror. "This here says that if you can enchant a mirror and then break it, the two pieces will stay connected no matter how far apart they are. It's possible that Mordred can use a mirror to conduct or control magic from far away."

"You're saying, if there's a piece of a mirror here and Mordred has the other piece he can channel magic through it."

"It's a possibility."

"But if there is a piece of the mirror here, how is it getting around? Magic is not happening in one place but all over."

"Someone must be carrying it, if this is what is happening."

Merlin's eyes widened, "That's it! The shadow that I saw with the flash of light. But who could have possibly been outside the window? That window is high off the ground."

"It would have to be someone very athletic."

"You mean a knight."

"Or a new recruit. This all started yesterday when they all arrived."

"And all the Knights of the Round Table were inside will the new recruits ate out in the Citadel. Anyone of them could have broken away and not have been noticed."

Gaius looked grim as he said, "You had better go and tell Arthur."

* * *

Merlin found Arthur sitting at his table in his room with his hands over his face. He didn't even look up when Merlin entered the room. "You better have good news for me, Merlin, because I just got accused of being weak by some of the council members for not executing swift judgment."

"They called you weak right to your face?" Merlin asked astonished.

"No," Arthur said, "But they certainly implied it by how often they said, 'When Uther was king he did this and he did that.' I have tried to be better king than my father, more compassionate, more opened and not allowing fear to blind me."

"This is not your fault. This is Mordred's doing."

"Whether it is or whether it's not, unless we find the source, things are going to get worse."

"Well I think Gaius might have found the source."

Arthur indicated that he was listen by looking up and leaning forward on his hands.

"Gaius believes that Mordred is able to conduct magic from far away using a broken mirror. If you enchant a mirror then even if it breaks the pieces of the mirror are still connected. Mordred might have one mirror while the other mirror is here in Camelot. I think the flash of light I saw just outside the window was light reflecting off a mirror. Someone here is doing Mordred's work for him."

Arthur stood, "Every place that magic has been present has been inside the castle walls. If there is someone working with Mordred then he is highly skilled in stealth."

"And probably very athletic, someone who might be in training, perhaps?"

"Are you accusing one of the new recruits?"

Merlin nodded, "The problem did start when they arrived."

Sitting back down, Arthur said, "Then we have a problem. I can't very well order a search of the new recruits things, it will show distrust, and if the search got out to the people then they too will lose faith in the future knights of Camelot. After the fight against the Saxons and now all this, we are barely holding together as kingdom. If we are going to find out who is behind this, then we must do it quickly and quietly."

"I have an idea. This person climbed the outside wall without being seen. If you could present a test tomorrow morning as a training exercise we might be able to narrow the field of suspects down."

Arthur stood again and clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder, "Just when I think you've squeezed out the very last of your intelligence, you go and have a brilliant idea."

"I've come up with many brilliant ideas," Merlin defended.

"Yes, and every time you do, it surprises me."

"Then I must surprise you an awful lot."

Arthur let out a small laugh.

* * *

The next morning the new recruits gathered just outside Camelot's walls. Arthur stood before them fully dressed in his armor. "Today we are presenting to you a new challenge, a contest to see who among you has the courage and the skill to scale this wall. In battle there are many times that our enemies hide behind their stone walls, they may be holding prisoners. Or what if Camelot was taken and we needed to find a way back in to take it back from our enemy. This is why today we wish for you to prove your skills in this area."

Most of the new recruits looked up at the tall, stone wall showing eagerness to overcome such a challenge. A few looked scared but hid it behind calm faces. Among the new recruits Merlin saw one among them who appeared almost bored with the challenge before him. Gareth watched as his fellow new recruits began to scale the wall. He shook his head and laughed as one would slip and fall. Merlin couldn't help but notice there was something familiar with the way Gareth laughed, it reminded him of someone.

Large piles of hay were laid out at the base of the wall to catch any who should fall and fail to make it to the top. Very few made it to the top and those that did were so slow and clumsy about it that Merlin and Arthur shook their heads. Then it was Gareth's turn. An awe went through the crowd when Gareth stepped up to the large, looming wall and began to climb. His fingers found their way between the cracks with such ease that he was able to pull himself up to the top in less than half the time of anyone else. He reached the top in a matter of minutes and held up his arms as his fellow new recruits cheered.

"Either he's our man," Arthur said, "or the real culprit was smart enough to know this was a trap."

Gareth's arms were still raised as the young men beneath him continued to cheer. Merlin's eyes glowed as he used his magic to look closer at Gareth, he saw a faint ping of light coming through the part of Gareth's shirt that was loosely tied. "It's him," Merlin told Arthur. "I can see the mirror."

Arthur turned to Merlin with a frown, "From this far away?"

"I've got spectacular eyesight, remember?"

"Oh, right."

* * *

Gareth followed the rest of the new recruits for lunch as they began making their way back into the walls of Camelot. Most of the new recruits were congratulating him by ruffling his already messy brown hair. He laughed as he pushed them away but stopped when he saw Gwaine waiting for him in the woods. With a quick excuse that he left something behind, he again followed his brother deeper into the woods.

Gwaine barely waited for Gareth to get there before he began to speak, "Why haven't you shone the mirror on someone lately? I told you how important it is to eradicate this evil in Camelot, King Arthur's life depends on it."

Gareth looked from his brother and then down to the ground, "I'm not sure about this, Gwaine. Every person that has shown their ability to use magic seems so surprised. They don't act guilty."

"They're experts in the art of deception," Gwaine told him, impatiently. "Can't you see that?"

"Maybe so, but this doesn't feel right."

Gwaine's spirit grew as he growled angrily. "I have come back to give you this important task. I gave my life for Camelot and for Arthur. Are you my brother or are you a coward?"

Gareth pushed his shoulders back, "I am your brother."

"Then finished what you started, what I started," and with that, Gwaine disappeared.

"Yes, brother," Gareth said and then turned and walked away looking deeply discouraged and confused.

When Gareth got back, Sir Leon approached him, "The king wishes to speak to you."

"Is this about how much more advanced I am then the rest of these beginners? Because it's about time."

"I imagine," Sir Leon said with a straight face, then he turned to lead Gareth away.

As Gareth followed he turned back to the rest of the new recruits and gave them a smug smile. Then Gareth was led to the throne room, he saw Arthur sitting on the throne with Merlin at his side. He glanced around the room, but besides Sir Leon, no one else was in the room. Sir Leon closed the doors behind him leaving Gareth to stand alone before the king and oddly his servant.

"How is it that you have come to be so skilled?" Arthur began in a casual tone, resting against the back of his chair.

Gareth went to one knee and answered, "When you have lived most of your life on the run you have to learn or die."

"Why have you been on the run for so long?"

"My father was a wealthy lord and a tyrant. My mother fearing for the life of my older brother and me, she had us taken away. I have been on the run until a few years ago when word of my father's passing reached me."

Arthur frowned at this new knowledge but then his face became impassive again. "Who is your brother?"

Gareth's mouth tightened as he hesitated to answer but he answered honestly, "Sir Gwaine," he mumbled.

Arthur took in a deep breath and looked up at Merlin then back down to Gareth, "I am sure you have heard that he was killed in battle."

Gareth nodded.

"Was he the one that taught you?"

"Yes, sire. At least most of the skills I have."

"He was a brave knight and a great man. Did you come to Camelot to join the knights because of him?"

Again Gareth nodded.

"Do you know why Gwaine stood out among other men?"

Gareth shook his head, "No, sire."

"He was honest about who he was, his purpose and what he hoped for. He was a man that could trusted. Gareth," Arthur said raising one brow, "can you be trusted?"

Merlin watched as Gareth paled. He did not answer for over a minute as he contemplated his answer to Arthur's question. Then Gareth reached into his shirt and pulled out a piece of a mirror tied to a leather strap that was around his neck, "I do not know, Your Majesty."

Leaning forward, Arthur continued, "Explain to me why."

With a quick swallow Gareth began, "A few days ago, while I was on my way to Camelot my brother's spirit appeared to me."

As strange as the story started Arthur did not interrupt.

"He told me that he was killed because he discovered that there were sorcerers in Camelot and that they meant to do you harm. He gave me this mirror and said that it would reveal those who could not be trusted. But since I have used the mirror many have proven to possess magic that seem so innocent. I am not sure if the mirror is mistaken or if my trust in my brother is what is mistaken." Gareth kept his head low.

Arthur leaned forward on to his knees as he mulled over all that Gareth had told him. "Gareth, you are a victim of a great deception. Do you remember the infamous knight Mordred who proved to be a sorcerer and betrayed me to join Morgana?"

"I heard the stories."

"Few know this, but he is alive, and he wishes to escalate the fear of magic so that those who possess magic will have no choice but to join his forces against those who do not."

Gareth's eyes widened in shock, "Do you mean to tell me that my brother is somehow tied to Mordred beyond the grave?"

Arthur shook his head, "No, I believe Mordred used magic to deceive you into believing he was your brother."

Gareth fell into his hands, moaning, "Then I have been the cause of this chaos. For this, I must die so that all those innocent people I have hurt do not have to suffer."

With a smile Arthur said, "You are like your brother, honor above all else, even your own life. Guards!"

Two guards entered the throne room. "Take Gareth to a cell and lock him up."

Gareth got up and went without a fight.

As soon as he was gone Merlin asked, "You're not going to sentence him to die, are you? You heard him, he's a victim."

Arthur shook his head at Merlin in disbelief. "For someone who always talks about what a great king I am, you certainly think of me as a heartless one, sometimes. Nope, I already have a punishment in mind for him and it will not only take care of two of my problems but maybe even three."

Merlin was about to ask what three problems he was talking about when the mirror that Gareth left on the ground began to rise. It then flew toward his throat like a disc. Merlin was quick to put up his hand and stop the mirror mid-flight. There was great force pushing the mirror, Merlin's arm began to shake. "Mordred has gotten stronger." A bead of sweat ran down Merlin's face as he continued to fight against Mordred's magic. As he did, the mirror tilted forward until Merlin could see his reflection. Then his reflection disappeared and Mordred was now in the mirror but he was not alone. All around him Merlin saw dark shadows with gold eyes. This was were Mordred was getting his power.

Arthur pulled out Excalibur and with one swing shattered the mirror in to hundreds of pieces that fell to the floor. "That took care of it."

"I'm not so sure," Merlin said as the tiny, sharp pieces of the mirror rose into the air and pointed themselves at Merlin and Arthur. The sharp pieces flew at them like hundreds of tiny daggers.

Arthur covered his face but Merlin, slowing down time, uttered a word in the old language and fire erupted from his hands melting the glass instantly leaving nothing left.

Arthur dropped his arms and sighed with relief. "I would have led with that," he said.

"Right." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Because now that you know I have magic, you have become an expert in how I should use it."

With a smug smile Arthur retorted, "Well it's about time you realized."

"What?"

"I'm superior to you every way."

"Yep, still arrogant."

* * *

The next morning Arthur ordered all the prisoners to be released. He called for the people to be gathered. Merlin stood with him just inside the doors that led to the balcony. Looking through a window Merlin asked, "What are you going to tell them that would explain all this?"

Arthur took a deep breath, "The truth."

"If they learn that Mordred is alive won't it make things worse, even increase their fears."

"Maybe, but how can I expect my people to trust me if I am not honest with them?"

Merlin nodded that he understood then asked, "The whole truth?"

Arthur answered with a raised brow, "No, do you think I'm stupid?"

"Not entirely," Merlin answered honestly.

Arthur gave Merlin a glare before he opened the doors and stepped on to the balcony to greet his people that had gathered in the Citadel. The buzzing of hundreds of voices stopped once Arthur raised his hands to get their attention. Everyone turned to listen.

"I have gathered you here today to tell you that I am releasing all the prisoners."

The people instantly began to reject this in loud and angry voices. Arthur again had to silence them. "There is something you must know," he said raising his voice over them. "Mordred is alive."

Many gasps were heard throughout the crowd.

"He was seen over a week ago at the base of the White Mountains. I confronted him there and learned of his plan. He wishes to start a war, not between the five kingdoms but with those belonging to the Old Religion, the people of magic. What happened the last few days was a part of his plot. He wants us not to trust each other, not to rely on one another. He wants us to accuse each other falsely, he wants to strike fear in the heart of Camelot and then feed that fear until it becomes the source of our destruction. I do not tell you this to bring further fear of magic into your lives but to remind you that magic is not the enemy."

Merlin could see the surprise on everyone's faces when Arthur declared that magic was not the enemy. This was not what King Uther had preached to them.

"Mordred is the enemy and if we forget that, then Mordred will win. Camelot now faces a threat far greater than anything it has faced before and it has taken root in these walls. Fear of the unknown, fear of what we cannot see coming, and fear of each other will drive us a part." Arthur paused for a moment and looked out as all the people of Camelot turned with sober faces. He took in a breath and said with firm conviction, "We can stand as one and defeat our enemy or we can stand a part and fall. I leave the choice up to you." Then he turned without another word and walked back inside.

Merlin watched as he walked away disappearing deeper into the castle. The people down below stood quietly and then slowly left one by one.

* * *

In the dungeon Arthur stood outside the bars that held Gareth. Merlin stood not too far behind him.

"You brought a lot of trouble to Camelot," Arthur began, "and you must face proper punishment for it, whether you were deceived or not."

Gareth hung his head low. "I know Sire, and I do not disagree. I will accept whatever judgment you pass, even execution."

A smile touched Arthur's lips. "I do not believe execution is necessary. You did, after all, confess to the crime. You believed your actions to be for the good of Camelot and the king. Your punishment, though you may prefer execution, is to be Merlin's assistant."

"What?" both Gareth and Merlin exclaimed.

"You will help Merlin as he serves me," Arthur explained.

Gareth scoffed, "You mean to make me a servant, to a servant?"

Arthur's blues eyes were steady on Gareth. "Prove your loyalty and then you shall have a chance at becoming a knight once again."

There was a moment of silence before Gareth conceded with a nod.

As Arthur left Merlin followed at his heels. "Why are you making him my assistant?"

"This will kill three birds with one stone," Arthur said.

"What three birds?"

Arthur turned to face Merlin, "One, Gareth needs to be punished. Two, this will teach him humility and three..." Arthur smiled and let whatever he was going to say trail off.

With wide, outraged eyes Merlin asked, "What's the third one? Arthur? ARTHUR!"

* * *

Check out my first published novel, _A GRIM AWAKENING: THE FOREST OF HOLLOW_. It is now up for sale. If you are interested, search it up on Barnes and Noble, or Amazon. Also, there is a  book trailer on Youtube!

Here is a synopsis -

Awaken to a grim world once hidden before your eyes.

There must be something wrong with 13-year-old, Ian Grim. Why else would Mitchel Trent, who everyone believes to be the nicest guy in school, bully him? Why did everyone at school give him nasty looks and whisper about him in spiteful gossip? Even teachers didn't like him. They always made him sit in the far corner of their classrooms where it was easy to ignore him. Even more hurtful, was the fact that Ian's own father blatantly ignored him. If it wasn't for his loving mother; his fun, yet psycho, younger brother; and his own sparkling sarcastic personality; Ian might think his life was a bit difficult. That is, until his mother goes missing one night.

In a twist of cruel irony, his father finally pays Ian's some attention only to threaten his life and force him on the run. Desperate for answers, Ian is compelled to accept help from Mitchel, the "nice" bully from school. That's when Ian learns that his mother was taken by the Reaper

If Ian wishes to save his mother, he must first survive his father. And in order to do that, he will need to learn of the spirit world, discover his own power, and embrace his role in an ongoing shadow war, before the Reaper tears his world apart.


	4. Episode 4: The Worth of a Noble Servant

**Dear Readers,**

 **My review count is sad. So, if you will help me out and go back an review for each episode, even if you say one word, I will update twice next Saturday.**

 **Merlin Season 6**

 **Episode 4: The Worth of a Noble Servant**

With a loud Thud! Merlin sat down at the dinner table across from Gaius. His head hit the hardwood and there it remained until Gaius pushed it off the table with a bowl full of large chunks of potatoes and carrots. Small waves of steam rose into the air and the smell of the savory broth drifted into Merlin's nose, renewing his strength.

"Hard day?" Gaius asked.

"Hard week," Merlin mumbled with a mouth full of soup already.

Gaius took a bite of his soup and then said, "I thought Gareth was supposed to help you with your duties to the king. You'd think it would be easier."

"You'd think," Merlin grumbled trying to keep a large potato in his mouth. "Arthur more than doubled my chores, and with Gareth at my side, all the time, I can't do any magic."

"Terrible," Gaius shook his head dramatically. "You having to learn how to do chores like a normal person, what evil scheme is Arthur up to?"

Merlin's eyes narrowed as he gazed at Gaius over his almost empty bowl of soup, "Are you on his side?"

"I'm simply implying that with all that's been happening, now more than ever, you need to be cautious and if having Gareth at your side keeps you from accidently exposing your secret, than a few sore muscles isn't so bad."

"A few sore muscles?" Merlin whined. "Just today, Arthur had us clean out all the stables, shine all the armor and wash the new recruits clothing, which was difficult enough. Try adding Gareth's constant whining and complaining about how these chores aren't fit for someone with his exceptional talents and why servant work is beneath him."

"Listening to someone whine all day, that must get on ones nerves."

Merlin huffed at Gaius's sarcastic tone, knowing full well that he was making light of Merlin's own whining. Merlin finished his meal as Gaius tried to suppress a grin.

* * *

Early the next morning, Merlin practically barged into Arthur's room after being summoned to fill Arthur's bathtub.

"I'm the third bird you are killing with that stone, aren't I?" Merlin accused.

Arthur pulled off his shirt and then faced Merlin, "It's a bit early for you to speak nonsense, and I don't have a clue what you are rambling about this morning, Merlin."

"You said that assigning Gareth as my assistant, or helper, would kill three birds with one stone. Punishing Gareth for his crimes," Merlin began to count with his fingers, "teaching him humility and the third bird is that as long as he is with me, I can't use magic."

Arthur frowned, "Oh, don't think of it like that."

"Then, what is going on?"

"No," Arthur shook his head, "that is what's happening. I just don't think it would make you happy to think of it that way." Arthur threw Merlin and impish grin.

"What is your objection to me using magic to do a few measly chores, as long as the chores get done, and no one notices?"

"The fact that you have to ask shows that you don't get it."

Merlin's nostrils flared but he said nothing more as he put a cauldron of water over the fire. A few minutes later Gwen entered the room and it wasn't long before she sensed the tension between her husband and his servant. She made her way over to Merlin who was glaring at the cauldron of water. As he continued to fume the water started to boil until it began spilling over the sides.

Gwen pulled up a stool by the fire and sat down. "Did you have another fight about, you know what?"

Merlin didn't answer, the bubbles in the boiling water grew to the size of large toads and then popped almost spraying Gwen.

"Merlin," Gwen said firmly, "the water!"

This snapped Merlin out of his daze and the water went back down to a simmer. "Sorry," he said.

"It's all right."

Still looking apologetic, Merlin asked, "Did you say something before?"

"I asked if you two were fighting over, you know what, again."

Merlin nodded, "Arthur doesn't want me to use magic unless I absolutely have to and then when I do use magic in a necessary situation, he criticizes me. I've hid my magic for years, without anyone finding out, and he treats me like I'm an idiot, and that I don't know what I'm doing."

"He doesn't think you're an idiot."

"But you agree that he treats me like one?" Merlin asked.

Gwen only smiled kindly.

"Thought so," Merlin said sitting up straight.

"I told you before, he's worried about you. He has a lot on his mind. Camelot and its people are falling to fear and he's doing all he can to keep them together, add worrying about his best friend being caught using magic and how do you think he should behave?"

Merlin lowered his head, "So you agree that I shouldn't use magic, unless it's absolutely necessary, too?"

"I didn't say that," Gwen answered.

"So I should be able to use my magic as I see fit?"

"I didn't say that either."

Merlin looked confused.

"I only want you to understand my husband's point of view."

"Well, he doesn't understand mine," Merlin defended. "If I don't use magic, it builds up inside me until it becomes like a dam ready to burst. I just want him to trust me."

"Trust takes time and patience." Gwen placed her hand over Merlin's and then left.

* * *

Hours later, outside the castle walls, Arthur stood before the new recruits of potential knights. Merlin stood just off to the side with Gareth, who looked plain miserable having to appear before the new recruits in servant's clothing, standing beside him. Merlin heard Gareth grumble to Merlin, "This is humiliating! Well, not for you," he inclined his head to Merlin, "this is your place. But for someone like me, you can't imagine what this feels like."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Your training," Arthur began, "these next few days will be different than anything you have done before."

The new recruits whispered among each other at this announcement, but they stopped when Arthur cleared his throat. "We are going to have a race."

The surprise look on all the men's faces showed this was not what they had expected.

"This race is intended to teach you how to survive if ever there comes a time where you find yourself on the retreat from the enemy. We will split into ten groups, each group will be given a map that will show them the path they will be taking. You must navigate your way through thick forest, rough terrain and survive only on what you find on your course. You may take only one container of water and nothing else. The first group leaves at twilight and the rest will follow in intervals. Each group will have two knights that will judge how well your group works together. You will be timed and rewarded if your group manages come back unharmed and how fast you make it back to Camelot."

Arthur almost turned to leave but then said, "And just so you are aware, I will being leading an eleventh group of knights. Our intent is to capture any stranglers. In order to complete your task all members of your group must return safely. That is all. Sir Leon will tell you which group you're in."

Leon stepped forward and started calling out names dividing the new recruits into ten groups.

Gareth stepped forward, "Sire," he said addressing Arthur. "Can I also participate? I know these lands very well and I can be of great service to my team."

"That may be," Arthur responded thoughtfully, "but you are not a new recruit, remember? You are a servant until you have served your time."

"But servant duties aren't for someone like me, the position is for," again Gareth nodded his head to Merlin.

Merlin looked flabbergasted, but said nothing. It took all his will power not to curse Gareth.

"A loyal servant is more valuable to have at my side, than a skillful knight," Arthur said sternly. "You will learn to respect this position or face never becoming a knight. Do I make myself clear?"

With slumped shoulders, Gareth nodded.

With that, Arthur left, followed by Merlin. Once they reached the citadel Merlin said, "I don't think this is a good idea, you leaving Camelot. Mordred has been quiet for some time and that makes me nervous."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Oh don't be…"

"Such a coward," Merlin interrupted, "is that what you were going to call me again?"

"No," Arthur shook his head, "I was going to say over protective."

Merlin picked up his pace so he could stand in front of Arthur. "My destiny is to protect you, to watch out for you. Why do you need to gallivant through the forest just to train future knights. This exercise can be done while you remain here."

"You're being over dramatic."

"Over dramatic!" Merlin exclaimed in a hushed tone. "Arthur, I watched you die."

Arthur took in a deep breath and then placed his hands on both of Merlin's shoulders. "What do you wish me to do, hide until Mordred is dead? There will always be those that will take evils place. Besides," Arthur slapped Merlin's back, "you're coming along, when have I ever left my trusty manservant behind?"

Merlin narrowed his eyes, "Are you giving me permission then to use magic as I see fit?"

Arthur, who had already started walking away, turned back around giving Merlin a severe look. "Absolutely not!" he told him. "This is a simple routine exercise, there will be no magic on this journey. If so much as a twig snaps on its own, you will be in charge of cleaning all the bedpans in the entire castle."

"What if…"

"No."

"Okay, but how about…"

"No."

"So, no magic."

"No."

Merlin smiled triumphantly, "So, I can use magic?"

"I meant, yes."

"That I can use magic?"

Taking another deep breath, Arthur scowled, "You know what I am trying to say, Merlin."

"I don't think anyone would know what you are trying to say." Merlin did his best to keep a truly confused look plastered on his face.

Arthur stepped closer and hissed, "Then let me make it clear. Under no circumstance during this exercise are you allowed to use magic for any reason or I will put you in the stocks…and you'll clean all the bedpans! Is that understood?"

"What if your life depends on it?"

Arthur began to rub his temples, "That's not going to happen."

"But what if it did?"

"It's not."

"But, given past experiences, it could."

"No magic!" Arthur emphasized with his arms.

"But..."

Arthur held up a warning finger and pursed his lips.

With a sigh, Merlin said, "Fine. But if you find yourself dangling over a cliff or surrounded by fire I'll be sure to say, I told you so, before I allow you to fall or be burnt to death."

"Oh, Merlin," Arthur groaned rubbing his eyes, "what am I to do with you?"

* * *

Back at home Gaius was straightening out his cabinet of vials when Merlin entered.

"I swear I was able to do more magic when Arthur didn't know my secret than I am now," Merlin complained as he began to gather a few things he would need and putting them in a worn brown bag.

Gaius seemed to find this whole situation only amusing as he continued to work with a smile now on his face.

"He absolutely forbid me to use magic while we are out there. Well, what he doesn't seem to remember is that I have been hiding magic from him for years and I can do it again." Merlin declared confidently as he stuffed a shirt rather forcefully into his bag.

Without turning around Gaius spoke, "I don't think using magic behind the kings back, just for the sake of your pride, is a good way to maintain the trust he has given back to you."

"I know," Merlin sat down. "It's just that, I have imagined what it would be like with Arthur knowing my secret for years. I thought, once he got used to it, he would see my abilities as of value to him and not a nuisance."

Gaius closed the cabinet and turned to face Merlin who was staring at the ground. "Be grateful he sees _you_ as of value and not just your magic."

Merlin stood up and flung his pack over his shoulder, "I guess you're right. I just figured it would be easier with him knowing but it's not."

Gaius watched Merlin head out the door, he shook his head and then continued on to another cabinet.

* * *

Arthur laid a lingering kiss on his wife's lips before slowly pulling away. "I won't be gone long, I'll be back before you eat your evening meal tomorrow."

"You better," Gwen said wrapping her arms around Arthur's chest. "I feel as if you've been gone far too often lately."

"I know, but there is a lot of work to be done if we are to put this kingdom back together."

There was a soft rap at the door. Still holding onto Gwen, Arthur answered, "Enter."

Gareth stepped into the room carrying an arrangement of flowers and sour expression. "I was told to place these flowers..." Gareth, who had his head down when he came in, looked up and blushed when he saw the king and queen embracing. "Forgive me...I didn't realize...I mean...you said enter. Why didn't you tell me to come back in a few moments?" he asked sounding completely disgusted.

Arthur chuckled at Gareth's youth. Gareth awkwardly looked everywhere else but at them. He stepped toward the door as if to leave and then looked down at the flowers in his arms. He again took a step toward the table but seemed to not want to fully enter the room so he stepped toward the door again.

Finally, Arthur spoke, "Gareth, put the flowers on the table and then you may leave."

Nodding, Gareth did as Arthur said and then ran out the door.

"I swear, it's as if he's competing with Merlin for being the worst servant in Camelot."

Gwen laughed.

* * *

A half hour later Arthur and Merlin, along with a few selected knights, mounted their horses and rode out of the citadel in a single file.

Gareth watched them go with a frown. He was startled when a delicate hand was placed on his shoulder.

"You'll have your day," Gwen told him with a smile before returning back inside.

Gareth watched her leave and then looked back to watch the rest of the knights disappear.

* * *

Arthur led the group of knights into the forest as he looked for a good spot to make camp. Merlin was, as usually, right behind him. "So, how are you and Gareth getting along?" Arthur asked.

"You mean, how am I getting along with my watch dog?" Merlin retorted. "Fine, if you don't mind the constant complaining or his high and mighty attitude that says he thinks he's too good for servant work."

With a shrug, Arthur said, "You'll get used to that. I did." Then he gave Merlin an obnoxious smile. "Besides, I find that he's as honorable as his brother, Gwaine, and he's almost as talented with the sword and even more skilled with the bow and arrow. He also shows great respect for the crown and doesn't constantly show disrespect for the king by making jokes when he thinks I'm not listening."

"And that's why I liked Gwaine more," Merlin said with a smile. "It has not been easy keeping you humble by myself."

"Ha, ha," Arthur scowled looking at Merlin through the corner of his eye.

They continued onward traveling up a steep hill.

A few moments later, Arthur held up his hand for his men to stop. "We'll set up camp here. By nightfall the first group we'll have to pass through the valley which we'll lead them straight into our ambush or they can trek up the hillside. It will take them most of the night but it will make it harder for them to be attacked by surprise."

The knights spread out along the hillside hiding amid the tall dark trees. Merlin followed Arthur farther down the hillside. They tied their horses to a tree and traveled the rest of the way down on foot. Hours passed as the knights remained silently hidden on each side of the valley ready to swoop in on all sides if the first group of new recruits decided to take the faster/easier route, but also more dangerous. Even though a few knights traveled with the new recruits they were not allowed to interfere with whatever decision they made.

From their spot on the hillside, Arthur and Merlin could make out the first group as they stood just before the narrow path into the valley. There was only a slight hesitation before they turned away from the path that led into the valley and began to trek up the hillside. On the hillside there were a few attempts to pick them off but they stuck close as a group and were vigilant in watching for attackers from all angles.

Another hour passed before the next group came along. This group hesitated longer as they argued what course they should take. They ended up taking the narrow path into the valley, they stuck close together and watched for signs of danger but it made little difference. Once they passed the first groups of knights Arthur had hidden, he gave the signal for his knights to attack. Knights emerged on all sides and the group was completely surrounded in seconds. A battle ensued but the new recruits were no match for Arthur and his knights and they were all soon disarmed and sent back the way they came failing their mission.

This continued late into the night as each group was tested to see if they would choose the wiser path over the easiest.

* * *

A bright crescent moon twinkled in the black sky over Camelot. Gwen had just sent her servants away and blew out the last candle near her bed then crawled in. Tomorrow her husband would return, she thought as she scooted closer to his side of the bed. She let out a soft sigh and then closed her eyes allowing his smell to fill her nose. The warm bed and soft sheets started working their magic as she began to doze off to sleep.

Unknown to her was the danger that was in her room. On the table sat the arrangement of flowers that Gareth and brought in just that morning. The soil in the pot began to move as if something was wiggling beneath its surface. A green vine peeked its way out of the dirt and began to grow, slithering like a snake on the table. It weaved to and fro across the floor heading for the queen. It wrapped around one of the bedposts at the end of the bed and made its way underneath the silky sheets. Without disturbing the queen it slowly wrapped its way around her neck and squeezed.

Gwen's eyes flew open but it was too late to scream for help as her throat was constricted stopping any air from escaping or letting air in. She flayed underneath the sheets and grabbed at the vine around her throat trying to pry it off with her fingers. Thorns from the vine stabbed into her throat and fingers piercing her skin. She continued to struggle but she was helpless.

* * *

Gareth made his way down the hall that led to Gaius's. "He brings Merlin, that scrawny twig," he mumbled to no one but himself, "on this adventure, instead of someone who can actually be of use. I can handle a sword, Merlin can handle the dishes. I can use a bow and arrow, Merlin can use a broom. I may have been responsible for some "minor" chaos in Camelot, but a servant to a servant that is beyond degrading. He doesn't recognize what talent he left behind. I'll show him one day, I'll..."

Gareth stopped his little rant when he felt something slithering underneath his shirt. He reached in and pulled it out. When he opened his hand to see what it was he only saw a small vine. The vine continued to flip around like it was alive. He frowned looking off to the side and then his eyes widened.

Without hesitation he took off toward Arthur's chambers. As he approached two guards stood just outside. "The queen's in danger!" he announced.

Both of the guards smiled and one said, "What are you talking about boy? We have been here all night. The queen has not made a peep."

"I am telling you she is in danger." Gareth practically screamed trying to shove his way passed them.

The other guard thrust him back with a strong push. "You will not disturb the queen unless you can give us a reason."

"No time," Gareth growled and with one swift movement he pulled out one of the guard's swords and then swiveled around the guard sending an elbow to the back of his head. He fell unconscious to the cold stone floor.

The other guard drew his sword but Gareth whacked the guard's hand with the flat part of the sword. As the guard shook his hand in pain, Gareth used this moment to disarm him and then grabbed the sword once it fell to the floor.

"The king will see you beheaded for this," the guard threatened.

"We'll see," Gareth said. He then kicked open the chamber doors.

Gareth rushed in to find Gwen sitting up in her bed with a vine tightly woven around her throat. Her face had turned a shade of blue. He ran to her and, with his swords, hacked at the vine. Then he proceeded to pull the vine off from around her neck with the help of the guard who had followed him into the chamber. It was a struggle but once accomplished the queen took in a long needed breath of air. She began to cough as she tried to regain her breath.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" Gareth asked standing beside her.

With a few more coughs Gwen managed to say, "I will be thanks to you." Then she looked up at Gareth with suspicion in her eyes. "How did you know that I was in danger?"

Gareth pulled out the small vine he had put in his pocket. "This little guy. When I was picking up your flowers someone mentioned that the gardener was ill and another young man had gathered them today. Also the gardener normal puts your flowers in a vase and not a pot. Which after tonight, I think it wise to kill the plants before you bring them into your room. When I found this piece moving in my shirt I got a bad feeling and came running."

Gwen nodded, "You're instinct serve you well, or rather, they have served me well." She came to her feet and looked at the pot of flowers that were now turning brown. "I may be safe, but I get the feeling that these enchanted flowers were meant for Arthur." She turned to the guard, "Send someone out immediately to warn him."

The guard bowed and left the room.

A few minutes later Gwen and Gareth watched three knights ride out of Camelot in the middle of the night. Gwen pulled her hands to her chest and whispered to herself, "Merlin, please watch out for my husband."

Gareth frowned at that but said nothing.

* * *

After the last group of new recruits headed up the hillside, Arthur gathered his knights. "There will be little rest tonight," he told them. "I want to get ahead of the few groups that didn't fall for our ambush so we travel by night and see if we can surpass them."

Not a single complaint was heard from the knights, though it was apparent that Merlin wished to object.

Once back on their horses Arthur told Merlin, "Try to stay on your horse this time or I won't be able to let you stay up late with the big boys."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "I fell asleep one time on my horse and you've never let it go."

"One time can get you killed as a knight."

"I'm not a knight."

"Thank goodness for that."

Arthur, Merlin and the knights continued onward making their way by moonlight that shone through gaps in the forest trees. It was nearly morning before Arthur commanded them to stop. "We'll rest here for a few hours. We are well enough ahead of them now."

Arthur looked over at Merlin who was swaying a little in the saddle. Merlin's eyes were closed and his body slowly began to slide to the right. Shaking his head, Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder and steady him again. "Merlin, you can sleep now."

A lazy smile appeared on Merlin's face as he slid to the ground. He stumbled a little as he gathered his bed roll from off the horse and laid it on the ground. He stretched out and then fell fast asleep.

"Sometimes," Arthur spoke as he watched Merlin, "I wonder how you, of all people, saved Camelot."

Taking his own bedroll, Arthur made himself comfortable on the ground. He had not closed his eyes very long when he heard a rustling in the woods. He grabbed Excalibur but the rustling stopped and all went quiet. He continued to hold on to his sword.

As fast as lightning striking across the sky, a vine wrapped around Arthur's ankle and pulled him into the forest where he disappeared.

Arthur was dragged through the forest to an unknown destination at a blurring speed. He tried to use Excalibur to cut at the vine that held his ankle captive in a vise grip but another vine came out of nowhere and flicked Arthur's hand knocking the sword from his hands. The sword flew through the air and hit a large boulder.

Merlin shot straight up hearing the clang of metal hitting rock. He looked beside him to see Arthur's bedding a few yards away with a trail left behind. "Someone took the king!" Merlin shouted before getting on his horse and riding in the direction the tracks led.

All the knights jumped off the ground, quickly waking up from their slumber. They too jumped on their horses and took off in the direction that Merlin was already heading. Minutes later, Merlin found Excalibur lying in a pile of leaves. Merlin jumped off his horse, grabbed it and then began to follow the tracks again.

Merlin and the knights followed the tracks for some time but stopped when the tracks strangely disappeared. One of the knights dismounted and took a closer look at. Merlin too got off his horse.

"How could the tracks just vanish like that?"

"Magic," Merlin confirmed.

The rest of the knights dismounted and began looking for any sign, a snapped branch, disturbed rocks, anything that would tell them what direction their king was taken. While the knights were busy looking around Merlin used magic in order to see the path ahead. He first looked deeper into the forest and then his eyes turned upward. A little ways away from the group he saw a branch high in the air that had a few small branches bent back.

"There," Merlin said.

All the knights looked to where Merlin was pointing.

"I don't see anything," one of them spoke.

"Trust me," Merlin said climbing back on his horse. "He was taken that way."

No one objected. They all mounted their horse once again and followed Merlin. Unknown to them was how Merlin continued to look ahead for other signs.

Merlin was so focused on finding Arthur that he failed to notice the knights behind him being attacked. Vines came down appearing out of nowhere, swiftly and silently taken the knights right off their horses before they could even yell.

One by one they were pulled up starting from the back to the front of the group until all that was left was Merlin. Merlin didn't notice anything until one of the rider-less horses came up beside him. Merlin looked from the empty saddle and then behind him to see ten horses and no knights. He pulled his horse's reins and turned around. He looked upward but the trees were motionless besides the slight cool breeze that shook their leaves.

Knowing it was more important to get to Arthur then search for ten missing knights, Merlin kicked his horse into a fast gallop and continued using magic to find his way to wherever Arthur was taken.

* * *

Arthur's eyes slowly opened to find that his world had literally turned upside down. His head pounded painfully with every beat of his heart, due to all the blood that was rushing to it. He wiggled, trying to free himself from the vines that pined his arms to his side and held him upside down suspended in the air. Once he realized there was no getting free, he stopped and surveyed his surroundings. He was in an abandon ruin of an old castle that was now over run by plants.

He winced at the painful pounding in his head. He must have been knocked out when he was dragged through the forest. He had no idea how long he had been hanging upside down.

The sound of footsteps in the distance were drawing closer. Arthur tried and failed again to loosen the grip of the vines, he only succeeded in tiring himself out. His vision began to blur from being upside down for so long but he could make out the form of a small women, maybe a young girl, wearing a plain brown dress and an itchy looking shawl over her head.

"Who are you?" Arthur croaked.

The girl said nothing as she came closer.

"Where am I?" Arthur continued to question. "Why did you bring me here?"

There was a moment of silences and then she said simply, in a quiet, high voice, "To kill you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of being frightened."

"Milady," Arthur tried to sound calm, "I mean you no harm. I understand that your kind have suffered greatly because of what you can do. But I am trying to..."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY SUFFERING!"

The vines tightened around Arthur making it more difficult to breath. He groaned as he tried to take in small steady breaths.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

There was a snap to Arthur's left and another blurry figure appeared. This one was slightly larger and male.

"Tray," the young girl called out sounding relieved.

"We were druids," the young man named Tray answered as he embraced the girl. He was wearing a brown cloak that covered him from head to toe.

"Were?"

"Yes, the druid faith teaches tolerance and peace. But after watching every single member of our camp being slaughtered, it's hard to hold onto those beliefs."

"Look, I'm sorry about what you went through but killing me..."

"Killing you is the first step to bringing justice to all the people of the Old Religion who have suffered under the Pendragon's rule. You have no idea what it's been like for me and my sister growing up. We were gifted with the ability to control plants but we were treated like we were cursed. My family has moved around from place to place as long as I can remember. Always running, always in fear. We finally found a nice village that hid our kind. They allowed us to camp in the forest behind their village. Illia and I were able to practice our gift with the plants in peace. In fact, many of the villagers sought out our gift to help their crops grow. But after the Saxon war the villagers began to doubt us and then they began to fear us. They told us to leave but fearing that their neighboring villages, who harbored a deep seed of hatred for our kind, would discover what they've done, they encircled our camp one night and slaughtered all my family. Illia and I were the only ones to escape. We were warned and protected by the plants we had taken care of. They hid us so no one could find us."

Illia reached over and took her brother's hand, squeezing it tight.

"We wanted revenge and realized that it was your father that first instilled fear of magic in the kingdom. And we know you are no different. Ever since you returned to Camelot, alive, the persecution of my kind has increased. I knew you had to die. I first sent a special arrangement of flowers to you in Camelot but you were not in your chamber last night."

Arthur's eyes widened with horror, "Gwen. I swear if you hurt her."

"Relax," Tray said. "She was saved by one of your servants. But she's not who we are after, so I left her alone, once I realized you were gone. I sent a message to Illia, who was waiting here for me to return, using our talents to see if she could find you and she did."

Tray suddenly turned to his sister, "When you took him did anyone follow?"

"No," she answered. "I was careful not to leave any tracks that led here."

"Are you sure?" Tray continued to question with a small quiver in his voice. Arthur could tell he was afraid of something. "Because if he finds us, we're dead."

Illia shook her head, strands of loose brown hair fell out from underneath her shawl. "Emrys was asleep when I took him, even if he did wake up there's no way he could follow once I lifted the king into the trees."

"Emrys?" Arthur frowned, "Merlin." So it was Merlin they were afraid of. "How do you know Merlin?"

"All druids know of him," Tray answered. "The prophecy of Emrys, a wizard more powerful than any other in history is widely known among us."

"So you have good reason to be afraid of him," Arthur couldn't help sounding a little amused. It was still very strange to think that anyone could be afraid of Merlin.

"Yes, but he won't get here in time to save you and we will be long gone by the time your mangled body is found."

Tray slowly closed his fist and vines started to tighten around Arthur.

"This will not..."Arthur groaned, "solve anything. I can...help you."

* * *

Merlin slowed his horse to a stop when he saw the ruins of an old castle. This was where Arthur was taken. He dismounted and quietly moved in closer. As he peaked around a corner he saw a young girl biting her lip nervously and a young man with a determined look holding up one hand that was in a tight fist. He crept closer until he could see what they were looking at. His face paled at the sight of Arthur hanging upside down as the life was being squeezed out of him. Shock instantly turned to rage as Merlin stood straight up coming into view.

The girl barely had a chance to squeak, "Emrys," before Merlin threw both of them back. Merlin's eyes' blazed with gold fire.

As soon as the two were thrust back, Arthur was released and he toppled to the ground. Merlin began making his way toward him when Tray sat up reaching a hand out to Arthur. A vine wrapped around Arthur's neck.

"I'll snap his neck," Tray said, "if you get any closer."

Merlin stopped.

Arthur, partly in a daze, watched the torrent of rage that covered Merlin's face. It was then that Arthur could see why they feared his manservant. Merlin no longer looked like a scrawny, pathetic young man but one that was full of power. The gold never left Merlin's eyes as he turned to the druids. Arthur's hands grabbed hold of the vines around his neck but he knew it was pointless to try and remove them.

Merlin faced Tray but called back to Arthur, "Are you okay?

"That depends, I'm still breathing," he managed to croak out.

"Who are you?" Merlin growled in a low dangerous voice.

Illia began to cry but Tray remained firm. "We are druids, Emrys. We know you protect the king, but surely you can see that in order for our kind," he gestured to Merlin, "to live without fear, the Pendragon bloodline must die."

"Druids are a peaceful people," Merlin countered.

"Not anymore." Tray again tightened the vines around Arthur.

Merlin's nostrils flared with anger, "Let him go, or _I will_ kill you."

Illia gasped and began to whimper louder. "Tray, you cannot go up against Emrys."

Tray looked to his sister and then to Merlin and then back at Arthur. He appeared torn between fear and anger. "Why do you protect him? Why do you choose him over your own kind? He is just like his father."

"You're wrong."

Arthur watched Merlin without once looking away as he spoke.

"Believe me," Merlin continued his tone turning more compassionate. "I know what it's like to have to hide who you are and what you can do. To be looked upon as nothing but an idiotic servant and yet know you are capable of so much more. To always wonder whether you were gifted or cursed. But I promise you, Arthur is not his father. I knew Uther Pendragon. I have been in his presence many times and have seen his hatred of our kind, hatred I have never seen in King Arthur's eyes. Let him go and in time he will prove to you that he is a just and noble king."

Tray's eyes continued to shift between Arthur and Merlin. His arm that he held out began to shake. Raw emotional pain brought tears to his light brown eyes. He still did not release Arthur.

Merlin took a step forward. "This is your last chance," he warned. "You do not want to see what I am truly capable of when I'm angry."

Arthur turned his attention to the siblings to see that both had visibly paled at Merlin's words.

No one moved for some time and then Illia reached out and touched her brother's forearm. "Tray, let's just go. I've lost everyone I care about besides you. Please."

Taking in a deep breath, Tray finally lowered his arm and at last the vines around Arthur's neck fell to the floor.

Merlin covered the rest of the distance to Arthur and helped support him in a sitting position. Once he assessed that Arthur was indeed all right, he looked up to see that both druids were already gone. He sighed and then turned back to find that Arthur was giving him a very strange look, a look that one would give a bizarre, unknown creature.

"What?" Merlin asked feeling his face to make sure he didn't sprout something grotesques.

"Nothing," Arthur said. "I have just never seen that side of you before. You can be quite scary when you're pushed and that surprised me. That's all."

Merlin cocked his head back unsure of how to take that so he changed the subject. "Uh, we'd better make sure the rest of the knights are okay."

Once Merlin helped Arthur to his feet they were on their way. Merlin helped Arthur onto his horse and led the way back from where he came.

"Just so it's said…" Merlin started.

"Don't you dare," Arthur warned.

"I told you so," Merlin's spat out quickly.

Arthur raised his brows, "And I told you, I'd put you in the stocks and have you clean out bed pans."

On the way they found the knights had been left scattered along the path. Merlin was quick to revive them either with a little water or a bit of magic when no one was looking. Soon they headed back to the castle.

* * *

Gwen paced the citadel at the bottom of the stairs, every once in a while she would lift her head and then drop it becoming more, more anxious as she did. Gareth sat on the stairs trying to look calm and unconcerned but Gwen did not miss the way he flicked his teeth with his thumbnail here and there.

The sound of the clattering hooves of horses brought them both to attention. Arthur and Merlin, along with the rest of the knights came to a halt once they entered the citadel. Arthur's horse hadn't even stopped all the way before he jumped off and ran to Gwen sweeping her up into a tight embrace.

"I don't think I can take anymore of you leaving me," she whispered into his neck.

With a slight chuckle, Arthur responded, "I'm all right, thanks to Merlin."

"And I'm all right thanks to Gareth."

They released each other. Once Gwen was back on her feet she walked over to Merlin, who was watching from the sidelines with a small smile on his face. He froze as Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Thank you, for always watching out for my husband."

Merlin nodded and then sniffed as he turned away to hide his blush.

As Arthur approached Gareth, Gareth gave a slight bow. The king held out his hand to him. Gareth stared at the hand for a moment before he accepted it. Arthur covered their hands with his other hand and said, "Thank you, for saving my wife."

With a cocky shrug Gareth responded, "Well, I suppose it did come in handy leaving someone as skilled as I am at home to defend the queen. You are a wise king."

Arthur smiled and shook his head, "That's not why you were left in Camelot."

"Maybe you didn't consciously but intuitively you realized you needed your strongest, most skilled and bravest warrior to guard what you love most." Gareth kept nodding like he was waiting for Arthur to confirm it.

"If it makes you feel better to think that, then have it your way."

Making his way back to Gwen, Arthur led them all inside.

* * *

"It seems like things are going according to Mordred's plan," Gaius was saying to Merlin after he had explained to him all that had happened over dinner.

"It would seem," Merlin admitted.

"But still," Gaius continued. "Can Mordred really gather enough people of the Old Religion to have an effective army? There aren't that many left. And since the law was passed even those that have magic wouldn't have the skills to use it without training."

"I don't know about that. The two druids I faced knew exactly what they could do and how they could do it. The only thing that stopped them was the fear of dying at my hands. They fear Emrys."

Merlin stood up and stretch. "I'm going to bed. Didn't get much sleep last night."

Gaius excused Merlin and he headed to his room.

* * *

A few minutes later Merlin was about to crawl into bed when there was a knock as his door. Thinking it was only Gaius he said, "Enter."

The door swung open to reveal Arthur behind it. Merlin jumped out of his bed as Arthur stepped into the room. With one quick scan of Merlin's room Arthur said, "I see you still haven't found the use of your closest yet."

"Uh," Merlin mumbled as he kicked a few things under his bed. "Is there something wrong?"

"I thought we should talk about what happened today."

Frowning Merlin said, "You could have summoned me."

"I know, I just figured you'd probably already be ready for bed."

"All right..."

To Merlin's surprise, Arthur grabbed the one chair in his room and sat down, so Merlin sat down on his bed.

"Something you said really disturbed me today," Arthur started.

"Was it when I threatened to kill the druid boy," Merlin frantically spoke, "because I didn't really want to I was just trying to protect you."

"Not that," Arthur looked up at Merlin with deep concern showing in the wrinkles between his brow and around his eyes. "You said to the druid that you know what it's like to be treated like nothing but an idiotic servant."

"Oh," Merlin was now even more confused and uncomfortable for what he had admitted in front of Arthur.

"I know I haven't always treated you the best, but despite what I say, or do, I want you to know that I have never thought of you as idiotic." Arthur cleared his throat and continued with Merlin listening intently. "I've had many manservant before you, and yes, all of them were more suited and qualified than you, but I never took any of them with me on a dangerous quest like I have you countless of times.

"From the very first time we meant, I knew there was something about you, something different. You possessed courage I did not believe could exist in anyone besides a knight. You faced me fearlessly that day and challenged me again and again these last years, always willing to risk your life for what you believed is right." Arthur paused and looked down at his hands which he had curled up in to fists. "There were times I was even jealous of your courage. I loved my father, but I feared my father. I feared disappointing him and that caused me to back down many times when I should have stood up to him."

For a moment Arthur seemed to be lost in the past and then with small grunt he continued. "And long before I knew of your magic or your destiny I listened to your council. Grudgingly, yes, but I still listened to _you_ , a servant who I was taught to believe was far beneath me. Can't you see Merlin? Despite your terrible manners towards me, I kept you by my side because I relied on _you_. My father may have given the position as my manservant but it was I who chose to keep you."

Merlin's eyes stung but he kept back any tears and swallowed the hard lump in his throat. He slowly lowered his head, nodding that he understood.

Arthur said nothing more as he left the room.

With a smile, Merlin drifted off to sleep, only to awake a few hours later from a nightmare. He bolted off his pillow like something had stung his back. His shirt and hair were covered in sweat. He slowly brought his shaking hands in front of him. What he saw was only a dream, only a dream.

He had been in a grassy meadow near Camelot. Dark figures hovered all around him but lying at his feet, covered in blood, was Arthur. He lay lifeless. Merlin fell to his knees and brought his blood dripping hands to his face. It was Arthur's blood and he knew it.

* * *

Check out my first published novel, **_A GRIM AWAKENING: THE FOREST OF HOLLOW_**. It is now up for sale. If you are interested, search it up on Barnes and Noble, or Amazon. Also, there is a **book trailer on Youtube**!

Here is a synopsis -

Awaken to a grim world once hidden before your eyes.

There must be something wrong with 13-year-old, Ian Grim. Why else would Mitchel Trent, who everyone believes to be the nicest guy in school, bully him? Why did everyone at school give him nasty looks and whisper about him in spiteful gossip? Even teachers didn't like him. They always made him sit in the far corner of their classrooms where it was easy to ignore him. Even more hurtful, was the fact that Ian's own father blatantly ignored him. If it wasn't for his loving mother; his fun, yet psycho, younger brother; and his own sparkling sarcastic personality; Ian might think his life was a bit difficult. That is, until his mother goes missing one night.

In a twist of cruel irony, his father finally pays Ian's some attention only to threaten his life and force him on the run. Desperate for answers, Ian is compelled to accept help from Mitchel, the "nice" bully from school. That's when Ian learns that his mother was taken by the Reaper

If Ian wishes to save his mother, he must first survive his father. And in order to do that, he will need to learn of the spirit world, discover his own power, and embrace his role in an ongoing shadow war, before the Reaper tears his world apart.


	5. Episode 5: The Great Divide (part 1)

**Merlin Season 6**

 **Episode 5: The Great Divide (part 1)**

Mordred descended farther down into a dark cave where no light ever reached, with only his torch to guide his footsteps. Slick, wet, stone walls and unsteady rocks made each step a precarious one. There was only a small ledge to stand on and if he slipped, he wasn't sure how far he'd fall into the black abyss until he hit the bottom. The frigid damp air was biting his exposed skin on his face. The rank smell of bat droppings filled his nostrils. He could hear the rodents over his head making eerie chirping noises as the slept.

The voices of the dead sorcerers, that had been with him since he dug himself out of his own, cold, muddy grave, continually compelled him forward. Their impatient voices echoed in the chasm, commanding him to move faster.

"Shut up," he told them, hugging the ledge wall closer. "Shut up, all of you."

The voices only ceased for a moment, just like always, before beginning to speak again. Mordred's left eye began to twitch, a condition that shortly developed after he first heard the voices. He ignored it and continued on.

The ledge widened, until the cliff disappeared opening onto a smooth, black surface that reflected his image like a mirror. Trickling water was heard ahead in the dark.

" _The Cor Flumine of the River of Tethys_ ," one of the many voices spoke in reverence.

Mordred approach the river. He held up his torch trying to see the other side but the river was too wide for his orange firelight to reach. The current was slow and soothing as it flowed.

The existence of the River of Tethys was one of the many things the voices had taught him.

" _It is very sacred to the people of the Old Religion_ ," they had told him, " _for the river flows underneath all of Albion. It separates into many streams, plants absorb its nectar, animals drink from it, and fish swim through it. Magic is like this river, it connects all of us through nature, and it is only at the heart of the River of Tethys where you will be able to touch, and bring into light all those with the power of magic in their veins._ "

Standing at the water's edge, Mordred could feel the power of this river. "If this river can do as you say," Mordred spoke, "perhaps we will not need Emrys after all."

This comment instantly caused an uproar among the dead sorcerers as they all spoke their minds at once.

" _Arrogant whelp_ ," a woman said, " _without Emrys, you would be of no use to us_."

" _Emrys must join or this plan will fail_."

" _Even with an army at your command, you do not possess the power to bring down the walls of Camelot and the land of Albion to its knees._ "

The voices continued and Mordred felt his left eye twitch more uncontrollably.

"I understand!" he growled. "I was merely wondering how you plan on persuading Emrys to join us?"

A voice scoffed and then said, " _That is not your concern. For now, we only need to distract Emrys so our other plans may be set in motion_."

Mordred tried to keep his growing irritation at the sorcerer's patronizing way of speaking to him, out of his tone as he asked, "Do I get to know how you plan to distract Emrys, since I am doing all the work here?"

" _We will give him a disease of the mind_ ," one said.

" _Yes,_ " another one spoke, " _One that caused great chaos to those of the Old Religion long ago._ "

Mordred frowned, "What kind of disease?"

The voices slowly began to laugh, as Mordred's twitch moved down his shoulder. If he didn't remain focused, he too would have a disease of the mind. He wondered if he was insane already.

He propped his torch up against a rock. Then, as the voices instructed, Mordred stepped into the frigid water that seeped through his boots and pants. The water felt like a thousand needles poking into his legs, but he made his way down into the water until the black surface reached his thighs.

Despite how uncomfortable the icy cold water felt, Mordred marveled at the power that flowed in the river. He smiled. There was no more hiding now, not for the people of magic. No more running. They would make their stand and they would make it with him.

* * *

The double doors, that lead to the Round Table, were shoved opened by two guards. Arthur, followed closely by Sir Leon, Sir Percival and the rest of the Knights of the Round Table, old and new members, entered the room and took their positions behind their chairs. Merlin was last to enter. He quickly made his way to the left of Arthur, standing aways back. At Arthur's command, the knights all took their seats.

Arthur remained standing, and as before, whenever new knights sat at the Round Table, he explained why it was round. How everyone in this room was equal. Once the speech was done, he sat down and business began.

There was much discussion about the war with the Saxons and how it had affected Camelot's alliance with the other kingdoms. While the meeting continued, Merlin stood silently listening.

"Merlin," Arthur called. He was looking down at the many maps that were laid across the table, along with the rest of the knights, "I seem to have left one of the maps in my chamber."

"Which one?" Merlin asked.

"Probably the only one left in my chambers," Arthur said. He looked up at Merlin, raising his brows, but when his eyes connected with Merlin, his face paled and then turned red with fury. His nostril flared like he was getting ready to blow fire.

Merlin took a step back, wondering where this sudden burst of anger came from. But before he could get too far away, Arthur leapt from his seat, his chair scraping the stone, and quickly wrapped an arm around Merlin's neck, holding him in a tight headlock. Arthur forced Merlin's head down as Merlin squirmed at his side.

All the knights were now looking up at their king and Merlin as they struggled in some wrestling match.

"What are you…" Merlin tried to ask, but Arthur squeezed harder, choking him until no words could get out. If they weren't in a room full of knights, Merlin would have used magic to get away, but he decided it was best to be submissive and see what Arthur was up to.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said, "I don't know where Merlin's mind is today. I clearly told him to bring all the maps but as usually he's a bit dull and forgetful." Arthur started dragging Merlin toward the door, "Excuse us, why I reprimand him."

The guards said nothing as they opened the double doors allowing Arthur out, with Merlin being dragged alongside. The knights all watched, looking very confused. Leon and Percival both exchanged amused looks, before Leon told everyone to take their seats again.

Arthur continued to drag Merlin down the halls of the castle, passing by many guards and servants who tried not to look. Merlin would have been red in the face of embarrassment if he wasn't turning blue from the lack of oxygen to his brain. He barely registered the doors to Arthur's chambers opening. Once the doors were closed, Arthur threw Merlin into a seat at the table.

"What is wrong with you?" Arthur yelled as Merlin choked and gasped for much needed air. "Why would you be doing magic in front of all the knight? Do you want to be caught?"

"What?" Merlin croaked. "I'm not doing any magic."

"Really?" Arthur asked with a mock tone.

"Yeah, I would know if I was."

Arthur, with his nostrils still flaring, walked over to Gwen's vanity and grabbed a hand mirror. He stomped back over to Merlin and thrust it into his face. Merlin rolled his eyes, but took the mirror. He was astonished to see that his eyes were glowing. He blinked. They didn't stop glowing. He couldn't stop them from glowing.

"I don't know what's wrong," he looked up at Arthur alarmed, who was still looking infuriated. "I'm not doing anything."

Arthur's scowl slowly disappeared. "How can you not be doing this?"

"I don't know," Merlin told him again.

"Put them out!" Arthur demanded.

Merlin took in a long, deep breath, "If I could I would?"

The chamber door creaked open. Merlin quickly turned his head and looked down at the table.

"What is going on?" he heard Gwen ask, he sighed with relief. "I saw you from down in the Citadel dragging Merlin off."

Arthur, leaning against the table right next to Merlin, gestured to him. Merlin looked up. Gwen paused for a moment and then said, "Oh."

"His eyes started glowing in the middle of my council meeting with the knights," Arthur explained, "and now he says he can't put them out."

"That's not good."

There was a knock at the door and Merlin again turned around and kept his head down.

"Enter," Arthur called out.

Leon entered, "Forgive the intrusion," he said when he beheld the strange scene before him. Both Gwen and Arthur had moved in front of Merlin, blocking him from Leon's view. They both had smiles on their faces as they greeted him.

"Uh…"

"Yes?" Arthur prompted.

It took Leon a moment to remember why he was there, but then he said, "A lot of strange reports have come in. Many people have come forward and have said they have seen sorcerers among them. That their eyes are glowing."

Merlin almost looked up in surprised, but Arthur was quick to shove his head back down which made a loud Thunk! on the hard wooden table.

Before anything else was said, there was a cry coming from outside. Arthur, Gwen and Leon ran to the window. A young man was being dragged by a much larger, and older man into the Citadel.

"I am innocent!" he cried. "My grandfather did magic," he pleaded to a gathering group of knights," not I. I have never done anything."

"Look at the way his eyes glow," the older and larger man pointed down at him.

Merlin buried his head in his hands and whispered to himself, "Mordred."

At the window, the three continued to watch the scene below until the older man struck the young one across the cheek.

Arthur turned to face Leon. "Have the knights go out and round up any whose eyes are glowing. Tell the knights to do what they can _without_ harming any accused with magic. Put them in the dungeon and assure them that all this will be sorted out."

Leon bowed and left the room.

"This has to be Mordred," Merlin said, bringing his head up as soon as the door was firmly shut.

"Agreed," Arthur breathed out a stressful sigh. "But how is he doing this?"

"Why he is doing this?" Gwen asked with concern. "Doesn't he realize this will only cause more trouble to those of magic?"

Silence followed this comment which was broken when Merlin said, "This is what he wants."

Gwen and Arthur both turned to him. Merlin's eyes still burned gold.

"He wants to separate those who may have magic in them, or the ability to use magic, from those who do not. And somehow he is causing this with our eyes." Merlin dropped his head and then jumped out of his seat. "Gaius!" He swiftly walked toward the door until he felt a strong grip on his arm.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked, throwing him back to his seat at the table.

Merlin pushed himself again from the chair, "I need to warn Gaius, he too possesses magic. Someone might already have seen his eyes."

"You're eyes are still glowing," Arthur pointed out. "You aren't going anywhere until they stop."

"But…"

Gwen swept past the both of them, "I'll go find Gaius and make sure he is all right."

Before Gwen closed the door. Arthur called out, "Be careful."

The door closed, yet again, and Arthur turned back to Merlin. He grimaced at the sight of Merlin's gold eyes, which caused Merlin to turn away.

"If this is Mordred trying to separate those that may possess magic from among the people, then do you think it wise to gather them up? This might be exactly what Mordred wants."

"What other choice is there?" Arthur asked, returning to the window. "If I don't gather them, then they might be attacked just like that man down below." He nodded his head in a firm way, "No, the best course of action is to first find those whose eyes glow, put them under protection, and calm the rest of the people's fears on this matter."

"But what about the fears of those you are having rounded up right now?"

"One thing at a time."

Merlin pressed his lips together, frowning in a concerned way. He held up the mirror again. His eyes were still glowing. He focused hard, trying to put them out, but the effort was useless.

Arthur looked back at him and when he saw that his eyes were still glowing he gave a frustrated sigh and made his way toward the door. "Don't leave this room," he said before he left Merlin alone.

Time slowed as Merlin walked the length of the king's room again and again. Every so often he would check his eyes in the mirror and curse when he saw the gold in them still blazing. "How is he doing this?" he asked himself for the fiftieth time. There was a lot of commotion coming from below and no doubt throughout all of Camelot.

As he passed the vanity, he looked up, expecting to see his glowing eyes yet again, which he did but something was different. The smooth surface of the mirror started to ripple like it was made of water. He stepped closer to the mirror and another set of glowing eyes, that were not his own, stared back. A dark, murky form of a person moved back and forth in the water.

"Emrys," the dark form hissed.

"Mordred," Merlin growled, confirming what he already knew, that Mordred was behind all this chaos.

The dark form of Mordred never fully took shape as it rippled in the mirror. "Emrys," Mordred said again. "Why do you fight who you are? Why do you fight against your destiny?"

Merlin placed both hands on the vanity, "My destiny is to help Arthur unite the land of Albion. You want me to tear it down."

"What you saw in the Crystal of Neahtid, is what is. I had nothing to do with what you have seen. And you are powerless to stop if from happening, just as you were powerless to stop me from ramming my sword in Arthur's chest."

Merlin pulled back, surprised.

"Yes," Mordred continued. "I heard how you saw how I would kill Arthur long before it happened. You failed to stop it despite all your efforts, just as you will fail to stop the future you have seen now. By your hands the walls of Camelot will fall." A hollow echo filled the room when Mordred spoke his last words.

The mirror turned solid once more. Merlin stood before it gripping the vanity edge tight with both hands. He shook his head, as if believing, if he was stubborn enough, he could stop the future he saw from happening. But he never had before and he wasn't sure if he could now. Looking up at himself, he was relieved to see that his eyes had stopped glowing.

* * *

Sparring not a moment longer, Merlin ran out the door in search of Gaius. It didn't take him too long to find since he was sitting in his house at the table with Gwen on the otherside. They both looked up, startled when Merlin swung the door open, almost ripping it from its hinges.

Gaius put his right hand over his heart, "Merlin, why must you barge in like a Wilderbeast is biting at your heels?"

"I wanted to make sure you are all right."

"Just so you can give me heart failure?"

Gwen snicked and then said, "I was able to catch him in time."

"Yes," Gaius smiled at her gratefully, "I was on my way out to deliver a few tonics, you know the ones you promised to deliver, when she stopped me." He stood up and walked to Merlin to make sure, he too, was all right.

"I'm fine," Merlin told him. "Thanks to Arthur. He saw my eyes glowing before the rest of the knights and managed to hide my face as he got me out of there. Many others weren't so lucky. How did Mordred do this? How is this even possible?"

"I'm not sure. This would take a great deal of magic." Gaius started pulling the usual, large old books from their shelves. "Perhaps why I do some research you can go help Arthur."

Merlin nodded.

"I'll go with you," Gwen told him standing up and following Merlin out of the room.

* * *

Arthur stood at the top of the steps as he watched the knights round up all those who had been seen with glowing gold eyes. The knights filed them into the Citadel, many looked frightened as their eyes darted from one to another, but mostly they all looked confused.

As the last few people were ushered passed the entrance, the iron gates closed. Arthur looked at the multitude before him and then asked himself, "How are there so many?"

Moments later, he felt Gwen place a hand in his as she stood on his right. He looked down at her and asked, "How is Gaius?"

"He's fine."

Merlin was on his left. "Any idea how Mordred could have done this?"

"Not yet," Merlin told him. "Gaius is looking into it."

"We need to handle this now," Arthur said before stepping forward. "My good people," he started out, getting everyone's attention. "Please understand that you are not under any judgement, or condemnation for the crime of using magic. I understand that you are confused and have no idea what happened to you. For now you will remain as my guests, not to be locked up as criminals, but you must remain here until we know how this all came to be."

A stout, angry man spoke up. "You mean we must remain here so you can keep us under a watchful eye, to make sure we are not dangerous. I've done nothing wrong. I have a family I must provide for."

"You are here for your own protection," Arthur told him in a kind voice, but no one missed the undertone warning.

"More like to protect everyone outside these walls," someone spoke too quietly for Arthur to tell who.

"Be patient and I will do my best to sort this all out before nightfall."

Many in the crowd nodded, but not all, and that was good enough for Arthur who made his leave with Gwen at his side and Merlin towing behind. Once they were inside, Merlin asked, "Is this really the best way to handle things?"

"What do you mean?"

"Separating them, it seems like this is what Mordred would want."

"I don't have another option right now," was all Arthur said.

Merlin stopped, not knowing what else to say. He watched as Arthur and Gwen got ahead of him.

Gwen turned back, "Are you coming?"

"I will see if I can help Gaius." Merlin looked to Arthur who signaled that he could go.

* * *

Many, many long hours later, Gaius and Merlin were still looking through each book very carefully for anything that would give them a clue how Mordred had accomplished such a powerful spell. Merlin had already told Gaius about his talk with Mordred through the mirror in Arthur's chamber.

Gaius shut the book he had been searching in and said, "The mirror rippled like the surface of water."

Merlin nodded, they had gone over this all day. "Yes, he had to be looking at me through water. So what? He was able to talk to Gareth through a mirror."

"Right," Gaius agreed, "But the mirrors were connected since they were once part of the same mirror. Magic is all connected, so how is the mirror connected to the water?"

Merlin threw up his hands and then let his head hit the table.

"This may sound like a ridiculous idea, but does Arthur or Gwen wash their face in front of that mirror?"

"Yeah."

"So water from the basin splashes on the mirror, and that could be how Morded was able to connect to it."

This brought Merlin's head up, "You're suggesting that Mordred is able to talk to me through the mirror because drops of water touched it? That does sound a little farfetched. Water goes everywhere when it rains, so I should be able to talk to someone in China."

"Theoretically, yes. But the conditions would still have to be right."

"What conditions?"

"Remember how Nimueh was able to give Camelot that deadly disease by using the underground water source?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps Mordred is doing something similar, but this water source must possess a great deal of magic properties of its own, and must somehow be connected to the water in Camelot. It is possible Mordred is using the same water source of Nimueh, but to be able to infect all these people in such away it would take more than Mordred's magic. It would take…"

Gaius abruptly came to his feet, it was clear he was on to something. "Go find out how far this chaos is spreading and then tell Arthur that I will come to his chamber in an hour."

"What? Why?" Merlin asked, standing himself.

Gaius was at the door. "I must look up something in the library."

* * *

Merlin found Arthur in the throne room. Many knights and villagers had gathered, all waiting to give their report on what they had witnesses that day. It was dark outside but the room glowed orange with lit candles on iron chandeliers. A few villagers pleaded on behalf of their family or friends that resided in the dungeons or were locked up behind the Citadel gate. Other villagers were there to accuse and demand something severe to be done to those with magic.

When a knight stepped forward, Arthur ordered the room to silence.

"What do you have to report?"

The knight, with well groomed, shoulder length hair, bowed. "I have just returned from the north to report that a man from the village of Hindale was beheaded this afternoon."

Many people in the room gasped. Arthur's features turned to stone, his jaw set as he continued to listen.

"He was seen with glowing eyes. The people of Hindale had their own trial and found him guilty."

Silence stretched. Merlin watched from his place against the far wall as Arthur's thoughts turned over in his head. When he finally looked up at all the people, Merlin knew a decision had been made.

Arthur stood, "Send out the knights and gather everyone accused of magic and bring them here. Nothing shall be done to harm them until I make a decision. All those who stand accused are under my protection until a fair and just trial can be given. Any who oppose me will be under condemnation of the law."

When he was finished speaking, Arthur's eyes swept the room seeing if any dare challenge him. The knight immediately obeyed and followed Leon's command to follow him out the room. The guards started filing the villagers out, telling them to return home. Once half the people had left, Arthur spotted Merlin and signaled him to come over.

"Have you found out anything?" He asked before Merlin could even get in a bow.

"No, but Gaius might have. He wishes to see you in your chamber in an hour."

Arthur pulled a hand down his face. His eyes were red and purple underneath showing the strain of the day's events.

"Why don't you rest and I will go and fetch you something to eat while you wait," Merlin told him.

Arthur nodded and then said, "Find out how much food rations we have in the castle."

Merlin left the room with a small, satisfied smile. Arthur was concerned that everyone, forced to remain here until they found out what was happening, had enough to eat.

* * *

An hour later, Arthur and Gwen had eaten their supper and, just as Merlin was clearing the last dish, there was a knock at the chamber door. Gaius was let into the room and the door closed behind him. He was carrying a large book that had old maps peaking out through it's tattered pages. He set the book down hard on the table and puffs of dust floated into the air and disappeared. He wiped at a bead of sweat that rolled down his forehead that was caused by the strain of carrying a heavy book.

Gwen sniffled from the dust and said, "I'm assuming that dusty old book has some information as to what is going on, or you would not have placed on my clean table."

Without saying a word, Gaius opened it up and began pulling out pieces of different maps. Many of the maps looked to be over hundreds of years old. He started working the maps, laying them over top of each other. Merlin could see that some lines connected from one map to the next. As some pattern started to form, Gaius spoke, "When this land was first settled, maps were drawn of underground rivers and streams. Those of the Old Religion, which it was not referred to back then, found that all the fresh water was connected, the water above and beneath. They searched out to find where most of the water intersects, believing that at its source would hold great power. They spread throughout the land creating and drawing up maps. After years of searching..." Gaius placed the last map down. This map showed a large river with many smaller rivers breaking off and connecting with the other maps. "...they found its heart. The Cor Flumine which is the center of the River of Tethys."

Arthur came over to the side of the table where Gaius stood and looked at the maps that lay all connected. "How come I've never heard of this Cor Flumine or the River of Tethys before?" he asked.

"Because," Gaius said, raising his brow, "the people of the Old Religion were right. This place held great magic and fearing that it would be used for evil, they kept it secret. But I have always been fascinated by the Old Religion's history and learned that not all knowledge of this place was destroyed. In fact, Camelot's library holds some of the oldest journals and history books in the world."

"How come all this magic flows their?" Gwen asked.

"Magic is in all living things, and water is also in all living things, and the water that flows in the River of Tethys gives life to all in this land and draws magic from all. And that is how Mordred was able to awaken magic in those with which it laid dormant."

"But you said magic is in all living things," Gwen pointed out "how come only a few have awakened?"

"For some of us, magic is so far buried that it will take time for it to reach the surface. But I bet that if you look at those who were affected today, you'll find that their close ancestors have a history using magic."

Arthur rubbed his chin, "How did you come to this conclusion, that Mordred is using the River of Tethys?"

"Knowing that Mordred's magic doesn't come close to what he did today, I knew he had to be drawing magic from some source. And once we learned that this reached far beyond Camelot, I knew that he had to be at the Cor Flumine of the River of Tethys."

Merlin was grateful that Gaius kept his little conversation with Mordred through the mirror a secret. Because it was the ripples that Merlin described in the mirror that got Gaius thinking about water.

"If he keeps using the magic of the River of Tethys," Merlin spoke, "will more and more people's eyes start to glow?"

Gaius nodded.

"But why?" Arthur asked. "What does he hope to accomplished by revealing them?"

"An army," Merlin answered. "An army of sorcerers."

With a distressed sigh, Gwen said, "But all these people aren't soldiers, their villagers, farmers, blacksmith, they don't even know how to use magic. How can they be of help to him?"

"That, I don't know."

Arthur sat down at the head of the table, "This does not help me know how to proceed with those here, or the ones that are coming."

"If Mordred wants to divide those with magic," Merlin started, "perhaps it would be best…" but he didn't get to finish.

"My king," a guard said, after bursting through the doors, "many villagers have gathered at the gate, wanting to know what is going to be done."

Without a word, Arthur left the room.

* * *

Early in the morning, a few hours before the sun came up, Merlin lay in his bed restless. He had spent all night with Arthur outside the castle walls speaking to the people and trying to calm their fears. Merlin had mentioned a few times that Arthur should also be speaking to those who were now held captive inside the castle walls, sleeping in the dungeons or the grand dining hall. But Arthur seemed to think it was more important to spend time pacifying those without magic than those accused to possess it. His reasoning was always the same, "First, we need to make sure that the fear ceases among those in Camelot so that the people can then reassure those in the villages around Camelot. I need to make sure there are no more riots, my soldier can't be everywhere."

Though Arthur's reasoning was logically, it still made Merlin uneasy. The more Arthur ignored the fears of those who possessed magic, the more the people seemed divided. And Merlin knew this was exactly what Mordred wanted.

With his head swirling, full of all the uneasy thoughts, Merlin's insides started to twist and contract. He sat up, got out of bed, and dressed. If Arthur wasn't going to speak to those accused of magic, Merlin would, even though Arthur had flatly demanded for Merlin to stay away.

He tip-toed toward the door, past sleeping Gaius, just as he had done many times before, and was out the door. He was carefully to stay in the shadows and out of sight from the guards that surrounded the citadel. The people that were accused covered the floor, lying on blankets and pillows that the king had provided. Seeing all them huddled together, Merlin felt great appreciate for Arthur and his position. As the king, he was merely trying to keep his people from killing each other. It wasn't his fault that the fear of those who possessed magic had grown into a monster that seemed impossible to control.

Once Merlin was able to sneak past the guards in the citadel, and make his way down the stairs that lead to the dungeon, he found no more guards. With only one or two ways out, the people down here were more easily contained.

No one that was in the dungeon was locked up, they were free to leave, to a point. Merlin imagined that those that remained in the dungeon did so because it meant they didn't have to be under the watchful eyes of the castle guards. Many of the people were asleep, huddle in groups, but there were still quite a few awake. Merlin still kept to the shadows as he listened to the conversation of those that were awake.

In one of the small groups that had gathered together, there was a woman with a mess of tangled brown hair and a tear stained face. It was obvious what kind of day she had. She was trying to stifle her sobs as she told her story. "I had just finished starting the fire when my youngest, Peter, started screaming. He ran out the door and I ran after him. Moments later, he came back in my husbands arms. My husband took one look at me and went pale. I could not understand why they both were so horrified and then I looked in the trough and so my glowing, gold eyes. I too began to panic, and tried to explain that I didn't know what was happening to me. I ran and hid myself in the house and not an hour later, the guards came and took me away."

The group around her all expressed their sympathies and another story, told by another victim of Mordred's magic, began.

Merlin wasn't sure how to go about consoling any of them, he was wondering what to say when he heard a frail old man telling his small circle about a conversation he had overheard.

"Just as I said from the start," he snarled, "we are all going to be sentenced to death. I heard the king himself, say that tomorrow evenin he plans to get rid of the lot of us. Too risky to let us live."

"No!" a young woman covered her mouth. She grabbed onto a younger girl, maybe her little sister.

"It's true," the old man continued. "We aren't still in here because he doesn't know what to do with us. The king already knows what he's going to do with us, it's how he plans on goin about doin it. Hangin, beheadin, a fire. More than likely the fire, best way to get rid of us without having so many to bury."

"Stop it!" Merlin couldn't help saying. He shoved his way into the center of the group. "Can you not see you are causing unnecessary panic?"

"Unnecessary?" the old man shouted, rising to his feet, and drawing the attention of everyone else in the dungeon, plus waking many that were sleeping. "I say we need to panic. Or would the manservant of the king wish us to be obedient to his master and die?"

Whispers erupted as soon as the old man announced to all who Merlin was. Next thing Merlin knew he was being pulled in every direction as the people started begging him to plead for their sake before the king. Merlin tried to tell them all would be well and that there was nothing to fear, but the collective voices of the people drowned out anything he said.

What Merlin did not see, as he was surrounded by the people, was that the old man, who had been spreading rumors and trying to start a panic, pulled out a small knife with black ooze dripping from its blade. He charged at Merlin from behind and stabbed the knife in the back of his neck.

Merlin's eyes opened wide. The man swiftly pulled out the knife, the black ooze was gone, and the blade came out clean without a trace of even Merlin's blood on it. Merlin's eyes turned a solid white and black veins sprouted across his eyes. He blinked, and his eyes turned back to normal. He grabbed to back of his head and spinned around. The old man was gone. He felt thick, sticky liquid on the back of his head. He for sure thought it was blood but then he saw nothing on his hand. He checked again, feeling for the thin, long wound that must be there, but there wasn't one.

No one in the crowd seemed to notice anything unusual as they continued to yank and pull him this way and that. Merlin again tried to fight his way out but to no avail. In fact, everyone had gone hysterically until the clattering of the soldier's armor was heard on the stone stairs. They came down in twos, with Sir Leon at the lead.

"What is the meaning of this riot?" Sir Leon asked. He did not receive an answer.

Merlin finally found his way out of the crowd and made his way to Leon.

Leon took one look at him and rolled his eyes. It was very common knowledge among the knights that Merlin was often less than obedient.

"Get some sleep," he told the people before turning to leave with Merlin at his heels.

* * *

No more than five minutes later, Merlin found himself alone in one of the many rooms of the castle with Arthur seething before him.

"Do you never listen?" He growled. "I told you that I wanted you to stay away from all this. It is too risky. You could easily be discovered yourself, and then where would you be?"

Ever since that strange pain in the back of his head, Merlin's eyes blurred in and out of focus, his head felt like it was covered in moss, and his ears were stuffed with cotton. He knew this conversation he was having with Arthur was serious, so he set his mind straight and managed to say back, "With the others in the dungeon."

"Exactly."

"Which begs the question, what are you planning on doing with all of them?"

"I don't know."

Merlin swayed slightly to the left but Arthur had turned his back to him. "I suggest you figure it out, because the longer they stay separated from the rest of your people, the more they will feel alone and abandoned by their king."

"That's ridiculous. I am not keeping them strictly locked up behind iron bars. They must see that all I am doing is trying to keep everyone safe."

"Then…" Merlin forgot in that moment what he was about to say for Arthur's head started twitching to the side like he was trying to shake water out of his ear. His lips snarled, and his eyes became as round as dinner plates. "Are you all right?"

Frowning, Arthur responded, "I was about to ask you the same question. Why are you looking at me like I had just sprouted donkey ears again?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Merlin shouted as Arthur, who snorted and laughed like he was a donkey, drew his sword and started flailing it around.

Arthur stepped back as Merlin approached with his hands out cautiously. The blood vessels in Merlin's eyes were black. "Merlin, calm down. Somethings wrong with you."

In Merlin's eyes, Arthur was doing back flips, then he jumped into the air and swung on the iron chandelier. "Arthur, stop, please." Arthur let go of the chandelier and started to spin in circle, still laughing hysterically and saying, "Off with his head, off with his head." Merlin could no longer stand by when Arthur pulled out a large, sharp axe out from behind his back and started swinging it around like he was trying to cut off his own head.

Arthur was so caught off guard by Merlin's strange behavior that he didn't move when Merlin lunged at him and pinned Arthur's arms to the side.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Merlin said, holding onto Arthur tight, trying as he might to stop Arthur from killing himself.

"You get a hold of yourself," Arthur flung back at him, "and get off me."

In no time, Arthur managed to shove Merlin to the ground. The black veins were thick and looked like they were pulsating. Merlin was quick to his feet, his blue eyes turned gold.

Holding out one hand and backing away, Arthur demanded, "No, you don't! Merlin, stop."

Merlin shook his head, "This is for your own good."

There was no time for Arthur to react before a chair took him out from behind and the thick rope, that held back the red velvet curtains, wound tightly around his wrists and ankles.

"Now, stay there, while I go and get Gaius," Merlin said heading toward the door. "I'm sure he will be able to fix you."

"FIX ME?" Arthur yelled out after him, rocking back and forth in the chair. "You are the one that just went loony. Merlin, come back. MERLIN!"

* * *

Merlin raced down the hall, up the stairs that led to Gaius's home and barged in the door. "Gaius! Come quick! Something's wrong with Arthur."

Gaius, who had been sleeping soundly in his bed, rolled over and said, " _Great gate love loopy river rings?_ "

"Oh no," Merlin stepped closer to his friend.

Gaius had no idea why Merlin looked so alarm, so he said again, "What is the matter with Arthur?"

Merlin grabbed Gaius by the shoulders and shook him, "You're not making any sense."

" _Bunny, bunny, bunny, rabbit!"_ Gaius cackled in fits of laughter.

"What's going on, Merlin? Stop shaking me," was what Gaius really said.

"No," Merlin shook his head and covered his ears. "You too."

Gaius rolled over and sat up, "Merlin, what's wrong?"

" _Clippety, cloppetly, flunksy, dumpsy."_

Merlin spun around and ran out the room. He could still hear Gaius calling after him, " _Peek and seek the reek is sweet! Flix, nix and tricks!"_

With a Thud! he had landed out the bottom of the outside stairs. He took in deep breaths, hoping the cool night air might help calm the buzzing in his head. When he looked up again, he immediately wished he hadn't. The citadel was covered with crazy people, flinging their bodies this way and that, laughing and drooling, and no one spoke a lick of sense. Merlin rubbed his eyes but when he opened them nothing had changed. Guards were dancing across the stone floor, one boy jumped off the stairs yelling, "Tweet, tweet," and then landed on his face at Merlin's feet.

Merlin had to get out of here, he had to keep his wits about him if he was going to save the kingdom. Luckily, he had learned over the years that there was more than one way out of the castle besides the main gates, and with a bit of magic it was easy to escape. So, without looking back, Merlin headed to the underground tunnels and was gone.

* * *

Arthur, still securely tied to the chair, grumbled and cursed Merlin for leaving him there. He had chosen to yell at Merlin in one of the remote empty rooms of the castle so that he would not be easily overheard, but now he regretted that decision. Between yelling for help, he had managed to make his way to the door, but couldn't opened the heavy wooden doors with only his face, so he started kicking the door. It gave his lungs a break anyway.

As he kicked away, Arthur was thinking about how embarrassing it would be to be found here, helplessly tied up, by anyone other than Gaius and his wife, since they both knew what Merlin could do. On second thought, he never wanted Gwen to see him so helpless, but after an hour of kicking and yelling, he decided he didn't care who came through that door and saved him. He couldn't even reach down to gnaw at the ropes himself.

"Anyone," he mumbled, "please, anyone."

"Hello," someone said on the otherside.

Recognizing Gareth's voice, Arthur hung his head and cursed quietly, "Anyone but you." Then more loudly he said, "In here."

With a few rocks back and forth, he moved away from the door and the door opened. Gareth looked inside and spotted a very grumpy and impatient king tied to a beautifully crafted, rosewood chair. He fully entered the room and shut the door. "Uh, what happened? Are their intruders in castle that I should know about?"

"No," Arthur told him flatly. "Merlin's gone insane, and he tied me up like this." Arthur was careful to keep his voice calm. "Now, quickly untie me. We must find him."

Gareth knelt down and started loosening the first knot and then stopped. "Skinny little Merlin, did this?" He gestured to the tight knot. "Did he knock you out first? Maybe came at you from behind? No, that wouldn't make sense, you are a great warrior, with keen instincts and fast reflexes. Then he must have drugged you." Gareth settled on that last one.

"Just. Un-tie. Me." Arthur barked through gritted teeth.

As soon as Arthur was free he was out the door with Gareth at his side.

"We need to find Merlin," Arthur told Gareth. "I want you to start searching for him while I go and get Gaius."

Gareth split off and started down a different hall.

"If you find him," Arthur called out, "don't approach him or antagonize him in anyway."

"It's just Merlin," Gareth shrugged and ran down the hall before Arthur could say anything else.

"Yes," Arthur said quietly to himself, "but you don't know him like I do."

Before heading to Gaius, Arthur swung by his chamber wanting to first check on his wife, who should still be asleep. As he turned the hall he saw Gaius striding toward him at the other end. They met in the middle, both showing deep lines of concern on their foreheads. Arthur opened up his chamber door and let Gaius in.

Panic gripped Arthur's heart when he saw his bed was empty, but it was swept away when he found Gwen at the window.

"What's the matter?" she asked as soon as Arthur closed the door.

"Merlin," they both said in unison.

Gwen frowned and came over to the table where they were standing.

"He woke me," Gaius started, "and told me that you," he gestured to Arthur, "had gone mad, but when I tried to ask him about it, he started acting funny, like he couldn't understand me. Then he left. I have been searching for him every since, but decided it was best to come tell you."

"That's better than what happened to me," Arthur bit down hard, still angry over the embarrassment. "He thought I was going to off myself, so he tied be to a chair for the last hour, until Gareth came and untied me. And there was something wrong with his eyes. The veins were black instead of red."

"Oh, dear. This is very serious," Gaius said.

Gwen leaned on the table, "Do you think you might know what has happened to him?"

"I might, but it is imperative that we find him now."

"I saw him in the citadel. But he took off in the direction of the kitchen," Gwen told them.

Arthur opened the door, "I will see if I can find him. Gaius, do whatever you can to find out for sure what has happened to him and how to turn him back."

Then the door closed.

* * *

The early hours of the morning brought dense, gray fog, that rolled along the forest floor and around Merlin's feet as he walked. His body was hunched over and his arms were wrapped tightly around him.

"Mad," he muttered to himself. "They've all gone mad. What a fine time to lose their heads? Must keep it together or that madness with get me too. What to do? What to do? There is a war coming, and someone whose wits are about him must lead. My wits are about me." Merlin laughed to himself. "I can lead. I can be king." He raised his brow. "Yes, I will make a very good king." As he spoke that last thought he stopped at the ruins of an old castle. The same old castle that Arthur was taken to by the druid brother and sister. Merlin looked up as his castle and said with a smile, "Maybe even a great king."

* * *

Name the show the quote, "Bunny, bunny, bunny, rabbit," is from.

Check out my first published novel, **_A GRIM AWAKENING: THE FOREST OF HOLLOW_**. It is now up for sale. If you are interested, search it up on Barnes and Noble, or Amazon. Also, there is a **book trailer on Youtube**!

Here is a synopsis -

Awaken to a grim world once hidden before your eyes.

There must be something wrong with 13-year-old, Ian Grim. Why else would Mitchel Trent, who everyone believes to be the nicest guy in school, bully him? Why did everyone at school give him nasty looks and whisper about him in spiteful gossip? Even teachers didn't like him. They always made him sit in the far corner of their classrooms where it was easy to ignore him. Even more hurtful, was the fact that Ian's own father blatantly ignored him. If it wasn't for his loving mother; his fun, yet psycho, younger brother; and his own sparkling sarcastic personality; Ian might think his life was a bit difficult. That is, until his mother goes missing one night.

In a twist of cruel irony, his father finally pays Ian's some attention only to threaten his life and force him on the run. Desperate for answers, Ian is compelled to accept help from Mitchel, the "nice" bully from school. That's when Ian learns that his mother was taken by the Reaper

If Ian wishes to save his mother, he must first survive his father. And in order to do that, he will need to learn of the spirit world, discover his own power, and embrace his role in an ongoing shadow war, before the Reaper tears his world apart.


	6. Episode 6: The Great Divide (part 2)

**Merlin Season 6**

 **Episode 6: The Great Divide (part 2)**

Gwen continued wringing her hands while she paced in front of Gaius's work table. Her stomach growled but she paid her hunger no mind. It was mid-afternoon and she still hadn't eaten anything since last night.

"My queen," Gaius began, looking through his glass bottles of every shape and filled with every color of liquid. "Starving yourself will not help me mix this tonic any faster for Merlin, nor will it help the king find him any sooner. All it will do, is cause your stomach to growl and your husband to worry."

Gwen stopped her pacing and looked at Gaius confused, like she had been so far lost in thought, that it took awhile for her brain to catch up so she could understand what Gaius said. When she did, she responded back, "I know. I just haven't given much thought to eating."

An overwhelming wave of exhaustion came over Gwen and she sank into a chair. She rubbed her left temple in a circular motion. Her headache from lack of food was getting worse. "What is becoming of the kingdom?" She seemed to ask herself. "Arthur is a good king; kind, fair and just. Why don't people see that? He loves his people and would do anything for them."

"Every king faces the consequences of the decisions the king before him makes. King Uther was my friend but the fear of magic, and persecution, started with him. It lasted for over twenty years before Arthur took the throne. That amount of pressure on any kingdom can cause it to break. Arthur has more than his fair share of work, if he is going to bring peace again to this land."

Gaius slowly poured a small glass of thick, emerald green liquid into a large glass of crystal clear liquid with flecks of silver in it, then he swirled it around. "This is why Arthur will need Merlin."

Gwen came over to the table as Gaius was finishing up the tonic.

A moment later, the door opened and Arthur stepped in. He made sure the door was shut tight behind him. "I didn't find him," he said answering the unspoken question on Gwen and Gaius' faces. "But I believe I know what direction he is heading. Did you find out what happened to him?"

"I believe so." Gaius pointed to the open book on the table. In the center of the tattered, old, yellow page was a large eye covered in black veins. "It's a dark pathogen called the Drop of Decay. It causes a disease of the mind, but only to those who possess magic, because the main ingredient is magic. Spoiled, rotten magic."

"How does magic spoil?" Arthur asked.

"Magic is like air, or gas, invisible to the eye, but you can feel it, even capture it and contain it. Many, many years ago, when I was a young man just learning magic, I heard of a group of sorcerers who were scholars of magic. They practiced the art of alchemy and their main focus was turning magic it to something solid. Not just enchanting an object, but actual magic, the very thing."

"Why?"

"I don't know the whole reason. I assume out of curiosity, for the most part. Perhaps some of them wished to sale magic for a profit. The point is that they succeeded. From what I've heard, they never turned magic into something as solid as a rock, but it was a touchable and seeable liquid. They continued to experiment and that was when the Drop of Decay was created."

Gaius placed his hand on the open book, "This book contains some of the results of their experiments, but it doesn't contain the recipe and incantation for the Drop of Decay because it was very dangerous to those who possess magic. They learned this through tragedy. One of them had become infected and went mad. The longer he was infected, the worst it got. His fellow scholars tried to help him but when he started murdering people, they were forced to kill him. Fearing this could happen again, they worked hard on a cure. But they never found one. The Drop of Decay takes hold of the magic inside one and can not be separated or destroyed by any kind of tonic."

Arthur rubbed between his eyes, "Then what are you doing with all this?" he gestured to the table covered in all the bottles of liquid.

"Well," Gaius said, soundly a bit hopeful. "One of the sorcerers invented a tonic that could clear the mind. He believed that if any sorcerer was infected by the Drop of Decay, if they could regain their mind, they might be able to use their own magic within them to cure the rotten magic. That is why when you find Merlin, you will need to make sure he takes this." Gaius finished mixing the liquid in the large glass and then poured a portion in a smaller glass and shoved a cork in the top. "But you must make haste and find Merlin. The longer the Drop of Decay is in him, the harder it will be to be rid of."

Arthur took the small bottle from Gaius, "You mean if Merlin can even get rid of it."

"If any sorcerer can achieve it, Merlin can. He's special."

"You've said that before."

"You need to start believing it."

Arthur paused momentarily as he stared down at Gaius, then he nodded and turned to leave, Gwen caught his sleeve, "Perhaps you can take a few knights with you?"

"I can't," Arthur told her. "Anyone I take with me, will surely find out that Merlin is a sorcerer."

"He easily tied you to a chair for over an hour," she pointed out, pursing her lips.

"I was caught off guard," Arthur huffed.

Putting her fingers to her brow, Gwen asked, exasperatedly, "When are you going to stop underestimating him? He took on an army of Saxons. With him not being in his right mind, I'm afraid of what he will do to you."

Arthur touched his wife's cheek, gently cupping her face, she leaned into his hand as he spoke. "I can't expose Merlin's secret, it will be too dangerous for him. Tell her, Gaius."

"I think she's right," Gaius responded instantly. "The most important thing right now is to bring Merlin back sound of mind. You won't be able to do that alone. Merlin will be too dangerous. He's a very powerful sorcerer, and despite popular opinion, he's very smart."

Arthur looked from Gwen to Gaius and back again. Finally he said, "I will take Sir Leon and Sir Percival and that is all."

This satisfied Gwen, and she let him go.

* * *

Gareth sat at the bottom of the stairs that led up to Gaius's home. He had followed Arthur all morning as Arthur searched for Merlin. He wondered why Merlin had gone missing, especially at a time like this. Mordred was stirring up trouble again in Camelot, just as he had done before when he used Gareth.

The door to Gaius's home opened. Gareth was quick to move out of sight as Arthur descended. He followed Arthur through the courtyard and then the castle. Arthur stopped and spoke with Sir Leon in a hushed whisper. When he was through talking, Sir Leon nodded and went the opposite way.

It wasn't long before Gareth had followed him to the stables where, Arthur, Sir Leon and Sir Percival mounted their horses and were heading out. Gareth saddled his own horse and took off after them.

* * *

Arthur worked in haste following Merlin's tracks. Once nightfall came it would be too difficult to make them out, forcing Arthur to take up the search in the morning.

"He travel fast without a horse," Percival laughed. "It's probably all that exercise he gets running around doing errands."

Arthur had only explained to them that Mordred had cursed Merlin using magic and turned him mad. To which they both wondered why Mordred would want to go after Merlin. Merlin was only Arthur's servant. If he had some how managed to infiltrate the castle, why not go after the queen or Arthur himself? Arthur didn't give them an answer, yet.

"The path he took is straight," Sir Leon pointed out.

"Yes," Arthur agreed. "He's not wandering, he headed out with a destination in mind. And I think I know where."

All three kicked their horses into a fast gallop. They slowed their horses to a walk when the first ruin of the old, fallen castle came into sight.

"You think he's in there?" Sir Percival asked.

Arthur nodded.

"How do you want to go about doing this?" Sir Leon asked Arthur. "You can go in first, distract him while I come up from behind and grab him."

Percival agreed to Leon's plan and added, "I'll stay out here, cover the perimeter just in case he makes a run for it."

Arthur sat rigid and silent on his horse as he looked up at the stone, skeleton structure of the old castle.

"Arthur," Leon spoke louder. "What do you think of the plan?"

For a moment Arthur said nothing and then said, "It won't work."

"Why not?" Percival asked. "It's just Merlin, crazy or not, armed or not. He shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Again Arthur went quiet.

Leon brought his horse forward, "Is there something else we need to know?"

Arthur dismounted and tied his horse to a fallen tree. Leon and Percival did the same. They were patient as they waited for Arthur to speak. The sun had gone down, but there was still enough light to see the look of deep contemplation on Arthur's face.

"I need to tell you something important about Merlin," Arthur started.

The look Leon and Percival gave each other was that of one who expected to hear that a loved one was terminally ill. It was clear they had know idea what was coming.

"What is it, Arthur?" Percival asked in a grave and informal way, like he wanted this terrible news over with.

Leon placed a hand on Percival's shoulder, "Just tell us," he prodded in a strong tone.

Arthur looked between the both of them, and rolled his eyes, "Merlin's not going to die."

The look of great relief that overcame them both, though Leon's relief was more guarded, told Arthur he had guessed their thoughts. But just because Merlin was not at Death's Door didn't mean they would take the real news more joyfully.

Without waiting any longer, Arthur said matter-of-factly, "Merlin is a sorcerer."

Their relief was swept away followed by amused confusion, like they were waiting for the last line of a joke.

"Actually," Arthur smiled incredulously, "he's the sorcerer Emrys."

They seemed to still be waiting.

As the silence weighed on, Arthur took another whack at their walls of disbelief. "Gaius says that he is one of the most powerful sorcerers to ever live. And that we are going to have to be very careful when we approach him, or he could kill us in his insanity. So, if either one of you want to turn back…"

That did it. Their amused confusion turned into utter disbelief, which then turned into stunned surprise, and then to sheer indignation.

Leon's chest rose and fell as he began to breath heavily, "All this time we've been fighting magic, with Merlin as one of our most trusted companions to the end, and he's one of them?"

"You knew about this," Percival accused Arthur looking deeply offended, "and you didn't tell us?"

"I learned about him after the war against the Saxons," Arthur said. "He told me himself."

Leon looked away.

"You have a right to be angry. I was. I didn't know what to think of him at first. He had been my faithful servant, my friend even, for many years, and yet he had been lying to me the whole time." Arthur touched his chest where Mordred's sword had penetrated. "Mordred had dealt me, what should have been, a fatal blow. I was dying when Merlin finally told me the truth about him. Maybe he only did tell me then because he wasn't sure if I was going to make it. But I did make, _because of Merlin_." Arthur made sure to emphasize that point. "He stuck by me, and through some kind of magic spell, which I do not understand, he was able to save me."

The whole forest seemed to have gone quiet as Leon and Percival intently listened to Arthur's story.

"When I woke in my own bed, alive and healed, I gave him a lot of thought that day. What should I do with him, how should I proceed? My mind reflected back on all those strange times that I, Camelot, and my knights were saved by some miracle. Now knowing what Merlin was, I was able to see clearly for the first time. Merlin, though he has lied, has always been faithful to me and Camelot. He has risked his life in more ways than I'm sure I'll ever know." Arthur then gave each of them a stern look. "He deserve a chance to be believed in and trusted. As I am now taking a chance in trusting you."

Leon's indignation slowly disappeared as he stroked his beard giving what Arthur said deep thought. Percival scratched his bottom lip as he too was in deep thought. Then, almost simultaneously, they turned to Arthur and nodded, indicating firmly that they were with him.

"Good, because I need you both at your best if we are going to take down Merlin. We will need to be careful, and extremely cautious. Do not underestimate him. I have seen personally what he can do, and so have you when you watched Emrys take on the Saxons by calling lightning down from the sky. And with him not being in his right mind, we don't know what to expect."

Leon and Percival huddled in closer with solemn expressions now that they understood the full gravity of their mission.

* * *

In the center of the ruins, three stone walls and one partial wall enclosed around, what might have been, an old throne room. The starry night sky shone brightly overhead since the stone ceiling was in large pieces on the floor. The six large columns, that once held up the ceiling, had crumbled and were now varying in height. Sticky weeds and long vines covered almost every inch of the ground, popping up through all the rubble.

Merlin paced at one end of the throne room, rubbing his hands and muttering to himself. The black veins in his eyes had doubled in size and were now showing all around his eyes. "How long has it been," he asked himself, "days, months, years since I left Camelot? I don't know." He smacked his head a few times. "I don't know anything. The whole world could now be infected with madness. Must keep it together. Must find away to save everyone. I am their king, it is my duty."

He thought for a moment and then said, "I shall throw a ball and invite all those who are still sane. We shall discuss what is to be done. We shall have music, and dancing. There shall be a feast with ham, and sausage and little roasted nuts. Oh, yes, I love those little nuts."

* * *

Arthur watched Leon and Percival disappear, each in different directions, before passing through the broken doors that led into the castle. He moved slowly, and cautiously down the stone halls. It was dark now, but thankfully there was very little left of the castle's ceiling so the moon's bright light helped him find his way. As he turned down another hall full of rubble, he saw the orange glow of torches coming from a well lit room at the end. He approached even more carefully and as he did, he heard muttering. He stopped just outside the rooms entrance.

"So glad you could come," Merlin said, sounding very cordial.

Arthur pressed against the wall wondering if Merlin was talking about him. But then Merlin continued.

"We were delighted to receive such a lavish invitation to your coronation. Ah, ha." He laughed in a higher voice. "That rhymed."

Arthur's mouth twisted up in a confused smile. _Is he having a party?_ , he thought.

"What do you think of this dreadful disease that has taken over our lands?" Merlin asked someone.

Peeking behind the corner, Arthur could only see Merlin talking to himself. It was now or never. So he took one more step and he was now in full view. Merlin took no notice at first as he prattled on to imaginary guests.

Arthur cleared his throat which caused Merlin to look, and then look again. Merlin's madness seemed to leave him for a moment as he looked straight at Arthur with notable confusion.

"Arthur?"

Approaching slowly, Arthur said, "Yes, Merlin, it's me."

Merlin gave Arthur a small, mournful smile, "Has it been so long?"

That stopped Arthur where he stood, he frowned, "Merlin, it hasn't even been twenty-four hours."

Merlin nodded melancholy, like Arthur had told him some bad news he had no choice to accept. "I must say, time has been kinder to you than it has to me."

"I would agree with you there," Arthur smiled. "I've come to help you." He held his hands up in a sign of peace as he drew closer to Merlin.

"Help me?" Merlin asked, truly deluded. The black veins in his eyes began to pulse making all the muscles around his eyes twitch.

"Yes," Arthur continued taking two more steps. "Mordred has done something to you. He somehow injected you with the Drop of Decay. I can't explain it all right now," he pulled out the vial of clear liquid, "but if you drink this it will help you gain back your sanity."

Merlin took a step down from the raised floor where a king's throne chair once would have sat. "My sanity?" he questioned appalled by the acquisition.

Arthur felt the stone floor rumble beneath his feet but he didn't stop his approach. "Merlin, just listen to me. You are sick and you need to take this."

A loud, hysterical laugh erupted from Merlin's throat. "I am not the one who is sick. I am the only one who knows what is really going on. I am the only one who _ever_ knows what is really going on."

"Merlin, please trust me on this," Arthur begged.

"Trust you?" Merlin sneered. "You, who has always been so blind to the truth. I warned you of Cornelius Sigan, Morgana, Agravaine, Mordred. Time and time again I tried to open your eyes to the truth. It didn't matter how many times I was right in the past, you never listened. You never know what's really going on." Merlin then smiled and said, full of wicked delight, "You don't know all I keep from you now. You have always been blind to the truth and you always will be."

Anger sparked in Arthur's eyes but he kept his temper under control. "You're right. I've been a fool." He barely managed to choke out, doing his best to swallow his pride for Merlin's sake. "But I need you to listen to me now."

"I am done listening to you!" Merlin brought his hand down in a swift and diagonal line, at the same time, a pillar behind Arthur looked like it was sliced clean through in the same diagonal angle as Merlin's hand made. The top of the solid, heavy stone pillar slid off, stone scraping against stone, and crashed to the floor with a loud thundering boom. It broke into hundreds of pieces. Years worth of dust billowed up into the air.

Arthur had turned around, his hand on the hilt of his sword but he didn't draw it. He turned back to Merlin. "If you will not come peacefully, I will take you by force."

"I think not." Merlin's wide, amused smile sent chills down Arthur's spine. He drew his sword and ran at Merlin.

In one flick of Merlin's wrist, Excalibur flew out of Arthur's hands and stuck deep into a stone wall. The stone slab underneath Arthur's feet popped up and sent him flying all the way to the back wall. Arthur's back hit the wall and then he fell forward onto his stomach. He groaned as he pushed himself up. The front of him was covered in gray dust.

The black veins now spread from Merlin's eyes, to his temples, down past his ears and onto his neck. He looked menacing as he watched Arthur make his way to his feet. Then he heard movement at his left and he turned to see Sir Leon almost upon him. Gold filled his eyes as he slowed time in order to stop Leon. He cocked his head to the right and Leon sailed through the air landing next to Arthur. With his eyes still glowing, he picked up a small sound of someone approaching from behind.

In another wave of his wrist, Percival was faced down next to Arthur and Leon. "Do we have a backup plan?" he asked with his head still on the cold, stone floor.

"You think that I wouldn't know you'd bring your most trusted knights?" Merlin asked viciously. "I had been expecting them the moment you entered my throne room alone."

Arthur, Leon and Percival came to their feet.

"I am the king now!" Merlin roared. He brought his arms out and the room shook. "I am the only one wise enough to be your ruler."

Percival and Leon watched the walls closely as they continued to shake. Then they looked at each other with the same awestruck expression.

"This isn't you, Merlin" Arthur said trying to approach again. "You have always been a loyal friend to me. You would never intentionally harm me. Please, I beg you."

Merlin dropped his hands the trembling stopped.

"I know I can be hard on you, unfair even. I don't always listen to you, especially when I know I should. But I need you to come back to Camelot. I need you to be my servant again. I need you to be Merlin again. Don't let Mordred win. Don't let him do this to you."

Arthur was merely five steps away. He could see that Merlin was looking at him clearly for the first time that night. But then the black veins filled every white space in his eyes and the madness seemed to take over completely.

Percival and Leon ducked as the fire from the torches erupted into the air and made a ceiling of scorching flames.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled over the sound of the roaring fire.

Percival and Leon started making their way as quick as they could toward their king, but found it difficult as the ground started giving way to great gulfs that swallowed up parts of the stone floor.

The fiery ceiling began to fall, threatening to engulf them all in blistering flames.

Merlin stood with his glowing, gold eyes watching the scene before him with a blank expression.

"MERLIN!" Arthur again tried to reach him, but there was something about the way Merlin looked that told him it might be too late. Large beads of sweat dripped down Arthur's burning face as he struggled with what to do. His metal armor was growing hotter, and it felt like he was being cooked alive in it.

"Ahh!" Arthur heard Percival yell from behind. His knights were either going to fall into the abyss Merlin created below them or be scorched to death by flames above.

Just when Arthur thought Merlin was lost, he saw someone up in a tree just outside the throne room. The man, high up in the trees, brought a bow to his face and fired an odd looking arrow. The arrow sailed swift through the air and hit Merlin in the back of the neck. Merlin's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed forward. In one quick, long step, Arthur lunged for him and caught Merlin in the chest before he could hit the hard stone floor. On the floor laid the arrow which had a sack full of packed dirt tightly tied around the point. The fire above receded back to the torches on the wall and the ground became solid again.

Percival and Leon joined Arthur's side, panting as they did.

"Who shot the arrow?" Leon asked.

They all looked up at the tree and could see some dark figure climbing down.

Arthur carefully laid Merlin's unconscious form on the ground. He rolled his head over to check where the arrow had hit him. There was a large bump but no blood.

In moments, Gareth entered the room. He was grinning from ear to ear, clearly impressed with himself. "That shot was perfect!" he exclaimed. "Do you know how hard it is to be accurate with a sack of dirt tied to your arrow. That is true skill."

No one else in the room appeared pleased with Gareth archery skills. In fact, all three of them, wore the most serious of expressions as Gareth approached them.

Gareth looked at Merlin lying on the floor and then up at Arthur. "What?" he asked sounding a little annoyed. "He's not dead."

"How did you find us?" Arthur asked harshly.

"I didn't find you. I followed you." Gareth looked at each one of their vexed expressions and added, "Which clearly, I shouldn't have had to do, since I just saved you lot. So maybe instead of looking at me like I stole your undergarments, you should be thanking me."

Sir Percival stepped toward Gareth, "Permission to whack him, Sire."

"Granted."

In a swift move, Percival smacked Gareth on the back of the head.

"Hey," Gareth yelled grabbing his now sore head.

Before Gareth could even think about retaliating, Arthur was in his face. "You will not tell anyone what you have seen tonight," Arthur growled, "or the penalty will be death. Understood?"

"Absolutely," Gareth said. Then looking down at Merlin he asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"Mordred poisoned him, somehow, and it caused him to go mad."

Gareth frowned. "But he is a sorcerer," he confirmed.

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "A good one who is loyal to me."

Leon knelt down next to Merlin and opened one eye lid. "He should be out for sometime," he announced. "What do you wish to do now, Sire?"

"We'll camp here for the night. I don't want to take Merlin back to Camelot unless I am sure he is all right, and safe to be around."

Percival and Leon both agreed.

"And what about him?" Percival asked indicating to Gareth.

"I'll stay with you," Gareth blurted.

"No," Arthur said, "You will return to Camelot and tell her highness that all is well and I will return in the morning."

"What?" Gareth asked, pouting like a child who was just told he had to go to bed early. "I just saved you. You may need me."

"Gareth," Arthur started with barely controlled patience in his tone. "A knight of Camelot does not question the king's orders. He obeys without question. If you wish to be such a knight, you will go."

In a huff, Gareth turned around and headed out the room mumbling the whole way about what an ungrateful lot they all were.

"That boy has a lot of growing up to do," Percival said, shaking his head.

Leon shrugged, "He's spoiled and arrogant. Because he's a natural born fighter, he feels entitled to certain privileges."

* * *

An hour later they all sat around a fire eating hot stew. Each of them had already tended to their burns caused by the ceiling of fire. Arthur noticed how both Percival and Leon kept glancing at Merlin who was laying near Arthur still unconscious. He had already given Merlin the tonic and was now waiting to see if it worked. When Arthur was done eating he asked his knights, "What is it?"

Leon was the first to speak, "I am wondering, Sire, with all that is happening in Camelot is it wise to bring Merlin back? He is bound to be discovered sooner or later."

"Are you thinking the same thing?"

"I've always liked Merlin," Percival said. "But fear has taken great hold on Camelot and all the villages around it, I worry that if Merlin's is found out that the people will lose faith in their king. And then what will we do?"

Leon nodded.

There was a long moment of silence as Arthur contemplated what Leon and Percival said. He looked down at Merlin as he slept on the ground. When he looked up again, he spoke, "I understand your concerns. They are valid. Merlin warned me that Mordred's plan would be to divide us and he is doing a marvelous job of it. And I have been helping him by causing those with magic to be rounded up, and placing the fears of those without magic above those with magic." Arthur's eyes focused on the fire, "We keep blaming Morgana, Mordred and all the others for what is happening but it was my father who started all this. It was his own fear of magic that has caused so much suffering. It was his fear that divided us. I loved my father, but I can't follow in his footsteps if I ever hope to be a better king. That is why, as soon as we return to Camelot, all those accused of magic will be pardoned."

"Are you certain that is the right thing to do?" Leon asked.

"No, but it is the only thing I can do to ensure that Mordred does not divide us anymore."

Leon opened his mouth to say more when Merlin began to stir on the blanket he was laying on. He groaned and slowly brought a hand to his head. Arthur knelt beside him, "Merlin?"

Merlin rubbed his dry eyes before opening them.

Leon and Percival both grabbed the hilt of their swords.

Merlin looked up to see Arthur leaning over him with a look of relief on his face. "Arthur," he groaned and swallowed trying to moisten his throat. Arthur offered him water which he took and drank gratefully. The cool water brought instant relief to his throat and helped clear his head. He sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in some castle ruins with lit torches on the walls. Arthur sat next to him looking concerned. He noticed that Arthur's face had a few burns. He then saw Leon and Percival who also had burns on their faces and Percival had more on his exposed arms. The two knights sat rigid with their hands on their swords like they were ready to draw them if Merlin so much as sneezed. This unusual scene caused Merlin to think back on what could have caused this strange behavior.

It took a moment, but once the memories came flooding back he instantly felt guilty and embarrassed.

Arthur noticed his change of expression because he asked, "Do you remember what happened?"

Merlin nodded. "I remember going down to see those in the dungeon and then someone stabbed me in the back of the neck." He rubbed at the spot. "I felt strange after that and I started seeing everyone going crazy, except now I know that I was the one going crazy."

"And how are you feeling now?"

"Clearer."

"Good," Arthur nodded.

Merlin again looked at Leon and Percival. He remembered thinking they were the enemy and how he tried to burn them all alive. They knew he had magic, and by the way they watched him cautiously, they did not trust him. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. He looked at all their burns. "I can heal those for you."

Leon and Percival remained still so Arthur spoke up. "You can take care of mine first," he demanded, sounding playfully irritated.

Merlin placed a hand over the burns on Arthur's face and muttered a few words in the Old Religion. He noticed out of the corner of his eye how Leon and Percival tensed but then, when he pulled his hands away and Arthur's burns were gone, they relaxed.

Percival was the first to let go of his sword. "I guess I let you work your magic," he smiled.

Merlin stood over Percival and began to say the words of a healing spell. Percival watched closely as Merlin's eyes glowed. He seemed more fascinated now than afraid.

Once Merlin was done healing Percival, he looked at Leon who shrugged giving Merlin the permission to heal him too.

"I wish I would have known about your powers sooner," Percival said while examining his healed arm. "I wouldn't have quite so many scars."

"If you wore more armor, you'd have less scars too," Arthur told him.

"True, true," Percival agreed, then he smirked, "but I can't deny that the ladies do love them."

Leon rolled his eyes, "Or is it that you love the sympathy you get from them as they coddle you about them?"

"Does it matter?"

Merlin smiled at the light heartedness of the conversation and he took his seat by the fire again. Arthur offered him a bowl of stew, which he took graciously. By the way his stomach tightened and groaned it had been awhile since he ate. He was only halfway through his meal when he realized that everyone had gone silent. When he looked up he saw that Leon and Percival were watching him warily. He turned to see that Arthur had an amused smile on his face.

"What?" he asked.

Percival was the first to ask what was on his mind, "You're really Emrys?"

"Uh," Merlin swallowed a large piece of a potato that burned his throat on the way down. "Yeah."

"I mean, that old, old," he emphasized by scrunching his face, "OLD man?"

"Yep," Merlin answered again.

Leon rubbed his brow as if he didn't understand Merlin's answer. "How?"

With a careless shrugged, Merlin said, "A simple spell. Turning into an old man is not hard, it's turning back is the trick. The first time I did it, I was almost executed and if it wasn't for Gaius coming up with the potion that turned me back I would have been."

"How did you hide it for so long?" Leon asked.

"It wasn't easy," Merlin admitted.

The next two hours or so, Merlin was bombarded with questions about magic. He told stories of the past from his point of view and was able to be honest about what really happened. Of course he left out anything about dragons. The longer he spoke the more comfortable he could tell that Leon and Percival were becoming with their new found knowledge of him. It was late before Arthur announced it was time for them to sleep. They all did as the king commanded and stretched out on their blankets.

In moments Merlin could hear Percival's soft snore and Leon's slow breathing. Arthur also lay unmoving a few feet away. Even though it had been nice to be so accepted for what he was, Merlin laid awake with an uneasy feeling inside. When he couldn't take it any longer, he got out of bed and sat down on the steps near the entrance to the ruins. Shortly after, Arthur joined him.

Neither of them spoke at first but then Merlin said, "I need to tell you something."

"I know."

"You do?"

Arthur nodded, looking up at the bright starry sky, "You told me you were hiding something from me when you were still in your mad state."

Vaguely remembering that, Merlin said, "Oh."

Arthur patiently waited for Merlin to find his courage.

"I wasn't completely honest with you when we were in the catacombs under the White Mountains"

"Hmm," Arthur prompted Merlin to continue.

"Do you remember the Crystal of Neahtid?"

Arthur nodded.

"It allows someone who possesses strong enough magic to see the future. I can see the future in it. I've seen the future in it many times. And I saw the future again when I was in the cave of the White Mountains where I first saw Mordred."

Arthur frowned, "What did you see?"

Merlin leaned forward shaking his head, "Myself, bringing down the walls of Camelot with magic."

"That's impossible," Arthur was quick to contradict. "You would never do that."

"I know," Merlin smiled a little crazily. "But that's the thing. Everytime I see the future, no matter how awful it is, no matter what lengths I go to avoid it, it always come to pass. I saw you being stabbed through the chest by Mordred long before it happened."

Arthur's eyes widened.

"I did everything I could to avoid it. But everything I did only ensured it. And now, I see myself destroying Camelot? I don't know how that's possible and I don't know how I can stop it."

Merlin buried his face in his hands feeling the full weight of the future on his shoulders.

"Maybe you should stop trying to avoid what you see," Arthur offered simply.

Merlin looked up bewildered by Arthur's statement.

"It seems that if avoiding the future you've seen only causes it to unfold, then perhaps you should just prepare for it instead." Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder, "Sometimes war, famine, sickness and death are inevitable. They are going to happen, it's just a matter of when. We can run around fearing it or we can do are best to prepare for it, taking confidence in the fact that we did all we could do."

"How can I prepare for something like that?"

"I don't know." Arthur shrugged, "I didn't see the future, you did. I think that is something you are going to have to figure out."

Before getting up to go back to bed, Arthur slapped Merlin hard on the back and said, "Thanks for be honest."

Merlin grimaced and gave Arthur a tight smile.

* * *

Back in Camelot, in the early hours of morning, Gwen was startled awake, from her already uneasy sleep, by the sound of panic coming from down below in the Citadel. She pushed her covers off and ran to the window. Outside she saw something she had never seen before. Thick, gray fog had covered the castle, like a dark cloud had fallen from the sky. She couldn't see anything above are below, but she could hear the panic cries of the people. Someone would scream and then they would stop, like someone or something had silenced them.

A woman was calling out, "JOHN! Where's John? Please give him back. JOHN! JO…" and she stopped.

The door to Gwen's chamber opened and Gareth appeared.

"Are you alright, your highness?"

"Yes," she told him. "What is happening?"

"I don't know," he said. "This fog came out of no where but something is taking all the people."

When Gareth was closer, Gwen noticed a large bump on his head. "What happened," she asked pointing to his head.

"I ran into someone on the way to check on you."

"Are there not guards by the door?"

"Yes," Gareth said. "But as your personal servant I was worried, and felt it was my duty to make sure you were alright," he said valiantly.

"Or did you think you would look good to my husband if you bravely protected his wife?"

"I don't see why it can't be both," he quirked his brows, smiling impishly.

Even in the chaos, it was hard for Gwen not to smile at Gareth's boyish charm.

"Where's Gaius?" Gwen asked.

"He's trying to see if there is anything he can do about this unnatural fog."

"Well maybe there is something I can do," Gwen started toward the door but her exit was blocked by Gareth.

"No, your highness. It is best that you stay here. There is nothing either one of us can do."

Gwen frowned at Gareth, he didn't say it out of fear but surety. "Why do you say that?"

The corner of Gareth's mouth twitched, "Because, on they way to see if you were alright, I stumbled into a child. So I picked her up and was going to bring her here so she could be safe."

He paused.

"Yes?" Gwen said urgently.

"Then she was gone. I didn't feel anything pull her out of my arms, she just disappeared. Whatever is going on out there, we can't do anything about it. Perhaps Merlin could have, and that is why Mordred poisoned his mind."

Gwen returned back to the window and tried to hold in her tears. Gareth was right, Merlin probably could have done something. She was still surprised when Gareth had returned last night to tell her about what had happened to Merlin and that he knew Merlin was a sorcerer. It became clear to her then just how much they needed Merlin.

* * *

On the journey home, Arthur was telling Merlin how he planned to release all the people accused of magic. How it was time for their kingdom to be united again after the many years apart, when they saw the unholy cloud that covered the entire castle of Camelot except for the tip of the highest tower. They halted for only a moment before they spurred their horses into a run.

Once at the gate they were immediately engulfed in the dense fog. Arthur yelled over the panic, "Do something!" he told Merlin.

"Hold on to your horses," Merlin said before his eye blazed gold and he whispered a powerful wind spell.

Arthur held tightly onto the reigns of his horse, as did Percival and Leon, when a small but powerful tornado appeared pulling the dense fog in its swirling vacuum. The tornado swept through the citadel until only a thin gray haze was left.

Percival placed both hands on Merlin's shoulders and shook him. "Well done," he said.

Merlin liked the praise but didn't like being shook like there was coins inside him.

Many guards and a handful of people could now be seen all looking dazed, frightened and confused. Gwen was seen from a far descending the stairs and running toward them. She leapt into Arthur's arms and kissed him.

"Thank goodness you returned."

Gareth was close behind.

Merlin looked for Gaius, who usually greeted him when he returned, but he wasn't there. "Where's Gaius?"

"He said he wanted to see what he could do about the fog. But I haven't seen him since," Gareth said.

"I'm going to look for him," Merlin told Arthur.

Arthur let him leave.

Merlin ran to his home with Gareth at his heels. He flung the door open expecting to see Gaius at the table poring over books but there was no one home. So he ran back outside and started asking many confused guards and knights if they had seen him. He went to the library but he wasn't there either. It was obvious that many people had disappeared and as Merlin continued to look it became clearer that Gaius was among them.

When he returned to Arthur, he saw that Arthur had assembled all his guards and knights in the council room with the Round Table and was directing them to search for the missing people. Once they all left, except for Leon and Percival who were on both sides of Arthur, and Gwen who was off to the side. Merlin blurted out, "Gaius is missing."

Gwen bit her lip, "No."

Arthur sighed taking this information a little more calmly than Merlin would have liked, "We will look for him, too?"

"Your men are not going to find him," Merlin breathed angrily.

"We don't know that," Arthur still spoke calmly.

"Mordred took him," Merlin practically shouted. "Mordred took all of them!"

Leon and Percival tensed. Arthur rolled his shoulders back, and stood up taller as he faced Merlin. "I know that Gaius is like a father to you, but I have all the other people to worry about and I have to do what I can."

"It's not enough!" Merlin slammed his fist on the Round Table and the entire room shook causing a few tapestries to fall.

Leon and Percival drew their swords and Gareth took many steps back. Gwen froze as she gazed up at the ceiling as if it might fall on top of them.

Arthur had also drawn his sword but then he threw it across the table until is slid underneath Merlin.

"Your eyes," Arthur said to Merlin sternly.

Merlin's fists shook but he looked down at his reflection in the smooth blade of Excalibur. He was not surprised to see that his eyes were glowing but what he was surprised to see was the black veins in the whites of his eyes.

"I thought the tonic Gaius made cured this."

"Not completely," Arthur said. "Gaius told me that it would clear your head but that it would be up to you to overcome the poisoned magic that now runs through your veins."

Shaking, Merlin crumpled down into a chair. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. He looked at his reflection again and the black veins had gone. "I'm fine, now."

"Good," Arthur said. "Because I need you to be fine, if there is any hope for Camelot."

And then, Merlin felt it, the pulsing in his head as some clammy hand held his brain. His eyes felt like they were swollen and his ears hummed. The magic inside him, which normally felt light and airy, felt heavy and stifling. It was like his magic was sick, if that was possible, and according to Gaius, it was.

Arthur had started speaking again, and it took Merlin a lot of concentration to understand him through the buzzing.

"Mordred wants war against Camelot," Arthur said. "He wanted to reveal those with the potential to do magic so that I would separate them, and then he would more easily be able to take them from us. No doubt he plans to use them in his war. I've been playing into his hands. But no more. Mordred expects me to behave like my father, to fear magic. I've decided that it is time to embrace it." Arthur looked to Merlin, as did everyone else in the room. "So, Merlin, what do we do?"

Merlin sat there as all the eyes in the room were on him. Then he took a long breath, clearing his head, and stood. "We prepare for a war against magic, with magic. We prove to the people that magic can be used for good and I have a few ideas on how to start."

* * *

Gaius appeared, along with hundreds of others, in a wide, grassy meadow. Moments ago he was in Camelot, until he felt the fog seep into his body and turn him into mist only to have him reappear in his solid form somewhere far away from Camelot. Men, women, and children filled the meadow, looking scared and confused. Gaius noticed that most dressed like normal villagers, but few looked more wealthy and others wore emblems of other kingdoms on their clothing. It was not just those who belong to Arthur's kingdom that were taken. It was quiet, for no one knew what to say or how they had gotten there.

There was a large boulder at one end of the meadow and a figure was standing on top of it. Gaius moved closer until he saw what he had already guessed, the figure was Mordred.

"Children of the Old Religion," he called out. His voice was somehow magically being carried out so that they all could hear.

The crowd all turned to face him. Many had turned pale and a few children hid their faces behind their mother's or father's legs.

"I am Mordred and I was once a knight of Camelot until the king betrayed me. He feared my power, my magic and he sent me to the dungeons to rot, just as he had done to you before I liberated you. Our kind has been feared and persecuted for too long."

"We are not of your kind," a brave man near the front yelled out. "Why have you brought us here? We are not like you."

Mordred smiled, almost compassionately. "But you are like me. Each one of you has the potential for magic, your eyes showed you the truth. Your eyes showed you that you are unique, special, greater than other men. And yet, how has our kind been treated? Like rabid dogs to be hunted and scattered! But no more. Together we will pull down the walls of Camelot and all other kingdoms and take our place above normal men. We will be their rulers and they will be our foot stools."

Gaius was sure that Mordred was crazy if he really expected to rally up these frightened people to go to battle against their country and kin. So he was not surprised when many spoke out against him, refusing to listen to his nonsense and demanding to return home.

Mordred also did not look surprised. He lowered his head and in a roaring language that Gaius had only heard Merlin speak, he spoke in dragon tongue. "It's not possible," he said to himself, "Merlin is the only Dragonlord left."

From behind Mordred, rising up into the sky was the white dragon. It roared and fire blazed in long swooping arcs in the sky. Many screamed.

When all was quiet and the white dragon landed next to Mordred, he spoke, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to persuade you but you really never had a choice."

Fear gripped Gaius's chest when shadows in the form of people began to appear behind Mordred. More and more appeared until they had encircled the meadow. Then Mordred smirked and the shadow flew up into to the sky, blocking out the sun and came down on the people.

Gaius watched with horror as these shadows flew into body after body. He turned back to Mordred and found that Mordred was looking at him. His eyes blazed as he tried to think of the worse spell he could curse Mordred with but he never got the chance. Something cold and dark hit his back and filled his body and then he collapsed to the soft, wet ground.

* * *

Check out my first published novel, **_A GRIM AWAKENING: THE FOREST OF HOLLOW_**. It is now up for sale. If you are interested, search it up on Barnes and Noble, or Amazon. Also, there is a **book trailer on Youtube**!

Here is a synopsis -

Awaken to a grim world once hidden before your eyes.

There must be something wrong with 13-year-old, Ian Grim. Why else would Mitchel Trent, who everyone believes to be the nicest guy in school, bully him? Why did everyone at school give him nasty looks and whisper about him in spiteful gossip? Even teachers didn't like him. They always made him sit in the far corner of their classrooms where it was easy to ignore him. Even more hurtful, was the fact that Ian's own father blatantly ignored him. If it wasn't for his loving mother; his fun, yet psycho, younger brother; and his own sparkling sarcastic personality; Ian might think his life was a bit difficult. That is, until his mother goes missing one night.

In a twist of cruel irony, his father finally pays Ian's some attention only to threaten his life and force him on the run. Desperate for answers, Ian is compelled to accept help from Mitchel, the "nice" bully from school. That's when Ian learns that his mother was taken by the Reaper

If Ian wishes to save his mother, he must first survive his father. And in order to do that, he will need to learn of the spirit world, discover his own power, and embrace his role in an ongoing shadow war, before the Reaper tears his world apart.


	7. Episode 7: Out of Darkness

**Merlin Season 6**

 **Episode 7: Out of Darkness**

Gaius huddled quietly, along with a cluster of people, near a supernatural fire that continued to burn without wood, straw, or oil. A five-year-old girl had started the fire, using magic, which sat directly on the dirt. The girl sat across from him with an eerie demeanor about her. Gaius remembered, when they first were taken, this young girl, with tangled, brown hair, was clinging to her mother's skirt. Now, Gaius had no idea where her mother was, and he doubted the girl cared. Actually, that was not true. If the girl still existed inside her body, she was probably scared and wanted her mother.

Risking another glance at her, Gaius saw the same empty look, with dilated pupils and glassy eyes, that everyone in the camp wore. All around him, men, women, and children of every age and size were gathered in clusters around fires. And all of them stared into the fire with wide, dead eyes, that barely blinked. He shivered at his company. They were all possessed by vengeful spirits of sorcerers. Even he had almost been taken over, but just as the spirit was about to take control of his body, he had a brilliant idea to utter a purification spell, which in the days when he still practiced magic he used to purify water for cleaning wounds, and it worked. The spirit was immediately expelled from his body and had yet to return. So here he sat, doing his best to blend in.

The roar of the white dragon erupted through the silence of the dark night, shaking the leaves of the trees. Gaius was the only one to jump, which he quickly tried to cover up by making his startled response look like he was adjusting his position into something more comfortable. No one else spoke, no one else even budged. All the people that were possessed seemed to be constantly absorbed in their own thoughts. Gaius wondered if it was because the vengeful spirits had to continually maintain control. He hoped that was the case, because if it was, that meant that the people's souls still fought with in them. He needed to get back to Camelot, to his books if he was going to find a way to help these people.

The next few days, Gaius, with his aching back and creaking knees, marched south toward Camelot along with the small, pitiful looking army, that could be mistaken for harmless travelers. But with every village they passed through, the tale of their infamous, powerful army grew. For they left village after village burned to the bone or swallowed up in the earth forcing the village occupants to scattered and spread terror through the land. The white dragon would streak through the sky with blinding speed and emit an ear-splitting roar that caused the ground to quake. All that the white dragon did was under the control of Mordred.

In a few days, they would reach Camelot and Gaius was powerless to stop them.

* * *

Arthur slowed his pace until he came to a stop. He turned back to where he had left all his men who were waiting for his return to camp.

Merlin stopped too and asked, "What is it?"

"I don't know if we should be going to meet these druids alone," he confessed. "After what my father did and meeting those two siblings who almost strangled me with their weeds. I'm not sure things wouldn't get violent when they see me."

"If you want to gain their trust," Merlin said like he had said many times before, "you must do it alone. You can not appear threatening. You must be willing to be at their mercy."

Arthur nodded, "Yes, yes. That all makes sense, but doesn't it seem a bit questionable to meet them out here, alone, at night, in the woods? Why not under the bright afternoon sun, in an open meadow?"

"The great King Arthur, afraid?" Merlin quirked a brow.

Arthur scowled defensively, "I am not afraid for myself. I only fear for what will happen to my people if this negotiation doesn't go as planned."

With a reassuring grin, Merlin said, "I trust them. They are a peaceful people."

"Have you heard about Mordred?" Arthur asked full of sarcastic curiosity. "The man that now leads an army to destroy Camelot? He was a druid."

"True," Merlin agreed. "Not all druids uphold their core beliefs, but you're forgetting something."

Arthur frowned.

"You are not going alone. I am with you. To the druids, I am Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer to ever live. They will listen to me."

"Hmm," Arthur scoffed. "You are getting a rather big head."

"Yes," Merlin smiled, "And perhaps someday, if I am ever so blessed, it will be as big as yours."

In one quick motion, Arthur slugged Merlin in the arm before continuing on. Merlin rubbed at the spot, his eyes glowed as he was tempted to drop a branch on Arthur's head, but then he felt the pulsing of the Drop of Decay behind his eyes and he quickly breathed in cold air to clear his head. He knew that he could not lose himself to insanity, or Camelot would be doomed.

The warm glow of orange light up ahead told them they were going in the right direction, and that they were close. As they drew nearer to the light, men in long, mauve colored robes stepped out from behind trees. All their faces were hidden under hoods that hung to their noses. They surrounded Merlin and Arthur at every turn. Merlin noticed how Arthur's hand moved toward where Excalibur would have been if Merlin had not convinced him to leave the sword behind.

The circle of druids did not speak. Merlin stepped forward, "I am Emrys, and this is King Arthur. We come unarmed, alone, and in peace."

The druid Merlin spoke to pulled back his hood. He was a harsh looking man with scraggly, black hair that hung to his shoulders, a full black beard with strands of gray mixed in, and pointed cheek bones. But he had kind, soft, brown eyes. "Emrys," he said almost reverently. "Come." And then he turned toward the orange lights off in the distance and led them the rest of the way.

Arthur turned to Merlin looking impressed. "I guess you were not boasting about how the druids revere you," he whispered as they followed the escorts of druids.

The druids led them to a small clearing of trees with a circle of torches at the edge of the trees. In the circle there were five large boulders that were spaced out making the five points of a star. The druids behind Merlin and Arthur left them and gathered in one body at the other end of the clearing.

"I am Breton," the druid who had first spoken in the woods, said. "A high priest among the druids, and may I add, one of the very few that our left." He his eyes rested on Arthur with such severity that Arthur squirmed a bit, but just a bit. "We welcome you, Myrddin Emrys."

In one simultaneous motion, all the druids pulled back their hoods and lowered their heads in Merlin's direction.

Merlin awkwardly inclined his head back, he had never gotten used to the way some devout druids treated him.

Arthur silently mouthed, "Myrddin," to himself.

Breton turned to him, "and you, Arthur Pendragon. We have waited for you both to come to us for a long time."

"Where are we?" Arthur asked, looking around at the boulders.

"In a very sacred place called the Ring of Thesuhl. It is a burial ground for some of our distinguished ancestors. We few are honored to be standing on this hallowed ground, since no druid has been able to set foot here after King Uther drove us from the land."

Arthur nodded, appearing a bit abashed.

"You know why we have come," Merlin stated, changing the subject.

"Yes," Breton said. "Mordred has created a powerful army of sorcerers who now threaten all of Albion."

"Do you know how he has been able to create this army so quickly?"

A hand peeked out of Breton's long sleeve and pointed at Arthur. "Because of him," and then he looked at Merlin, "and because of you."

Arthur and Merlin both frowned at the same time.

"When you brought Arthur back from the dead, a Pendragon, the son of the man who unjustly sent many of the Children of the Old Religion to their death. These restless souls heard your call and awoke from their slumber, crying out for justice. With power only known in the other world, they rose Mordred from his grave and he has been their instrument for retribution. The army that now marches toward Camelot is made up of those restless souls, who know nothing of their former selves but only vengeance."

"What do you mean that they know nothing of their former selves?" Arthur asked.

"Souls who return to this world seeking vengeance, only know vengeance. Who ever they once were, whether it be good or evil, is swallowed up by the vengeance that they seek. They now possess the bodies of those Mordred has stolen from you."

"How do you know this?"

"Because Mordred has already sought us out, wanting the druids to join his cause. We have witnessed for ourselves the power and knowledge these vengeful spirits have given him. When we refused the spirits tried to possess us, but those who know of magic are not as easily possessed. That is why he needed those with the potential for magic but without the knowledge."

"And what of the dragon that is said he controls?" Arthur asked.

Merlin gazed at Arthur's intense expression. He knew of Arthur's extreme prejudice for the enormous, flying serpents.

"Mordred has learned to speak the language of the dragon," Breton answered. "Dragons must obey all commands they hear in that language. Only a true dragonlord would be able to take that control away."

When Arthur turned to him looking discouraged at this new bit of knowledge, Merlin scratched at a sudden itch in the back of his neck. He guessed at Arthur's thoughts. They had both witnesses the death of Balinor, and Arthur believed him to be the last of the Dragonlords.

"We have a risked our lives coming this far to meet with you," Breton said. "So we now ask, what future can we of the Old Religion expect from King Arthur Pendragon's reign?"

All the druid's eyes were on Arthur, even Merlin watched him waiting for him to answer. Arthur cleared his throat, "Help me save my kingdom from Mordred and I will abolish the law that forbids magic. Every druid will receive a royal pardon and be allowed to freely enter the land of Camelot again."

An incredulous smile crept at the corners of Breton's mouth, "You want us to help you win a war against our own kind, and then you will give us our freedom your father unjustly took? This is what King Arthur Pendragon believes to be fair and just?"

Arthur pulled back, surprised by Breton's curt accusation. He glanced sideways at Merlin and then down at his feet. His brow knitted in deep concentration, and then he looked Breton straight in the eyes. "You are right, this is not your war. It is the consequence brought on by my father's actions and my own, for not having corrected the injustice sooner."

Merlin gazed at Arthur with a faint but proud smile on his face. The humility in Arthur's voice was clear for all of druids to hear.

"I will do what I can to bring justice to you and your kin," Arthur continued. "And perhaps one day, you will understand how truly sorry I am for all your kind have had to suffer on mine and my father's account."

The druids looked to one another, stilled by Arthur's words. Arthur turned to Merlin and said, "Let's go, there is much to be done."

Arthur started to leave, with Merlin at his heels, when Breton spoke.

"King Arthur," he called out, making Arthur turn back toward him. "If we are to be made free citizens of the kingdom again, then we do not wish it to be destroyed. We will go with you, and help you defeat Mordred. For just as you took responsibility for your father's actions, we will take responsibility for Mordred's crimes."

Both Merlin and Arthur smiled, but Arthur quickly suppressed his.

"We shall gather all those willing to stand against Mordred and then come to Camelot as swift as possible."

Arthur nodded, "We will do what we can on our end until then."

The druids simultaneously bowed their heads to Arthur and then to Merlin. They pulled up their hoods and began to disappear into the forest one by one. Before Breton followed he said to Merlin, "You have chosen wisely where to place your loyalty, Emrys."

Once they were gone, Arthur playfully slugged Merlin in the arm. "Not bad, huh?"

"Your humility is short-lived."

"I meant what I said," Arthur frowned. "I am not arrogant enough to believe that I am the reason they have decided to join me. It is their high regard for you that has earned me their trust tonight. And I thank you for that.

"Now, let's go eat." Arthur clamped a hand on Merlin's shoulder and they headed back to camp.

* * *

The next afternoon in Camelot the people gathered to hear the words of their king.

Up on the balcony, still hidden from the people's sight, Gwen kissed her husband's cheek. "I stand with you," she told him with a gentle smile.

Arthur returned the smile before stepping out into his people's view. Merlin stood off to the left of him a few feet back, and Gwen to the right. "My good people of Camelot," he began in a loud, clear, authoritative voice. "I know that great calamity seems to continually befall this people. Mordred has taken our friends and family members from us with the use of dark magic. And with this same dark magic, he has taken control over those he stole by allowing them to be possessed by vengeful spirits, and has created an army, which now marches toward Camelot."

Murmuring and cries erupted from the crowd out of fear.

Arthur held up his hand and waited for them to quiet down before continuing. "I do not tell you these things to cause you greater fear, but to be open and honest with you so that you may understand the course of action I must take. I know your fears, and I understand them. Please listen as I tell you the history of how we have come to this, and then you will understand what must be done in order for there once again to be peace in the land."

The crowd went silent as they waited for Arthur.

"Before I was born, my mother and father longed for a son. My father needed an heir, but my mother was not to have children. So my father sought out the sorceress, Nimueh, for help. She promised my mother would bear a son, but my father did not understand at what cost. My birth caused my mother's death. Because of this, my father blamed magic for his tragedy. He set laws that abolished magic. He all those guilty of using magic, and many only accused of it. The druids, who were always known to be peaceful, were butchered and driven from the land like wolves. Because of my father's fear of magic, and lack of understanding it, and his grief over the loss of his wife, many innocent people died."

The audience looked up in awe as Arthur spoke.

"It is not a wonder that some have risen up in rebellion, after having to live so many years in fear of who they are, and what they can do. It was my father's own fears, and the law he set, that forbids magic, that has caused this rift in my kingdom. And so it shall be, that if we wish to have peace in this land again, the law that forbids magic must first be done away."

The people broke out in horrified cries, but Arthur was quick to press on. "We can not hope for peace unless we first correct the injustice that caused war. I have seen first hand how fear of something we do not understand, or that is different, can cause hatred. I saw how my father's hatred for magic turned my sister, Morgana, into someone I did not recognize. Fear, hatred, and intolerance are the cause of this war, not magic. If we allow this injustice against those who possess magic to continue, than we have no one to blame but ourselves for our own destruction. For that is where our kingdom is headed if we do not change."

A solemn tranquility rested upon the crowd. Many eyes fell to the ground, while others looked to one another. It was clear how Arthur's words had affected them as they pondered silently upon them.

Arthur glanced back at Merlin, who appeared nervous but determined.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Arthur asked.

Sir Leon, Sir Percival, Gwen and even Gareth who stood just inside all watched, waiting for Merlin to respond.

There had been much discussion the led to this moment. Early that morning, Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Leon, Percival and Gareth, who "accidently" found out about Merlin's magic a few days ago, sat in Arthur's chambers at his rectangular, wooden table. They wanted to discuss this afternoon's announcement to the people about the law, that forbids magic, to be done away. Knowing the immediate danger that Mordred posed and the people's deep seated fear of those with magic, they knew they had to be precarious how to present it.

"Perhaps it is time for me to stop hiding," Merlin seemed to whisper it more to himself. Even though he kept his focus on the lines of the smooth, wooden table, Merlin could feel all the eyes in the room were on him.

Leon and Percival, who sat across from him, had adjusted quickly to the knowledge that Merlin was a sorcerer. It was like they always knew there was something different but special about Arthur's man servant. Merlin had long ago earned their friendship and trust, considering the countless times he stood with them even in the most dangerous circumstances, but now they revered Merlin as someone to look to for guidance. It was a strange change.

Gareth sat to Merlin's right. He was the one to change the most when it came to how he treated Merlin. When Merlin had returned to his duties, knowing there were still things he needed to do even if Gaius had been taken, Gareth had been most helpful. In fact, more than once, he offered to do Merlin's chores for him, saying again and again, "I'm sure you have more important work to do." He was humbled around Merlin and no more made superior comments about how he had not trained night and day for years to be stuck doing menial chores like Merlin. Because of this new attitude, Arthur allowed him to be present in their small council meeting.

"I admire your bravery, Merlin, but I don't think that would be the best idea," Arthur had said that morning. "If we reveal too much, too soon, the people might riot."

Gwen looked up, with full understanding on her countenance, "Arthur's right. This people have had too many trusted friends and allies known to betray them. Morgana, the king's beloved ward; Agravaine, Arthur's trusted uncle; and Mordred, a noble knight of the realm. All were believed by the people to be swayed by magic to turn against Camelot."

Leon and Percival nodded with agreement.

"I have been a knight long before you came to Camelot," Sir Leon said to Merlin. "I was a young boy when King Uther first enforced the law against magic. It was a hard time for the people, there were many riots, and many executions. I do not wish to see it be repeated with the doing away of that same law."

"Yes," Merlin had countered, "but Mordred knows of my magic, and if we do not take the initiative now, I fear then Mordred will reveal my secret in a way that will cause the people to lose trust in King Arthur."

"I agree with Merlin," Gareth had spoken. All eyes turned on him. He cleared his throat and spoke up, "I have not been here long, and I do not begin to understand all that you and this people have gone through, but I know the consequences of long kept secrets. Especially when those secrets are found out by other means instead of being revealed by the one that is keeping them. When I think about all the secrets my father kept from his family, I often wonder if Gwaine would not have ran away if my father had been honest with him."

Merlin took courage from Gareth's words, "Let us not give Mordred another opportunity to turn more of your people against you. It's time to be done away with secrets." As Merlin spoke, he knew there was another secret he would need to tell Arthur before Mordred arrived. Before today's end, Merlin would tell Arthur about the Great Dragon and everything that went with it. This was the last thing Merlin needed to confess before he would be completely free to be himself.

The discussion early that morning, that led to this moment with Merlin about to reveal he was a sorcerer to all of Camelot, felt like an eternity ago. Arthur had just asked him if he was sure he wanted to go through with it. Merlin didn't think it was possible to ever be "sure" about anything that could go so incredibly wrong. But what else could he do? Mordred and his army of sorcerers could be at their gates any day. No matter the consequences, it would be better for him to reveal himself now, than to allow Mordred a chance to. So Merlin gave Arthur a firm nod.

Arthur's mouth twitched in a nervous gesture, like he was hoping Merlin would have changed his mind. Merlin hadn't, so Arthur turned back to the onlooking crowd that gazed up at him from below.

"I use to believe as you do. I too feared magic and all those that wielded it, believing them all to possess some evil within them," Arthur said. "I have only recently learned how wrong that belief was. I have seen magic do great good. There is a sorcerer living among us who has selflessly sacrificed again, again to save Camelot."

The crowd was surprised as they looked to one another, wondering who Arthur was talking about.

Arthur pressed on quickly, knowing that if he did not his people's initial shock at this revelation would turn into a riot. "This sorcerer defeated Morgana, Morgause, Nimueh and countless other enemies. He helped us win the war against the Saxons, and Cendrid. He kept his secret these many years because of an unjust law that would have seen him executed if he was discovered. Despite being in constant danger, he remained in Camelot as a loyal servant to me and my people. I fear to think what would have been of Camelot if not for him. He has proven time and again that great good can come from magic. I wish…"

A man in the crowd, who had gotten up on a column, shouted, "The king has been deceived, again!"

Two guards began to maneuver through the crowd toward the man.

"He was deceived by Morgana, his uncle, and even one of his own knights, Mordred, who right now leads an army of sorcerers to tear down Camelot's walls. And now he wishes us to trust a servant of his, who has lied about being a sorcerer, just like all the rest?"

The guards reached for the man and pulled him down, but the damaged had been done. The people swarmed like angry wasps around the guards that stood in front of the castle doors. A chant rose up among them, "Burn the sorcerer! Burn the sorcerer! Burn the sorcerer!"

Arthur did all he could to gain control, nevertheless, it was too late. The people had become deaf to his voice out of their own terror. Arthur ordered the guards to keep the people back and then he turned and ushered all of them on the balcony inside.

Merlin remained where he stood looking down at the frenzy crowd below with a glazed look in his eyes. He was vaguely aware of Arthur trying to pull him inside. This was madness. Mordred had succeeded in creating so much fear of magic that the people of Camelot turned on their own king. Merlin felt his lungs expand as his breaths deepened. If something was not done now, than Albion may never be united. He was tired of this bigotry. He was tired of this endless war. He was tired of hiding. But mostly, he was angry, and maybe a little insane, with all those who had caused this madness, hatred and fear; Morgana, Morgause, Mordred, Nimueh and especially King Uther. No more! Merlin stepped forward showing himself to all the people.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked in alarm.

Merlin ignored him. He raised his arms and began to speak the language of the old religion. His eyes turned a fierce gold. As he spoke, dark clouds gathered above. Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating it in blue and green, and thunder's roar shook the ground. The wind picked up, lashing back and forth between the people, and rain fell in heavy drops, drenching them all. The riot below ceased and the people looked up, turning white when they saw Merlin. The wind whipped Merlin's red scarf, making it flap about, and his brown coat to fly open. Merlin stood before Arthur and the people transformed from a scrawny, dimwitted looking servant, into a fierce and powerful sorcerer. His head turned toward a spire atop the castle and lightning struck the very spot. Small pieces of rubble fell to the ground making a few people scatter.

"It's Merlin!" someone yelled out incredulously, over the splattering rain and howling wind, like they could hardly believe that he, of all people, was the sorcerer.

No one else spoke. Merlin lowered his arms, seeing now that he had all of their attention. The wind died down, the rain ceased, and the clouds began to disperse allowing the warm sun's rays to shine once again. All was quiet. Arthur, with his now wet, blond hair matted on his forehead, stood behind Merlin in total awe.

"I am the sorcerer, Emrys. I defeated the Saxons and the witches, Nimueh, Morgause and Morgana. If you wish to see me burn, then do so," Merlin spoke with an eerie calmness. "But know that I am your only hope in defeating Mordred. I have always been loyal to Camelot and its people, loyal because of a righteous king." Merlin gestured a hand at Arthur, who still looked too stunned to speak. "As you have just seen, I can destroy Camelot with a few words. I could have done it any day, at any time, in the many years I have lived among you. But I never have, and I never will. Even if you wish to destroy me now, I would not, because I believe in King Arthur and the peace he wishes to bring. I have fought for his cause, and I would die for his cause. If you wish for peace in all the land of Albion, than trust in your king as I have trusted in him. Whatever he decides is for the best, I shall follow, even if it means my life."

Merlin stepped back and bowed his head to Arthur. Arthur was still as a statue, until Merlin loudly cleared his throat. Arthur shook his head and stepped forward. The only sound coming from the people below was the sound of water dripping off the hems of their clothes onto the muddy ground. Arthur gazed down at the wet faces and said nothing for a long time. After a good minute past, he asked, "Do you wish me to execute this sorcerer, whom I too believe is our only hope against Mordred and his army, and for peace in all of Albion?"

Still no one made a sound, though few looked away.

"If you have nothing to say against my servant, Merlin, then I will now pass judgement. I hereby order a royal pardon for him and all like him. The law against magic is done away, and discrimination against those of the old religion will not be tolerated. However, set rules will be put in place that will protect all against those who wish to abuse the power of magic for their own purposes. Take courage, my people, for we will win this war Mordred as brought upon us, and we will take back all those loved ones he has stolen from us."

Arthur's notable amount of confidence he displayed had the right effect. The people cheered despite their dire circumstances. The tale of Emrys, and how he defeated the Saxons by bringing down lightning, had been widely spread throughout the land. Now learning that Emrys was Arthur's very own manservant brought on a complete change of perspective.

As the crowd dispersed, one man said, "With a sorcerer like Emrys protecting us, nothing can harm Camelot."

Another said, "A man as powerful as that, and he's loyal to our king."

"Our king must be great."

The doors to the balcony closed. They had all gathered back inside and were now staring at Merlin like he was some apparition who just appeared before them.

"What?" he asked, sounding as clueless as ever.

Arthur was the only one to speak, "You still scare me sometimes, you know."

"It all worked out," Merlin defended.

* * *

Mordred's army was coming from the north and was only days away. Arthur had ordered all those people, who lived in the path Mordred's army must take to reach Camelot, to leave their homes and set up camp just outside the castle where they would be safer. Though the druids agreed to help, only a few would reach Camelot before Mordred's army arrived. The problem was finding a way to defend Camelot with out killing all the innocent victims Mordred had taken. And without Gaius, that left Merlin to figure out how to exorcise all those that had been possessed by the vengeful spirits.

It was late when Arthur opened the door to Gaius's home and saw Merlin flipping through a book on the floor. He had just closed the door behind him when the book that was in Merlin's hands flew across the room and hit a wall.

Arthur watched the book fall to the ground and then turned to Merlin. "Found something useful?" he asked cheerfully.

"I need Gaius," he rubbed his eyes and stood up. Merlin's hair stuck up at funny angles, no doubt from being pulled, and his eyes were bloodshot, but not black, thankfully. He began to pace the length of the room, "I've learned a lot of things about magic and monsters, even fairies and dragons, but nothing that can help me with this. Gaius was the one who always knew what book to look in, or he'd have heard of something like this happening before and he'd just know what to do."

"You'll figure it out," Arthur tried to sound as encouraging as he could.

"No, I won't," Merlin said. "I'm losing my mind." Merlin grabbed the sides of his head. "Moments before you came, these books," Merlin gestured to the books that covered the floor, "were singing and dancing. And then they all started to say, 'Read me! I have the answer.' What if I go mad, again?"

 _Go mad?_ Arthur thought, _more like are mad, again._ Arthur decided it was best not to point that out. "Merlin, you're panicking, that's all."

Merlin plopped down on the bench at the table and covered his face. "I just need Gaius."

The wooden bench creaked next to Merlin and he gazed miserable through his fingers to see that Arthur had taken a seat beside him. "It's weird for me to be the one to remind you of this, but aren't you the greatest sorcerer that has ever lived?"

"That's what they keep telling me," Merlin said in a sardonic tone.

"Then, you'll figure something out. I believe in you."

"Why? I've lied to you, and kept things from you. And you know that I've forseen myself betraying you by bringing down the walls of Camelot. How can you believe I will save anyone, when I failed to save you?" The image of Arthur's lifeless form in Merlin's arms was still fresh in his mind, especially now.

"I'm still here," Arthur pointed it. "You haven't failed, yet. So don't give up." An idea suddenly came to Arthur, "What about your friend?"

Merlin looked up.

"You know, the one you haven't introduced me to. Can't he help, since Gaius isn't here?"

Merlin swallowed. The secret about The Great Dragon was one Merlin had still not revealed to Arthur. He remembered Gareth's words that morning about the importance of revealing one's own secret, and the promise he made to himself to tell Arthur before the night's end. It was time for Arthur to know. Besides, he would have to speak in dragon tongue when he faced the White Dragon. Last time he was too far away for Arthur to hear him, but that was probably not going to be the case this time. He needed to be unhindered in the battle against Mordred if he was going to defeat him. "About that…"

* * *

It was pitch dark that night as Arthur and Merlin trekked through the forest. The moon made no appearance, and they didn't bring any torches since Merlin insisted that they didn't need them. Merlin had conjured an orb of light to guide them on their journey.

Merlin was surprised that when he spoke the spell for the orb of light to appear, Arthur looked fascinated instead of showing his usual disapproving expression every time Merlin did magic. "I remember that orb," he said. "That's what guided me out of the cave when Nimueh had me trapped on a cliff."

Merlin nodded.

"Huh," Arthur said, happily.

A few minutes later, they were deep in the forest and heading upward.

"Is this friend of yours some sort of wise old hermit?" Arthur asked. He huffed, "Does he have something against living near roads, or on flat ground?"

"The climb doesn't really bother him," Merlin answered truthfully. "I've always said you need to get in better shape."

"Oh, shut up."

The cave of The Great Dragon was almost in view, so Merlin felt it was a good time to stop and explain a few things. He turned around to face Arthur.

Arthur raised a brow.

"There are some things I should warn you about before you meet him."

"Okay," was all Arthur said.

"You see, the thing is, you've meant him before, and you weren't, " Merlin searched for the right word to describe it,"...enthusiastic about it? You didn't meet under good circumstances."

Arthur glanced to the side, trying to recall who Merlin could possibly be talking about. He couldn't think of anyone.

"He's caused a bit," Merlin held his index finger and thumb an inch apart, "of trouble for Camelot. But, he has helped save you and Camelot many times, too."

Still Arthur couldn't fathom who Merlin was referring to.

"Maybe it will be better if you meet him and then I'll explain everything afterwards." Merlin pushed some bushes to the side and the cave was now in view. The Great Dragon was sleeping soundly at the mouth of the cave. Arthur stepped through and became very still as he beheld the Great Dragon. His eyes gradually widened as what he was seeing became clearer.

Then Arthur started to shake his head, his breathing deepened, his nostrils flared, and he started to back up.

"Perhaps I should have explained more first," Merlin said nervously. Even in the dim light, it was easy to see Arthur's sudden rage.

Without a word, Arthur turned around and headed back down the mountainside. Merlin had to practically gallop to keep up with Arthur's pace.

"I know this is a shock to you," Merlin said, a little shocked himself by Arthur's reaction.

"I don't know why," Arthur growled sarcastically. "Why should I be surprised that you," he whipped around to face Merlin, "areFRIENDS with the dragon that attacked Camelot years ago? I thought you said I killed him?"

Merlin opened his mouth to defend himself, but his words got stuck in his throat.

"Obviously, that was a lie. No surprise there." Arthur started down the mountainside again but then once more whipped around to face Merlin. "What happened that night? All I remember was being unconscious and then waking up, and the dragon was gone. Did you start chatting it up with the dragon, and figured, 'He's not so bad? Didn't kill that many people? I think I'll be a the BIGGEST IDIOT and let him go!'"

Merlin was starting to feel anger rise up in himself. "I know he attacked Camelot. But it wasn't right for King Uther to have him chained up like that."

Arthur looked dumbfounded.

Merlin stood his ground.

"I always wondered how he escaped," Arthur said, looking at Merlin suspiciously. "Don't tell me you let him free."

Merlin said nothing, which pretty much confirmed what Arthur had just guessed.

"I don't believe this," Arthur rubbed his forehead. He looked like he was about to explode, again that night.

"It was the right thing to do," Merlin spoke firmly.

A deranged smile touched Arthur's lips. Merlin began to wonder who was supposed to be the insane one. "The right thing to do? The right thing TO DO? Who gave you the right to decide what is right and wrong?"

"Who gave Uther the right?" Merlin shot back, just as angry as Arthur now.

"What?" Arthur growled.

"Uther used the Dragonlords," Merlin's voice turned icier as he spoke. "He deceived them into bringing the dragons to Camelot, promising them an offering of peace, and then he slaughtered them. He chained up the Great Dragon, and he hunted all the Dragonlords to extinction. Including MY FATHER!"

Arthur became still. "Your father?" Arthur asked, sounding more curious than angry at the moment.

"Balinor, the last Dragonlord."

"He was your father?"

Merlin nodded. "And I never really got to know him because he was always on the run for his life, thanks to your father."

Arthur quietly processed this.

"Now I am the last Dragonlord."

It became uncomfortably silent for sometime.

Arthur's face showed an array of emotion; surprise, guilt, sorrow, but he settled back on angry. "None of this condones your traitorous actions by letting the dragon go, and lying about him being dead. I don't even want to think about what other things you might have done, believing you were doing what was right."

Some lever, that told Merlin he cared what Arthur thought of him, switched off in his brain, which is why he said, plainly, "Then you should know that I am the one that saved the white dragon, when he was still in his egg, when your father injusticely wanted him dead too."

"Stop," Arthur demanded. "Just stop."

But Merlin didn't stop. "I do not hold you responsible, but whatever disaster these dragons caused, it was King Uther who started it. And if you want peace in all the land of Albion, you are going to have to let go of all the unjust prejudice that your father instilled in you."

Arthur started down, but stopped when he heard Merlin behind him. Without looking, he told Merlin, "Don't follow me back."

Merlin did as he was commanded, and was left alone in the dark, not sure how Arthur was planning to get back without the orb of light to guide his steps.

He stood there, facing the direction Arthur disappeared, for a long time. He could hardly believe what had just happened between them. He was not sure if he wanted to head back home, and brave Arthur again, or stay out all night and only return when Arthur begged him, once he realized just how much he needed Merlin. Leaving the decision till later, he headed back up the mountainside and quietly sat down on a rock near the Great Dragon's head. He closed his eyes and soon was asleep.

The early birds of morning began their song before the sun crested the horizon. The sky was a murky blue with a few gray clouds. Merlin shivered awake, regretting the decision not to return home last night. He opened his eyes to find that the Great Dragon was also awake looking at Merlin with his large golden eyes. His expression read concern.

"Something the matter, Young Warlock?"

Merlin rubbed the sting out of his eyes and answered, "I tried being completely truthful with Arthur last night, and I brought him here to show you to him..."

"And Arthur did not take it well?" the dragon asked, amused.

Merlin nodded.

"I wish you would have told me that you were planning to tell him, I would have advised against it."

"But with Mordred controlling the White Dragon, Arthur would have soon learned any way that I am a Dragonlord and then he would have wondered why I never told him."

The Great Dragon's thick, scaly brows slanted down, "Mordred controls the White Dragon? Impossible, he has no power over dragon's."

"I believe one of the dead sorcerers that converse with him has taught him how to speak the language."

"I suppose," The Great Dragon pondered loudly, " since the White Dragon is so young, it is possible that he is more deceptable to the language of the dragons. No matter, you should be able to take control of the White Dragon easily enough."

"I'm hoping so," Merlin said. "Though I must say, for a symbol of hope, this dragon has caused more harm to the future of Albion than good."

"Perhaps it is time for you to take him under your wing," the Great Dragon laughed, "so to speak, and teach him the right ways of his kind."

"Wouldn't it be best for you to teach him?"

"My time, as you know, is drawing near. I have one flight left in me, which I intend to take me to the grave where my fellow dragon's now rest. It will be up to you to teach the White Dragon about his kind."

Swallowing the hard lump at the back of his throat, Merlin nodded, "I will."

"You'll need to mend things with Arthur as well. The battle for the future of Albion draws near."

Merlin placed his hand on the Great Dragon's nose. The scaly skin was hot to the touch. "Thank you. I hope to see you again before you take your last flight."

The Great Dragon closed his eyes and laid his head back down.

* * *

Gwen rolled over onto her side to see that her husband, who had got back late, was already out of bed. Faint bluish, gray light of early morning filled the room. She rolled to her other side and saw him sitting by the fire, still fully dressed in yesterday's clothes. The fire's light played with the shadows of his face as he gazed into it.

"Arthur?"

He gave no sign that he heard her.

"Is something more troubling you, than what I already know?" She sat up, grabbed her robe that was hanging on her dresser, wrapped herself in it, and came to Arthur's side.

"Arthur?" she said again, sounding more concerned.

Arthur took in a long, steady breath, then spoke, "Merlin has a pet."

"A pet?" Gwen leaned back to look at her husband.

"Yep," Arthur said through gritted teeth. "A large pet."

Gwen continued to stare at her husband waiting for the important detail that explained why this upset her husband so.

"A dragon, in fact."

There it was. "A DRAGON!?" she shouted.

Arthur brought a finger to his lips.

"A dragon?" she said again, this time whispering.

Arthur ran his fingers through his hair and began telling her the events of last night. Gwen sat down on the fur rug beneath him, leaning on his knees, and listened. "I was so confident, that with everything we had been through, all that I had learned about Merlin and had come to accept, that nothing would surprise me. I was wrong. When I saw that dragon, the same dragon that had attacked Camelot years ago, I was infuriated. I couldn't believe that Merlin hid this from me. Not only is he friends with the dragon, he is the one that let the dragon go. For all his talk about wanting to protect Camelot and me, he has the gall to stand there and try to defend his actions that put the citizens of Camelot and myself in danger."

"Why did he release the dragon?"

"He said it was the right thing to do. Since my father killed all the dragons, and rightfully so. They were nothing but monstrous beasts. Merlin felt it was unjust for the dragon to be chained up, yet he must have understood that by releasing the dragon he was putting Camelot in danger." Arthur took in a quick breath and blew it out in a loud huff.

"Of course he should have, since King Uther had killed all the Great Dragon's kind, no doubt the dragon would want revenge" Gwen agreed, fully understanding Arthur's perspective. "But," she added hesitantly, "I don't remember any stories of dragons being particularly violent creatures."

Gwen did not see how Arthur's head snapped to look at her.

"In fact, when I was a little girl, I found this perfectly smooth, large, round rock by the river. I took it home, and pretended that it was a dragon egg. When times got hard, when there was little work, or food, I would imagine that my dragon egg would hatch and I'd jump on my dragon's back and we'd fly high up, up in the sky. We'd fly over mountains and lakes, and see other lands…" As Gwen felt herself getting lost in her fantasy, she chanced a glance at Arthur and found that he was frowning. She cleared her throat and fell silent.

Arthur's features soften, as they often did when was gazing upon his wife. He could see her embarrassment, about what she had just revealed to him, with how she fidgeted with her robe. Not being able to stand her uncomfort in front of him, he grabbed both of her hands and held them between his.

"Do you believe my father was wrong it getting rid of the dragons back then and locking up the Great Dragon?" he asked her intently.

Gwen squirmed, and bit her lip.

"Please, Gwen, just answer honestly."

Looking down at her hands that were being gently held by Arthur's, she answered the best she could, "I know that King Uther was a king who loved his people. But perhaps fear of things he didn't understand caused him to make...partial and maybe prejudice judgements."

Arthur lowered his head, "So you side with Merlin on this."

"No," Gwen answered instantly. "I can't honestly agree with Merlin or you. I don't know all the facts about why Merlin would do such a thing, and I can understand that the safety of your people will always come first, as it should. But this I know about Merlin, he will do what he believes is right, even if it brings harm to himself, or to all the people like him."

"What do you mean?"

"Years ago, after my father died..."

Arthur tensed, clearly remembering that Gwen's father died an unjust death by King Uther, but Gwen squeezed his hands and smiled warmly to reassure that all was fine now.

"Merlin came to me and asked me an odd question. I never forgot it, because of how much I pondered afterwards on it. He asked, if I held the power over life and death, would I kill King Uther?"

Arthur leaned back in surprise, "Why would he ask you that?"

"I don't know. I wondered that many times over the years. I told him no, that killing King Uther would make me a murderer. But now, knowing what Merlin is, I think I understand a bit more."

Arthur's heart began to hammer in his chest, but he remained silent, wanting Gwen to continue.

"I think Merlin faced that question many times as he remained in Camelot, by your side, knowing that if he was ever discovered he'd be killed. There were many threats to King Uther's life, but by some miracle he was saved. I imagine Merlin wondered, time and again, what was the right thing to do, whether to save King Uther or let him, and his hatred of Merlin and his kind, die. I believe he made the right choice again and again because of his love for you and his strong conviction in doing what is right, no matter the cost to himself or the people like him."

Arthur slumped back in his chair and blankly stared back into the fire. "What you are saying," he spoke with a hollow tone, "is that Merlin released the dragon, knowing it would bring harm upon Camelot, with that same strong conviction to do what is right that he had when it came to saving my father, knowing that saving my father would ensure the ongoing persecution of the people of magic."

With a heavy sigh, Arthur leaned forward and covered his face with his hands. "I need to go find him," he said.

"Where is he?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know," Arthur said, standing.

Gwen stood too, "He didn't come home with you last night."

"He probably didn't dare."

"Why?"

Arthur's lips pressed together, and then he answered honestly, "I told him, in a very threatening way, not to follow me back."

"You banished him!?"

"No."

"In a time like this, when an army of sorcerers are almost at our gates, you banish the only, and may I add, powerful, sorcerer that is actually loyal to you?"

"I was," Arthur's mouth worked, fumbling for an excuse, "angry."

Gwen stared in disbelief.

"It's Merlin," Arthur said, as if that explained everything. "I've yelled at him many times before, he always comes back."

* * *

A clearing of trees framed the castle of Camelot creating a spectacular, picturesque sight. Normally, Merlin would smile as the castle came into view from this spot on the mountainside, but right now, his stomach twisted and churned uncomfortably. He had to face Arthur, and soon. He was not going to apologize for the decision that he made, it took him a long time, and a lot of pondering, and a great deal of guilt, to come to the conclusion that releasing the Great Dragon had been the right thing to do. So he was not going to back down now.

He continued his descent when he heard, "Emrys," softly spoken, like it was carried on a breeze and into his mind. He closed his eyes, "Mordred," he said in a hiss.

"Emrys," Mordred spoke again. "I have someone you may want to see. He's still alive, for now. But that could change any moment."

"Gaius," Merlin exclaimed in alarm.

Merlin felt that strange connection that he always had when Mordred spoke to him in his mind. That connection always showed Merlin how to find Mordred. With no more thoughts of Arthur, and only thoughts of saving Gaius, Merlin ran down the mountainside, keeping his mind focused on his connection with Mordred.

"You're on your way," Mordred's airy voice spoke. "Good. I need to talk to you about something."

Merlin growled as he ran. Mordred was close. Closer than he should have been, unless the scouts Arthur sent out to track the sorcerer army's progression toward Camelot were wrong. That would be catastrophic. The druid would arrive today, and they had yet to form a plan in defending Camelot without killing any of the innocent people Mordred had taken.

Merlin came to a halt at a river, the length of two tall men across. On the other side, Mordred stood with a wicked smile, holding a intricate dagger in his hand. Merlin could sense an enchantment on the dagger, but he gave it little thought, and was more focused on how the sharp blade was cutting into Gaius's throat. Gaius had a large, nasty looking, purple and blue lump on his forehead and he was bleeding from his nose and bottom lip. He was breathing heavily as he tried to remain standing so the dagger would not cut into him anymore than it was.

"Let him go," Merlin ordered.

"No," Mordred laughed. "That's not how this works."

"Fine," Merlin said. "What do you want?"

"You see, there was a problem. Gaius resisted being possessed by one the vengeful spirits. So, I have no use for him, and I was thinking about letting him go, but then I realized, of course, leverage!" He said in a high pitched voice, like the idea was pure brilliant. "Why not use Gaius to spur Emrys into a fight to the death with me, and once you are dead, Camelot will have no choice but to surrender, and by so doing, save many lives."

Mordred lowered his head, and looked up at Merlin through his dark, brows. "What do you say, Emrys? Let's end this war before it can begin."

"Merlin," Gaius shook his head. He coughed as he struggled to breath. "No, don't do this."

Merlin's anger caused his blood to boil. "Agreed," he said, not even considering Gaius's words.

With that, Mordred threw Gaius roughly to the ground, which only made Merlin more enraged. His eyes blazed gold, and before Mordred could think to act, fire erupted beneath his feet. Mordred yelped and stepped back, he started to utter words of the old religion to attack back, but Merlin didn't wait, or care what spell Mordred conjured. Merlin's blood vessel's in his eyes turned black as he raised one hand and threw Mordred to the ground. In desperation, Mordred brought the dagger up over Gaius and brought it down swiftly, intending to stab him, but Merlin, with powerful magic flowing like a rushing river through his veins, yanked the dagger from Mordred's hand. It flew into the air, turned and flew straight into Mordred's side.

Mordred gasped in pain and surprise. He placed his hand on the black, leather bound hilt of the dagger, and then...he smiled and finished his spell.

The world began to swirl around Merlin so fast that he was becoming dizzy. Somewhere in the sound of billowing wind in his ears, that roared like a waterfall, and in the madness of colors that flew by, he heard Gaius yell his name. When the world slowed and finally came to a stop, he could make out Gaius beside him looking bewildered. He felt a sharp pain in his side and placed his hand over it, only to find his hands touching the hilt of a dagger. He looked down at the dagger protruding from his body and fear squeezed his heart. Then he looked up across the river, to the most horrid scene he could ever imagine. There, standing triumphantly, he saw himself smiling down at him.

"Mordred," Merlin croaked. He shut his mouth, not just because it hurt to speak, but because his voice was not his own.

Merlin watched in panic as Mordred, who now possessed Merlin's body, stepped into the river. The water rose, washing over him, and then Mordred was gone, taking Merlin's body with him.

* * *

Check out my first published novel, **_A GRIM AWAKENING: THE FOREST OF HOLLOW_**. It is now up for sale. If you are interested, search it up on Barnes and Noble, or Amazon. Also, there is a **book trailer on Youtube**!

Here is a synopsis -

Awaken to a grim world once hidden before your eyes.

There must be something wrong with 13-year-old, Ian Grim. Why else would Mitchel Trent, who everyone believes to be the nicest guy in school, bully him? Why did everyone at school give him nasty looks and whisper about him in spiteful gossip? Even teachers didn't like him. They always made him sit in the far corner of their classrooms where it was easy to ignore him. Even more hurtful, was the fact that Ian's own father blatantly ignored him. If it wasn't for his loving mother; his fun, yet psycho, younger brother; and his own sparkling sarcastic personality; Ian might think his life was a bit difficult. That is, until his mother goes missing one night.

In a twist of cruel irony, his father finally pays Ian's some attention only to threaten his life and force him on the run. Desperate for answers, Ian is compelled to accept help from Mitchel, the "nice" bully from school. That's when Ian learns that his mother was taken by the Reaper

If Ian wishes to save his mother, he must first survive his father. And in order to do that, he will need to learn of the spirit world, discover his own power, and embrace his role in an ongoing shadow war, before the Reaper tears his world apart.


	8. Episode 8: The Birth of Albion

**Merlin Season 6**

 **Episode 8: The Birth of Albion**

Merlin's world slowed and his vision blackened as he felt his body fall back and continue to fall. The ground disappeared beneath him, like he was falling off a cliff. And then he hit the cool, wet earth with a THUD! His head, heavy and solid, felt like it had become detached as it smacked the ground. Sharp, pain erupted in his chest as the air exploded from his lungs. He sucked in a long raspy breath, and then let it out slowly. He repeated the process several times.

"Merlin?" he heard a familiar voice say.

It was an old man's voice, someone he cared about. He turned his head to the side and opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first, but then he saw Gaius crawling toward him. "Gaius," he coughed.

Gaius lowered his head, "I was afraid it was you."

"What happened?" Merlin asked, startled when he didn't recognize his own voice.

"The dagger Mordred had was enchanted," Gaius explained. He was leaning over Merlin and examining where the dagger was sticking out of Merlin's side. "I can only guess how the enchantment worked, but it seems when you stabbed him with the dagger using magic, Mordred was able to create a connection, and through some spell I've never heard of, was able to switch bodies with you."

"I'm," Merlin huffed, "I'm in Mordred's body?"

"Yes."

Merlin covered his face with his hands, but as soon as the unfamiliar skin touched his face he pulled them away. Everything felt wrong; the size of his hands, the roughness, the shape. He examined them, and as he did his heart started to race. Not his heart! Mordred's heart.

Gaius sat quietly beside him as Merlin struggled to fully come to terms with what just happened to him.

"We have to warn Arthur," was the only clear thought Merlin had at the moment.

"Agreed," Gaius said. "But you are suffering from a soon to be fatal wound, and it will be important to treat that now, before you die in Mordred's body."

The thought of dying in the body of his mortal enemy sent chills through every vein. "Let's do that first."

Gaius, though old and bruised, was quick to gather a few herbs he found in the forest around them. They were close enough to the castle so he knew were a few select herbs he needed grew. Some herbs would stop the bleeding and some would stop any infection. Once he had what he wanted, he swiftly made his way back to Merlin's side.

He tore open Mordred's shirt around the dagger and then ripped another part of the shirt completely off and got it wet in the river. Kneeling back down, he placed his hands on the dagger's hilt and said, "Brace yourself."

Merlin, with Mordred's head, nodded.

With a quick and skillful pull, he yanked the dagger in one smooth motion out of Mordred's body. Merlin gave a yelp and then grit his teeth.

Gaius started to clean the wound with the wet shirt rag. He mixed the herbs together, using a rock to crush them and some water to create a paste and then placed them over the wound. "I do not have the tools here to stitch you up, but this should be enough until I can get you home." Then he tore off the hem of his robe and wrapped it tightly around the wound.

When all was done, Gaius helped Merlin to his feet.

"Thank you," Merlin said, hating the way this voice sounded. "We need to get to Arthur quickly."

"Yes," Gaius said, he placed one of Mordred's arms over his shoulders, "but keep in mind that if you exert yourself and lose consciousness, I can not carry you."

Merlin nodded, and with a fast, yet steady pace, they made their way back to Camelot.

* * *

Arthur took one last bite of his sausage, and stood, slamming his hands on the table as he did. The absence of Merlin that morning had not gone unnoticed by the occupants of the castle as it might have been before.

"Where's Merlin?" asked Gareth, Sir Leon, Sir Percival, a few guards, and some other servants who normally wouldn't dare to speak to the king unless spoken to first. After Merlin revealed himself to be a powerful sorcerer he no longer walked the halls of the castle being invisible. It was made clear that the kingdom needed him if they had any hope in defeating Mordred and his army.

Merlin had not come home last night, Arthur had already check early that morning, and if it wasn't for the fact that the druids had just arrived, he'd be out looking for him now. The druids had gathered a small number of men, and a few women, willing to fight for Camelot, a lot sooner than been expected. So there arrival that morning at the borders of the city had come as a surprise. As soon as Arthur heard about it, he ordered Sir Leon and a few knights to see them safely to the castle. The people, though accepting of Merlin, thanks to his fame from saving them, in the war against the Saxons, as Emrys, were still in fear of those with magic. He didn't want an incident that would affect the, already uneasy, relationship he had with the druids.

"Tell Sir Leon that I will meet with the druids before lunch in the council room," he told Gwen, who was still working on finishing her breakfast. "I am going to see if I can find Merlin."

"That's a good idea," Gwen said.

Arthur left his chamber and headed to Gaius's home again. He really needed to find Merlin, he did not want to meet with the druids alone, without "Emrys" whom they revered. On the way to Gaius's home, he checked with the front gate guards and asked if they'd seen Merlin, they said they hadn't. Arthur didn't miss the nervous look that passed between them.

 _Great_! He muttered to himself. How could Merlin choose to be so stubborn and sensitive at this moment?

Gaius's home was quiet and empty just as it had been early that morning. There was no sign that Merlin had come back. He turned to leave but stopped with his hand on the door handle, there was a faint squeak, like the sound of old wood rubbing against each other. Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin's bedroom door. If he was sleeping, Arthur shook his head slowly, he was in a world of pain. He didn't care how powerful of a sorcerer Merlin was, he would feel Arthur's wrath.

Quietly, Arthur made his way to Merlin's bedroom. Once at the door, he flung it open and had just caught sight of black, unruly hair before it disappeared behind the worn covers.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled. "Do you have any idea what time it is? I know I was upset last night and told you not to follow me back, but I never said don't come back at all. And even if I did, you picked a hell of a good time to start obeying me."

Arthur stepped closer to the bed, "Are you listening to me? Don't even pretend to be asleep."

The blanket moved. "Not feeling well," Merlin said in an exaggerated, raspy voice. "Come back later," he coughed.

Arthur growled and grabbed the blanket and pulled. To his astonishment, Merlin had the nerve to pull back. "Merlin!"

"Go away, please," the raspy voice cried.

In one final huff, Arthur pulled with all his might. Either the blanket was coming off or it was going to tear. It came off. Arthur jumped back, his body tense and ready for action. Merlin was not under the blanket, Mordred was.

Mordred winced when the blanket was ripped from his fingers, he grabbed at his side.

"Mordred," Arthur said through clenched teeth. In one swift action he drew Excalibur and placed the sharp point at the base of Mordred's throat. "What have you done with Merlin?"

"It's me," Mordred said, he pulled a hand away from his side revealing a freshly stitched stab wound that was seen through the tear in his gray shirt.

"What do you mean, it's you?" Arthur asked. Mordred was lucky Arthur had a steady handle on his sword or he would be drawing blood from Mordred's neck.

"I'm Merlin."

Arthur scoffed, "I don't believe you."

"I don't blame you," Mordred said, laying his head back down on the pillow.

Arthur stepped closer, keeping his blade on Mordred's throat. Whether it was Mordred or Merlin laying before him, Arthur could tell he was too weak to even sit up.

"Mordred lured me out using Gaius as bait. I fought him and stabbed him with that dagger," Mordred gestured to the dagger on a chair, "here," he pointed to his side. "I don't know what spell he did, but the next moment I was the one with the dagger in my side. I saw my body, with Mordred in control of it, disappear. Gaius and I sneaked back into the castle so he could stitch me up. Now he's out trying to find you, to tell you and warn you about what has happened."

Still hesitant, Arthur demanded, "Prove to me that you're Merlin."

"I once fed you rat stew, which you then forced me to eat. You always make me muck out the stables when you are irritated. I stole sausages from your breakfast plate once and told you it was because I was trying to keep you in shape. And when we first met, I called you a royal…"

"All right," Arthur put up a hand. "I believe you." He sheathed Excalibur again.

Arthur picked up the dagger from the chair and sat down. He looked at Merlin who wore a dopey, tired expression that didn't look right on Mordred's face, and then put a hand over his eyes. "This is just great, through some miracle we managed to convince the people they can trust Merlin and now…" he gestured to Mordred's body lying on Merlin's bed. He shook his head. "And then there's the druids who showed up this morning. What am I supposed to tell them?"

"We need to find Gaius," Merlin said, trying to sit up. "We need to figure out a plan, we need to…" Merlin winced at the pain. The dagger had gone deep but Merlin knew there was something more wrong with this body.

"I'll find Gaius," Arthur said, standing. "You stay here."

The front door swung open just as Arthur was descended the small stairs. Gaius entered, with Gwen behind him, and stopped when he saw Arthur coming out of Merlin's room. "Don't hurt him," Gaius said. "It's Merlin!"

"Yes, I am aware of Merlin's latest catastrophe," Arthur responded. "I was just about to leave to find you."

"So it's true?" Gwen asked. "Merlin's in Mordred's body."

"Yep," Merlin said, slouching against his door, holding on to his side.

Gwen covered her mouth at the sight of Mordred.

"Merlin," Gaius scolded. "What are you doing out of bed? You'll tear your stitches."

"We don't have time to worry about that right now. Mordred will be making his move any moment."

Arthur frowned, "According to my scouts, he's still days away."

"No, he's closer than that."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel him when he's near. Mordred and I have always had a connection, ever since he was a boy." Merlin winced as his knees buckled from the strain of standing. His body began to slide down the door but Arthur caught him.

"I told you, you need to be in bed," Gaius said.

Arthur helped Merlin into a chair. Gaius came over and placed a hand on his head.

"You look terribly pale, and worse, you are cold to the touch. The stab wound should have brought a fever. There is something else, isn't there?" Gaius asked, looking down at Merlin gravely.

Merlin lowered his head, "Mordred's body is dying. I can feel it. Whatever magic the spirits used to bring him back from the dead, it is wearing off."

"No wonder why he needed to switch bodies with you," Arthur said.

Gwen touched Merlin's shoulder, "You need to rest."

"Rest is not what I need, we need to figure out how to stop him before I die in this body."

"How did you manage not to be possessed?" Gwen asked, turning to Gaius.

Gaius looked passed her as he thought. "I recited a simple purification spell that works when you need clean water. As soon as I did, the vengeful spirit left my body. It didn't come back."

"Then that's the answer, isn't it?" Merlin said. They all looked at him. "I have been pouring over these books trying to find some complicated spell that would expel the spirits, when all we needed was a simple purification spell."

"Sounds easy," Arthur said.

Just then, the bell tower warning rang out, signaling to all war was upon them.

Looking from one to another, they all turned to leave. Merlin stood to follow but Arthur pushed him back down. "You can't go out looking like that, the people will become hysterical, if they aren't already. Besides that, you look close to death."

"Thanks for putting that delicately," Merlin grimaced. "I have to go," he argued. "Give me a cloak to hide myself under."

Gaius brought him a long, gray cloak and helped him put it on. Merlin pulled the hood far over his face.

They all left Gaius's home, Arthur leading the way with Gwen closely behind, and Gaius supporting Merlin as they followed as swiftly as they could. The citadel was a bustle of soldiers and knights making their way to their posts. "What is happening?" Arthur demanded from a soldier who passed.

"Mordred's army is in sight."

"Impossible," Arthur said. "We have been tracking their progress for days."

"Perhaps they used a spell to travel here so fast," Gwen said. "We've seen it before."

"If they could do that, than why spend all those days marching toward Camelot, instead of just magically appearing?"

Merlin frowned, wondering what Mordred was planning when a dark shadow passed over them. They all looked up to the sky to see black clouds rolling in from all directions, blocking out the late morning sun, until not a spot of blue sky was left. The air turned cold. Flashes of lightning lit the sky in green and blue hues. The deep rumble of thunder grew louder and louder, shaking the earth beneath them. Torrential rain fell and the wind picked up violent speed in a matter of moments.

"This is Mordred," Merlin whispered loudly to Gaius over the roar of wind and thunder. "He is using my magic to do this."

"I'm not sure that's true," Gaius said back.

A white streak flew overhead and a dragon's roar was heard.

"The dragon?" Arthur growled. "Not again! Get everybody inside the castle, every soul outside the walls of the city of Camelot, as well as within."

"That's a lot of people, Sire."

"I don't care," Arthur shouted. "Fill every room, every hallway, just get everyone inside. There is no place safe from that dragon, except behind stone walls."

The knight bowed and took off running.

Arthur, and the rest of them, entered the main entrance to the castle and found the druids and Sir Leon and Sir Percival there.

"I apologize," Arthur said to the Breton, the druid leader, "that I have not yet been able to receive you. As you can see, Camelot is in a state of chaos."

Breton uncovered his head. "I am just glad we arrived when we did."

Arthur nodded. "There's not much time for a plan of defense, so how can you help?"

Breton looked to his fellow druids, "We will set up a barrier, in hopes of giving us more time."

"Good."

"Before that," Breton said, "there are two among us who wish to express remorse for past transgressions."

Arthur watched, looking confused, as two druids, one short and petite, and the other one tall, came forward. They uncovered their heads and Arthur stepped back. It was the brother and sister who had tried to kill him with plants.

Merlin tensed at the sight of them, but Gaius, who was holding him up, held him back.

In a most humbled tone, the brother, Tray, spoke, "We are sorry for our actions. We were angry, and blinded by the loss of our parents. We understand if you don't want to trust us, and wish to have us executed. But if you can forgive us, we would like to help save Camelot in anyway we can."

Illia, Tray's sister, bowed her head along with her brother.

Arthur remained still, saying nothing, but then his eyes softened and he spoke. "I would be most grateful for your help this day."

Tray and Illia first seemed surprised and then they stepped back into the group of druids with smiles on their faces.

The moment was interrupted by an old man with a long beard, who was extravagantly dressed. He came down the stairs as fast as his wrinkled body could carry him. His name was Aldon, and he was a long time member of the royal council. "Sire," he addressed Arthur alone, ignoring everyone else, and making his way straight to the king. "Do you know that your knights are allowing all sorts of peasants, and ruffians alike, into the castle? They are swarming and being placed in rooms where some of Camelot's most valued treasure are."

Merlin, who was always annoyed by Aldon's pompous attitude, smiled at the way Arthur's nostrils flared at the man.

"You are wrong," Arthur told him. "The most valuable treasures in Camelot are its people. So I will fill every room with what should be protected and cared for most."

That shut Aldon up, and he quickly spurred from the room.

This pleased the druids and Breton spoke with more conviction as he said, "We will do all we can to protect Camelot."

"What do you need to set up this barrier?" Arthur asked.

"A high place for us to see all of Camelot."

"Sir Leon," Arthur said, "lead the way for them."

"Yes, Sire."

"Sir Percival, once everyone is inside, make sure every knight and every soldier is dressed and ready for battle."

Sir Percival nodded and then disappeared.

Arthur turned to Merlin, and said quietly, "What can you do about that dragon?"

Merlin looked up, but still made sure that Mordred's face was hidden from view, "I don't know, not in this body. But I can try to gain control over him."

"Do it!"

They all separated, Arthur and Gwen helped the people to safety, while Gaius helped Merlin make his way up the stairs to a high enough spot in the castle where the White Dragon could hear him. It was slow going up the stairs, with every step Merlin felt Mordred's body weaken.

"Has your wound opened up?" Gaius asked.

Merlin shook his head. "No, but I'm not," Merlin huffed, "sure how much longer I can last."

Gaius frowned, and they quietly made their way up the stairs. Then he asked, "Are you absolutely certain that Mordred stole your body as well as your magic?"

"Why do you think otherwise?"

"Magic, from what I have always believed, is more tied to the soul than the body. He took your body, but you have your soul."

At Gaius's words, Merlin turned inward. This body was so foreign to him, nothing felt right. It was weak, and he could barely feel the magic within him. The magic was faint, and felt like it was disappearing as fast as this body was dying. "I can't tell. How could I have let this happen?"

Gaius could not think of anything that would console him, so he said nothing.

* * *

Outside the castle, people dashed about gathering children and what provisions they could, and made their way to the castle in droves. The White Dragon roared overhead, lighting the dark, stormy sky in bright red, hot fire. The dragon was young and agile, it twisted and twirled avoiding all arrows and long spears shot at him. With every pass the dragon made overhead, it forced the knights to hurry the people to move faster.

Mordred, in Merlin's body, watched the people of Camelot atop a tall hill. He smiled, making Merlin's features look devilish. Then he said, "It's time."

Behind him stood all his small, yet powerful army. The whole army had gold eyes, which glowed bright in the darkness of the forest. They began to disappear, their bodies looking like they were being torn apart, flesh by flesh, bone by bone, as if they were being sucked into an invisible hole above. Only to reappear around the perimeter of the city of Camelot. There, they watched and waited.

* * *

It took time, and a great deal of effort, but Merlin and Gaius finally made it to the tallest wall, between the two tallest towers of the castle. Merlin's breathing was labored, far more than Gaius, who was an old man. Heavy rain and gusting wind beat their faces as they stood between the two towers. Merlin leaned on one of the battlements looking into the sky. The White Dragon was almost overhead, he summoned all his strength and, in the dragon tongue, commanded the flying serpent to cease his attack, but to no avail. The White Dragon flew past as if Merlin hadn't uttered a word.

"I can't," Merlin breathed out. "I don't think I have the strength or the power to." He slid down the battlement and rested his head against the wet stones.

Gaius leaned down next to him. He paused, and then said, "I am not sure if Mordred stole your magic or your confidence."

Merlin looked up, frowning. "What if he took both?"

"Only you can know that," Gaius said.

* * *

The large castle doors closed with a loud BOOM! cutting off the sound of the terrible storm that was raging outside. Sir Percival informed Arthur that all the people were inside, wet, but safe.

"Good," Arthur said, "Assemble the knights in the throne room."

Sir Percival nodded and left.

Arthur found the druids atop the wall he told Sir Leon to lead them to. "All are inside," he told Sir Leon and Breton.

Breton nodded and he and the rest of the druids stepped forward. Together, with their arms raised and eyes glowing, they started to raise a barrier. The barrier started from the ground. The barrier was transparent but visible, like it was made of water, it rose high above the castle and closed, creating a large dome.

Arthur and Sir Leon looked at each other doubtfully. Breton, as if knowing of their doubtful expression made behind him, said, "Water has powerful magical properties."

Just as the barrier was complete, lightning struck multiple times only to be absorbed into the barrier and shot back out. The White Dragon blew out a gush of fire, which turned to steam on the water barrier's surface.

Sir Leon clamped a hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur smiled, "Thank you," he said gesturing to the druids. "You have bought us some time to figure out how to fight back. How long will the barrier hold?"

Breton looked to his fellow druids, who all were still concentrating on keeping the barrier up. "I can only guarantee a day, no more."

Arthur nodded.

* * *

Mordred, with Merlin's wide, gleeful eyes, watched the barrier form over the castle. He smiled hungerly, "All of Camelot so neatly tucked away inside the castle. Now, it will become their tomb." His eyes burned gold and he raised one arm and slowly curled his fingers. The walls of Camelot began to crack and break.

The sight of the wall breaking was seen by all the sorcerers that surrounded the castle. They all smiled wickedly and raised their arms with their eyes still flaming gold. In unison, they spoke a spell that echoed through the space between them.

* * *

The stone beneath Arthur moved, he felt it shake and then he felt his stomach rise and fall, similar to the feeling he got when he fell off something. He looked up and found he was not the only one that experienced this. Sir Leon had grabbed on to the wall nearest him, and the druids and leaned forward grabbing onto the battlements. Inside, Arthur could hear hundreds of people let out a scream

"What...was...that?" Arthur asked.

Without waiting for a response, he ran back inside and up the stairs, taking them two at a time, until he made his way to the tallest wall of the castle where Merlin and Gaius were. He stepped out on to the wall to see Merlin, still under the gray cloak, sitting down, leaning against the wall. Gaius was looking out with wide eyes full of dread. Arthur followed his gaze and saw why Gaius looked that way. From this vantage point, Arthur could see a gap in the ground all around the castle. Sir Leon and Breton, only moments behind, joined him at his side. They too appeared horrified at the sight. The castle was sinking into the earth.

Gaius was the first to speak what they all knew, "Mordred intends to bury Camelot."

The stone again shifted beneath their feet, and another cry of hundreds of voices rang out as they all felt the castle drop. The crack was wider, more visible now.

"I will see what we can do to stop this," Breton said, and he quickly left.

The ground again dropped.

"Sire," Sir Leon said, "What do we do?"

Arthur said nothing at first, being too stunned to speak and then he shook it off. "Get everyone out of the castle."

The White Dragon flew overhead just then and blew out a long stream of fire. The fire made a blazing hot ring around the castle, making any escape futile.

Arthur grind his teeth, and made a fist. With fury, he slammed the fist down on to the wall. "NO!" he cried. "This was Mordred's plan. This was why he lead his army to march, driving all those who lived in the north to Camelot. He wanted everyone in the castle, as many of the citizens of Camelot he could cram into it. He doesn't want the kingdom, he wants to destroy it."

Gaius agreed, "With the king, all the knights, and so many of Camelot's people gone, along with the castle, the rest of the four kingdoms will fight a bloody and ferocious war to claim the land. This will throw all of Albion into chaos."

Breton ran down the stone steps, staying close to the wall for support. People covered every inch of the castle, the stairs, hallways, rooms; huddling together with white stricken faces, all looking bewildered as the castle shook. With every lurch the ground gave, another candle stand, tapestry, vase, or other object would topple to the floor, and a cry of panic would follow.

The druids turned to Breton just as he reached them. They were still maintaining a barrier around the castle, which seemed pointless since the castle was soon going to be buried in the earth. "Bring down the barrier," he told them. "Mordred is trying to bury the castle and all of us in it. We need to stop it."

The druids looked to one another. Tray and Illia were the first to step forward.

"We can keep the castle from going under," Illia said in a soft, but determined voice. "Can't we?" she turned to Tray.

Tray nodded. "Not indefinitely, but we will do all we can."

The brother and sister went to the edge of the tower. Together they chanted words of the Old Religion and then simultaneously their eyes snapped opened.

Thick, powerful, brown roots broke the grassy surface all around the castle and grabbed hold of the earth above, driving into the ground, anchoring the castle. The ground shifted again, but this time there was no lurching drop.

Breton turned to the other druids, "We need to find away to get these people out of here."

High in the sky, the White Dragon circled the castle. With every attempt the people below made to escape their castle tomb, he blew scorching fire, blocking all exits. On the top of three towers, soldiers tried desperately to bring the White Dragon down with spears throwers. The long spears cut threw the rain as they soared toward the dragon. With graceful twists and quick turns, the dragon continued to evade them.

The White Dragon flew straight up disappearing in the black clouds. The soldier squinted through the rain, trying to see their target and when they did, it was too late. The White Dragon came barreling straight down, a high pitch sound resonated with his decent. He blew out three, large balls of fire. The soldiers jumped out of the way just as the fire exploded the wooden spear throwers.

Beads of sweat were rolling down Tray and Illia's faces as they struggled desperately to keep Camelot's Castle from sinking into the earth. The vengeful sorcerers all around Camelot continued their powerful dark spell, chanting the same phrase over and over again in unison. A few roots cracked and ripped out of the ground above losing their hold. The castle again dropped a few feet.

* * *

Inside the castle, Gareth stayed close to the queen, knowing it was his first duty to protect her, but with the castle shaking violently, and things toppling over, he wasn't sure if there was a safe place.

Before the earthquakes, Gwen had been busy trying to make room for the people, helping them to get comfortable and calming their fears. And even though she wore a brave face now, her color had visibly paled. She held a crying girl, who was lost from her family, in her arms. The girl's face was buried against Gwen, but Gwen kept her eyes upward, looking at a large crack in the ceiling. She was hoping the same thing Gareth was, that the castle would hold strong.

A stone from the ceiling started to give way. Gareth shouted," GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he told the people underneath. The people ran in every direction, except for an old beggar man, who was too slow. With quick, long strides, Gareth launched himself toward the wrinkly old man, barely shoving him out of the way. The stone slab smashed Gareth's left leg, and he cried out in pain.

Gwen released the girl and ran to him. "Gareth!" she exclaimed. She shoved the stone with all her might but it didn't budge.

Gareth continued to cry in agony.

"Help me!" she demanded of the people.

Five or six men came to her aid and helped her roll the stone off Gareth's leg. Gwen dropped to her knees. Blood covered Gareth's leg. Not knowing what else to do, she ripped the bottom of her dress and wrapped it tightly around his upper thigh. He winced but was able to grit his teeth and bare it.

With help, Gwen pulled him closer to the wall where it was safer.

"That was very selfless and brave," she told him, "saving that man's life while risking your own."

Gareth grinned, "What can I say? I'm a knight." Then he closed his eyes and let his head rest against the cold stone wall.

* * *

The earth moved again and the crack in the ceiling widened, threaten to drop its full, solid weight upon the panicked people below. Just as it began to fall, and the people scurried to get out of the way, a druid stepped out from among them. He had dark skin and broad, burly shoulders. In a booming voice he spoke the Old Religion. The stone ceiling held firm.

The crowd of people looked to the druid with deep gratitude and relief.

* * *

Arthur watched helplessly as the top of a tall, narrow tower on the eastern part of the castle broke off and tumbled to the ground making a loud crash. The large puffs of gray dust that followed the crash quickly disappeared in the endless downpour of cold rain or was blown away in the fierce wind. It was as if the world was coming to an end; and in a way, Arthur's world, all he knew; his home, his people, his kingdom, was coming to an end, unless he found a way to stop it.

Through all the chaos, Mordred's body lay still against the battlement. Arthur knelt down next to Merlin, "Merlin," he had to practically shout over all the splatter of rain and thunderous clouds. "If you can hear me, I need you to do something. You said you are the last Dragonlord. You need to control that dragon so the people can escape." There was no response. "Merlin, do you hear me?"

"Gaius!"

Gaius knelt down and placed his ear over Merlin's mouth, then he placed his head on Merlin's chest. He looked up at Arthur, his face confirmed Arthur's fear.

Arthur shook his head. How could this be happening? "No," Arthur cried. His eyes stung as they gathered moisture. "Merlin, you may be a worthless servant, but you have always been a great friend. You cannot leave like this. You were the one who said it was your destiny to help me unite the land of Albion. We have not achieved that yet, so you can't leave, you can't die." Arthur pounded on Merlin chest, "I order you not to die! Please...please."

* * *

Bright, warm light touched Merlin's face. He heard the sweet melody of birds chirping in the trees and smelled the sweet scent of flowers being carried on a cool, soft breeze. Blinking his eyes open, he found himself in an open meadow. The grass was a deep shade of green and was as soft as cat fur. He stretched his arms out and stroked the grass, enjoying the feel on his open palms. After a minute, he sat up. Where was he?

"Hello, Merlin."

Merlin twisted around when he heard the familiar sweet voice. A voice he hadn't heard in years, a voice he believed he would never hear again.

Morgana came out of the forest around the meadow and sat down beside him. Her face was calm with a hint of a kind smile. She wore a long white dress, with long sleeves that opened wide at the wrists. Her hair was smooth and straight. She hadn't worn her hair like that since before she turned evil.

"Morgana?"

Her smile widened.

"Where am I?"

"At peace," was all she said, as if that answered everything.

"I like it."

"Good," she beamed, "because you don't have to leave."

Merlin smiled back at her.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Why should I not be here?" she countered.

Merlin frowned, "I don't know."

"I guess you can say, I found peace, too."

Merlin nodded to himself, that made sense. He laid back down and took in a big breath of fresh air. Morgana laid next to him. He was about to doze off when he heard Arthur's voice. "Merlin!" Arthur said.

Merlin sat up straight, breathing heavily.

"What is it?" Morgana asked.

He turned to her, "I can't be here."

"Why not?"

"There is something I left unfinished. Something only I can do."

Morgana sat up and placed a slender hand on his shoulder. "Merlin," she said softly, "you have done all you were meant to do. It is time for you to rest."

As Morgana said the word rest, Merlin felt his eyes become heavy. Rest sounded so good. "No!" he shouted, forcing himself to be wide awake. "I have to go! There is something I have to do. Something that is not yet finished."

He stood up, but Morgana grabbed his wrist. "Please, don't leave me!"

"I have to."

"You don't. You only think you do." Morgana frowned. "We have been fighting a war for so long to free the people of magic, and now they are free. We have done our part. Stay with me, be my friend again, as we once were. We used to enjoy each other company, remember?"

"I'm sorry," Merlin said, and he truly meant it. "But I have to go."

The light grip Morgana had on his wrist, tightened painfully and felt icy cold. Merlin watched as her smooth, fair hand turned gray and bony. Her fingernails lengthened and sharply dug into his skin. Her youthful face changed. becoming sallow and her cheeks caved in and her eyes sunk deep. Her hair grew and turned coarse and wild.

She rose to her feet and then even higher, hovering over him. "You will not save Camelot!" she shrilled. "It was doomed from the moment Uther condemned those of the Old Religion! You cannot stop what is happening!"

Merlin struggled to free himself from her grasps. She laughed hysterically as Merlin continued his futile attempt to escape. Then he felt it, the pulse behind his eyes.

He stopped struggling. "The Drop of Decay," he said to himself.

"What?" Morgana asked,

"I thought that when Mordred stole my body, he took my magic too. But if the Drop of Decay is tied to my magic, and I still have the Drop of Decay, then I still have my magic."

Merlin didn't know where he was at, what kind of magical illusion he was in, but he knew that if he had his magic, Morgana was going to regret crossing him once again. He turned to face her, his eyes blazing gold. If it was possible, her face turned a few shades paler. She must be a spirit, but if she could grab him, then he was a spirit too, and that meant he could hurt her. With a simple quirk of his brow, Morgana's whole body erupted into white flames. She howled in pain. Her body twisted and contorted until she was forced to let him go. As soon as she did the illusion disappeared and so did Morgana.

Merlin was back in Camelot on the highest tower. Before him, Gaius and Arthur huddled over Mordred's lifeless body.

"I order you not to die. Please...please," Arthur said.

Merlin rolled his eyes, the arrogance of his friend, thinking he could command anyone not to die. He looked out from atop the tower at all the destruction around him. The castle was sinking into the earth and it was beginning to crumble like dried out clay. It was time he put a stop to this, in his own body.

Once the thought of his own body entered his head, he felt himself being pulled, like there was a large hook in his chest. He flew through the sky, heading directly toward his body. He saw it standing on top of a cliff, smiling triumphantly as it gazed upon the destruction below. With great force, he collided with himself and tumbled backwards, rolling a few times and then stopping sprawled out on his stomach.

Merlin sucked in a deep breath, then choked as mud caught in his throat. Pushing himself off of the cold muddy ground, he spat the mud back out. His breathing slowed as he sat back on his heels. He felt his face, his chest, he looked at his hands. He could feel no trace of Mordred. He was back!

Coming to his feet, he made his way to the edge of the cliff. The White Dragon circled the castle blowing out long streams of fire. With a deep, powerful, loud voice, Merlin spoke the tongue of the dragon's and commanded the White Dragon to obey, and stop.

The White Dragon opened his wings and hovered in one spot as he flapped. He turned in Merlin's direction and flew toward him, landing in a earth shattering THOMP! Once the dragon was subdued, Merlin turned his attention to the sky. He uttered a few choice words of magic, the dark clouds spread apart, allowing bright sunlight to shine down. The rain and wind ceased.

Then the earth again shook beneath him, and he saw that the castle was still sinking into the earth. He forgot about the sorcerers. How could he stop the sorcerers inside the people's body without harming the innocent people?

An idea came to him, something he learned when he burned Morgana in white flames. It hurt her, she was a spirit, but the flames hurt her. Never before had he conjured a fire spell that caused white flames. The white fire didn't hurt him even though he was so close to her. The flames felt cool on his face. They had undone her evil spell, purified it. Just as Gaius, with a simple water purification spell, had cast out the sorcerer spirit inside him, perhaps white fire could purify the people?

Merlin turned to the White Dragon. He eased closer and placed his hands on the White Dragon's forehead. The dragon flinched and then became calm. "Those of dark magic have used you for their evil purposes. You were not born to be a weapon of destruction but a symbol of hope."

The White Dragon's large, round, glossy eyes kept their focus on Merlin as he spoke.

"Trust me. I will show you what you are destined to be."

The dragon bowed his giant scaly head.

Merlin spoke new words of the Old Religion, and then he stepped back. He looked straight into the dragon's eyes and commanded him to breath fire. The White Dragon opened his mouth and white fire burst from his throat and covered Merlin. Merlin turned around, allowing the cool flame to bathe him. When the White Dragon closed his mouth again, Merlin smiled triumphantly.

He jumped on the dragon's back, held tight to one of the spikes in the dragon's neck and commanded him to fly.

* * *

Arthur watched amazed as the stormy, dark clouds disappeared as fast as they appeared. He brushed his matted wet, blonde hair off his forehead, closed his eyes and turned toward the sun. Whatever was happening now, he hoped it was a good thing.

With the rain gone it was a lot easier to see out. In the distance, Arthur could make out the White Dragon sitting on top of a small cliff. Then the dragon took off, leaping off the cliff, diving down, and with a powerful beat of his wings, flew straight up into the sky.

"Oh no," Arthur mumbled.

The White Dragon plunged to the earth, opened his mouth, and white fire came out. He flew close to the ground, gliding on Camelot's perimeter. What was strange was that the white fire did not leaving a burning trail. It seemed not to touch the ground at all.

"Gaius, what is happening?"

"Merlin," he responded with confidence.

Arthur's brow creased as he looked to Mordred's lifeless body beside him and then at the White Dragon again.

* * *

Merlin held on tight as the White Dragon banked right. The dragon was flying fast and low as he continued to blow white fire. Merlin did not want a single spirit to escaped. With each possessed person they swallowed in the white flames, a dark spirit would emerge, shrieking in pain and then disappearing into the sky. The people left in the dragon's wake laid unconscious but undamaged by the flames. It was working.

Once every last soul had been cleansed, Merlin turned the dragon back toward the castle. As he flew overhead, many people had gathered below outside the castle. Their eyes squinted up into the bright sky, gazing in awe as Merlin glided over them.

Merlin commanded the White Dragon to fly by the tower where Arthur was. He waved at a very stunned looking king, and signaled that all was safe. Then he turned the White Dragon around and landed in an open field just outside the city walls. He slid of the White Dragon's back and walked to the dragon's head. The White Dragon bowed his head to Merlin and touched him on the forehead. "You did a good job."

Obviously pleased with himself, the White Dragon laid down, closing his eyes.

It wasn't five minutes later before Arthur, Sir Percival, and Sir Leon joined him, riding out on horses. The White Dragon perked his head up in alarm but Merlin stroked his cheek, "It's okay. They are friends."

Arthur was the first to dismount his horse. He came straight at Merlin, wrapped him in a strong bear hug. The White Dragon growled and Arthur dropped Merlin back on his feet again.

"You did it!" he exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "How did you get your body back?"

Sir Percival and Sir Leon frowned at one another, clearly missing something.

"When Mordred's body died," Merlin began to explain, "I was released from it. Then it was only a matter of reclaiming my own."

Arthur nodded, like that made complete sense, "What about all the possessed people, and that white fire."

"It was purifying fire. It only hurt the dark sorcerers inside the people."

"Of course," Arthur laughed. He wrapped an arm around Merlin's shoulder, "Once we celebrate, and everything settles down again, I am going to need a lot more detail."

Merlin only smiled back.

"So does that mean it's finally over?" Sir Percival asked. "Mordred's gone for good this time?"

Merlin looked up at him and was about to say yes, but his eyes fixed on something behind him. Seeing Merlin sudden change of expression, they all turned to see what he was looking at. Above the castle, over the highest tower, a small, black tornado hovered in the air, standing out against the azure sky. It funneled down, getting smaller and smaller, until it was no longer visible.

"What was that?" Sir Leon asked.

The White Dragon growled

They all kept their eyes fixed on the spot. Nothing happened for a moment and then a dark, misshapen figure flew up and disappeared.

"Mordred," Merlin barely whispered before the misshapen figure materialized twenty feet away.

The figure began to take his solid shape, until Mordred stood before them. His sallow cheeks wrinkled into a wide, malicious grin, making his cheekbones sharper. His black hair stuck out like a lion's mane, and his eyes had dark circles around them that made the burning gold of his irises stand out. A burble of laughter started from his throat until it burst between his lips, and filled the air.

Merlin's veins turned to ice when he heard not one, but many voices laughing hysterically.

"Did you think we would leave" Mordred began to say with a collective of vicious voices echoing his words, "before we took our vengeance?"

Mordred took a swaying step closer. Arthur drew his sword. The White Dragon came to his feet and growled deep. Sir Leon and Sir Percival were on both sides of their king.

"WE WILL NOT STOP UNTIL ALL OF CAMELOT IS BURIED DEEP IN THE EARTH," Mordred opened his arms wide and a ring of black clouds circled above Camelot, "AND THE PENDRAGONS ARE WIPED FROM EXISTENCE!" Lightning shot out of the black clouds breaking the earth around Camelot.

"Camelot is sinking again," Sir Leon said horrified.

"Help the people," Arthur yelled.

Sir Leon and Sir Percival took off on their horses.

Mordred laughed, it was the kind of laugh that made blood curdle. He placed his hands on the ground. "No one lives today." Mud oozed out of the ground all around them. It pulled together into hundreds of mounds. The mounds of dark mud grew taller, taking more solid form, until they took a deformed human shape. The mud creatures had short, stubby legs; long, slender arms that hung to the ground; and only a small flat heads. Without warning, they charged, slithering fast on the grass. Their arms flayed loosely beside them, whipping back and forth.

Leon and Percival were the first to engage in battle against the monstrous mud creatures. With great skill, the knights swung at the mud creature from atop their horses, cutting off the creature's' arms.

A few more mud creature bubbled up to the surface closer to Merlin and Arthur.

Merlin growled and roared deep in his throat commanding the White Dragon to burn Mordred in red, hot flames. As the dragon opened his mouth, a long sharp spear came from the direction of the castle and shot him through his front foot. The dragon howled and fell back. He violently thrashed around trying to get the spear out.

Merlin had no time to help the dragon before he was surrounded by the mud creatures. He raised his arms, and with every flick of his wrist, two or three mud creatures would explode. Arthur fought at Merlin's back. With Excalibur, he sliced the mud creatures at their legs, they would crumple back into mounds of mud again. But whether the mud creatures exploded or were cut in pieces, they always morphed back, and attacked again.

"Get down!" Merlin yelled.

Arthur did as Merlin said. Merlin spread his arms out and fire spun around him in a spiral form. It hit the mud creatures, drying them up. The mud creatures became immobile as they harden, and then they broke up, turning into nothing but dirt.

Leon and Percival continued to slice their way through the mud creatures. Hundreds still blocked their path. Percival was almost pulled off his horse when an arrow shot off the mud creature's arm. He looked up to see Gareth on the outer wall of the castle. Gareth shot another arrow and another. A few druids stood at Gareth's side, using magic to destroy the mud creatures. An army of Camelot's knights, and soldiers climbed up and out of the enormous hole the castle was in. They charged with might, coming to Leon and Percival's aid.

Lightning continued to rain down all around the castle forcing it to slowly sink deeper into the earth. Powerful roots, that were still attached to the above ground, were all that kept the castle up.

* * *

When Arthur left to go meet Merlin, Gaius had stayed in the castle, helping all those he could, along with Gwen. The west wing of the castle was not going to hold up much longer, and if the druids failed to hold it up, it was going to crush them.

Another stone slab fell from the ceiling, creating another wave of screams.

"We need to get them out of here," Gwen said.

As Gaius looked around for the best exit to escape, Breton stormed into the crowded room. He placed his hands on the outer wall, and it exploded out, making a giant hole. "THIS WAY!" he yelled.

In a mad rush, the people ran toward the new opening.

Gaius got on his feet, "Go, your Majesty!"

Gwen nodded, but before she left, she helped a mother with five children escape with her. She held two of the smaller children in her arms as she ran.

Breton ran ahead of them, when he got to the mud wall that now surrounded the entire castle, he shoved it back with magic. The mud wall gave way and made a ramp that the people could climb to get to safety.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked as Breton ran back toward the castle.

"I need to help hold up the castle as long as possible."

Gwen gave him a thank you smile, and then hoisted the children more securely in her grasp and followed the crowd up the ramp.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur turned to face Mordred once all the mud creatures were gone. Arthur charged but Merlin thrust out his hand, and with magic lifted Arthur off his feet.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled furiously.

"Sorry, Arthur," Merlin said. "This fight is between him and me." Merlin dropped Arthur to the ground yards away.

"Yes," Mordred said. "Let's see how the great Emrys fair against all of us."

Even before Mordred finished speaking, the ground beneath Merlin opened up, like a giant's mouth, and swallowed him in one gulp and then closed. Only dirt remained where Merlin once stood.

"Is that all!" Mordred laughed maniacally along with all the other voices.

Arthur froze, he couldn't believe what he had just seen. Merlin was gone! His thoughts didn't go beyond that before two hands shot out of the ground and the dirt exploded leaving Merlin crouched low in a small crater.

Arthur stepped closer. Merlin turned to him. His glowing gold eyes were fixed on Arthur, and then his eyes started to glow brighter and brighter until they appeared almost white. A power had come over Arthur's man servant, something that made his usual bumbling friend look like an entirely different person. Arthur stopped, and for the first time he saw the power in Merlin that the Druids and Gaius had told him about. He now knew why they believed that he was the most powerful sorcerer to ever exist.

Merlin turned away, and stood facing Mordred once again. He could sense the magic all around him, how it moved, how it spoke to him. He didn't need to utter one word for the magic to obey him. With a thought, sharp, thorny vines shot out of the dirt and took hold of Mordred's wrists and ankles. The vines yanked him to the ground, pinning him.

"Go," Merlin told Arthur. "Help the White Dragon."

Arthur didn't hesitate and ran toward the dragon.

Mordred struggled for a time and then spoke the Old Religion. The vines around his wrists and ankles withered away. He rose to his feet once again, and sent a bolt of lightning at Merlin. Merlin rolled to one side avoiding a strike. Even as he moved out of the way, the power of the lightning knocked him off his feet. His muscles contracted painfully. With a healing spell, his body recovered quickly.

Mordred sent multiple bolts of lightning this time. Merlin made a scooping motion with his arms and a barrier of water formed all around him. The lightning hit the water and spread in every directions. The ball of water around Merlin glowed bright with energy. He threw it at Mordred who made a swiping motion with his arms and the water ball burst and splattered to the ground, sending out lightning in every direction.

"Do you think you can best us?" Mordred asked with the echo of many voices. "We are a legion of sorcerers united against a common enemy. Even you, Emrys," he spat out Merlin's other name, "You can not hope to defeat us." Mordred smiled and a tall, circle of fire shot up from the ground all around Merlin.

Merlin's body instantly began to burn from the flames. The flames moved in closer, tightening the circle. His brown jacket caught fire and he pulled it off and flung it to the ground. He had to think fast. He grabbed his jacket and started twirling it around. He cast a spell and powerful wind spread the fire out away from Merlin. He continued to swirl his jacket around catching the fire in a tunnel. The fire rose up. Merlin caused the tunnel to bend and aimed it at Mordred. The tunnel of fire came down on Mordred, engulfing him in his own flames.

Before the fire could touch him, Mordred clenched his hands and the fire was gone, leaving only heavy smoke. Mordred coughed, and looked at Merlin with mad eyes.

Merlin stepped forward, ready to throw another spell at Mordred, but a giant, stone wall came up straight out of the ground. The wall was over twenty feet high, and two hundred feet long. Another wall, the same size burst from the ground behind him. Merlin froze, amazed at the amount a magic, creating such a wall instantaneously, would take. He didn't have time to wonder long before the walls began moving together, threatening to crush Merlin between. Merlin began to run toward one of the openings at each end. He wasn't going to make it! Merlin guessed that was the point.

Looking up at the stormy clouds, he called down a stream of lightning. The lightning fell on the wall, and in seconds the stone walls broke in hundreds of pieces. The explosions of rubble burst into the air.

Mordred growled, yelling out curses as a few pieces of rubble hit him in the chest and shoulder, knocking him back. "No more games!" he shouted. He knelt down, placing his hands on the grass.

All the blades of grass turned needle sharp. Merlin had no time to react before the grass was stabbing through his boots. He yelped, but there was no where to step. The wind picked up violently. Merlin looked up and was horrified to see a tornado forming overhead, the tornado fell on him. The sharp grass ripped out of the ground and started making thousands of small cuts on his body.

Merlin cried out in pain.

* * *

Gareth spotted many of the people making their way out of the giant hole. He sighed in relief that a few, so far, were safe.

The battle below was dirty, and on going, with no end in sight. The mud creatures were relentless in their attack. He continued to shoot as many arrows as the men would bring him, and his fellow archers. Doing his best to help out with his broken leg.

He paused as he was about to release another arrow, a few mud creatures were veering off in the direction of the people who were escaping. They were going to attack them!

Gareth limped to another part of the wall. "Don't let them get to the people!" he yelled.

The archers saw what Gareth was talking about, and ran over to help. They shot at the mud creatures, slowing them down, but more only followed. They would not be able to stop them from reaching the people much longer.

* * *

It was hard for Arthur not to constantly turn around to see how Merlin was faring against Mordred. He could hear the battle rage loudly in his ears, but he knew he must reach where the White Dragon flew off. Merlin needed the White Dragon's help, and no matter what Arthur felt about the dragon, he would do what it took to save his people.

When Arthur was a few feet away, he stopped. The dragon was licking its foot where the spear was sticking out.

Arthur lifted his hands. "Easy," he said in a soothing voice. "I only want to help."

The dragon growled when Arthur stepped closer. He blew out a string of fire. Arthur rolled to the side.

"Listen you stupid dragon, I am here to help. I am a friend of Merlin. You know Merlin."

The White Dragon raised a scaly brow.

"Yes," Arthur said with a small smile, "Merlin."

Still the White Dragon growled when Arthur tried to get closer.

Arthur sighed and then pulled out Excalibur and threw it. The dragon stopped growling and laid its large scaly head on the ground, whimpering.

Arthur took that as a sign that he could move in closer. He cautiously came to the dragon's foot and examined how far the spear was in. "You are going to need to trust me," he told the dragon.

The White Dragon made an expression like he understood, which surprised Arthur. He always assumed dragons were like all other animals.

Arthur knelt down. He grabbed the spear and broke it, careful not to move it too much. When the spear was broken off, he gently grabbed the pointed end that was sticking out the other side of the dragon's foot, and in a quick motion yanked it out. The White Dragon roared. Arthur leapt out of the way as the dragon stomped the ground.

Arthur picked up his sword and turned back to the White Dragon. "Merlin needs you now."

The White Dragon spread his powerful wings and took off into the sky. Arthur ran after him.

* * *

Merlin crouched low trying to protect himself the best he could from the sharp grass. He could feel trickles of blood oozing out from many of the deeper cuts. The air was thin in the center of the tornado, and Merlin struggled to breath. He needed to do something fast before he lost consciousness, and Camelot was doomed.

A small drop of blood ran down his face, and he wiped at it before it could reach his eyes. Through all the howling wind, he could still hear all the sorcerers laughing, echoing Mordred's own hysterics.

Merlin grit his teeth. He could feel the pulse in his eyes, but this time he did not feel like insanity was coming on. This pulse was different, it made him feel calm and in control. Merlin uncurled his body. He ignored the blades of grass, that continued to cut him, and stood. Magic filled him. He forced himself to look up into the tornado. He raised an arm and commanded the tornado to cease.

The tornado's wide tunnel collapsed into a long, thin one, and then disappeared into the sky. The sharp grass fell listless to the ground.

"It's over, Mordred," Merlin said confidently, despite the fact that he was the one covered in thousands of cuts.

Mordred gave a short chuckle, "It will never be over. WE WILL NEVER STOP!"

Before Mordred could say another word, white flames fell down from the sky, bathing Mordred. The White Dragon landed with a THUD! next to Merlin.

Mordred held up one hand, holding off the white flames. "Do you think this will work again? We are more powerful than anything you can throw at us."

A high pitched sound came out of the sky. Merlin looked up. The Great Dragon was descending. He opened his mouth, and red flames came out.

Mordred screamed as the red flames started to burn him. He looked up and his body started to break apart. Merlin knew he was trying to escape, he quickly called forth vines to tie him down. The vines burned in the fire so Merlin had to keep them continually coming.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled from behind.

Arthur came and stood beside him.

Mordred howled as his skin turned black. "EVEN IF YOU KILL THIS BODY, WE WILL FIND ANOTHER, AND ANOTHER. WE WILL NEVER REST! WE WILL NEVER STOP! WE WILL GET OUR REVENGE! WE WILL DESTROY CAMELOT AND ALL OF ALBION!"

"No," Merlin said. "You won't." He turned to Arthur. "Throw Excalibur."

Arthur looked like he was about to question, but instead he unsheathed Excalibur and, with accuracy, threw it at Mordred's heart. As it soared through the air, Merlin enchanted it. The silver blade turned white just before it pierced Mordred's chest.

Mordred fell to his knees. One by one, dark spirits rose out of him and burned in the white fire. Once all the spirits were gone, both of the dragons closed their mouths. Mordred's charcoaled body remained upright for a moment and then tumbled back and broke a part. Only the bright sword of Excalibur was left amidst his ashes.

The lightning storm ended and the mud creatures melted back into the ground. All was quiet. Time seemed to slow on the field where Mordred had finally been defeated.

Arthur and Merlin stood over the ashes of Mordred's body.

"Is it finally over?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. I don't sense the sorcerers magic anymore."

"Good." Arthur reached down and picked up Excalibur.

Merlin turned to the Great Dragon. "You came."

The Great Dragon raised his giant head. "I found I had enough strength to help you rid the world once and for all of that evil warlock."

Smiling, Merlin said in the most reverent voice, "Thank you, Old friend."

Arthur took a small step toward the Great Dragon. The Great Dragon turned to him and smiled.

Clearing his throat, Arthur said, "I can not overlook the revenge you took against my father by attacking Camelot, but...I do offer my deepest apologies for what my father has done to your kind. I offer further apologies for my ignorance in the matter, and my eternal gratitude for what you have done today."

This speech greatly pleased the Great Dragon. "Spoken like a true king," he said in his deep, resonating voice, as he bowed his head. "I am afraid it is time for me to go."

Merlin watched as the Great Dragon spread his large wings for the last time. "I will miss you."

"And I you, young warlock."

The Great Dragon beat his wings and took off into the sky, disappearing into the late afternoon sun. The White Dragon let out a mournful howl, for he was now the last.

As soon as the Great Dragon was gone, Merlin felt his body give out, and he collapsed to the ground.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried in alarm. He knelt down next to him. "Are you all right?"

"I need," Merlin started to say, "I need…"

"What? Water, food, Gaius...what?"

Merlin took in a long, dramatic breath, "Two weeks off, with pay?"

"Merlin," Arthur growled, hitting his friend in the shoulder.

"Ouch," Merlin whined. "I really am hurt, you know."

Arthur shook his head and laughed, until the White Dragon's large scaly head nuzzled in next to him. He jumped and now it was Merlin's turn to laugh.

* * *

Later that evening, though parts of the castle were destroyed, many people were wounded, and all of Camelot was now in a giant hole, the citizens of Camelot gathered to celebrate. Even the druids were welcome in the celebration, in fact, they were honored guests. There was food for all, and music and dancing. Magic was what the people feared would destroy them, but that day, magic, or more specifically, the people that wielded magic, saved them.

In the Citadel, all the knights gathered. Arthur called Gareth forth. Gareth, with a splint on his leg, and a crutch to help him walk, limped his way toward Arthur, attempted to kneel but gave up because of the pain. Arthur signaled him to remain standing.

"Today," Arthur began, "you have proven yourself worthy to be a Knight of the Round Table. Do you know why?"

Gareth smirked, "You finally recognized my amazing archery skills, and incredible bravery, and couldn't stand to be without them anymore?"

"Well, It's certainly not because of your humility," Arthur countered, "but no. Today you risked your life to save a man. You have proven to me, that despite your cocky, arrogant ways, you'd give your life for another, without thought of reward or praise. This a quality not many possess, this is what being a Knight of the Round Table is all about."

For the first time, Gareth looked truly touched by Arthur words. He was solemn as Arthur knighted him, and gave him his sword. Gareth then joined his fellow knights.

Arthur looked out at the people, "I now call my servant, Merlin, to come forth."

The crowd hushed as Merlin stepped out from among them.

Merlin knelt before Arthur. Smiling, he said, "I don't really fancy being a knight."

Gaius, who was standing off to the side, shook his head and covered his face.

"I would never allow you to be one," Arthur said. "I've seen you with a sword, you're terrible."

Merlin did not disagree.

"However," Arthur continued, "as of this day, you are no longer my manservant."

Merlin frowned, wondering where this was going.

"From now on and forevermore," Arthur smiled, "you are _the_ Royal Advisor. All of Camelot, including myself, will look to you for guidance as we unite all of Albion in peace."

The crowd cheered louder than ever before as Merlin stood. He looked over all the smiling faces, and then back to Arthur. Arthur's brow rose, he gestured for Merlin to take the place at his right, as Gwen came and stood at Arthur's left. Merlin did, standing no longer behind Arthur, but at his side.

Merlin did not sleep that night. He spent most of the night on one of the more stable castle walls, looking up into the stars. The White Dragon had curled up and gone to sleep on top of the tower nearest Merlin. As dawn approached, Merlin saw Arthur coming toward him out of the corner of his eye.

"Can't sleep?"

"No."

"Me neither," Arthur said.

The White Dragon let out a loud snore.

Arthur looked at the White Dragon and then back down at Merlin. "We need to talk about that dragon."

"What about him?"

"He can't stay here."

"Why not?" Merlin asked. "He's harmless."

"Harmless?" Arthur's brows rose high. "He's large, he flies, he has sharp claws and teeth, and...that's right, he breaths fire."

"I'm a Dragonlord, remember? As long as I'm around, he will do no harm."

"What about that times you're not around?"

"He's a good dragon, he's just been manipulated by Morgana and Mordred. But they're dead."

"Merlin," Arthur sounded more serious. "No dragons."

"Well, as your newly appointed Royal Advisor, I advise you to make friends with him. He will be a great asset for Camelot."

Gwen appeared then, "What are you two arguing about so early in the morning?" She came to her husband's side.

Merlin spoke first, "I am advising Arthur to make friends with the dragon."

"And I am ignoring his advice and I want the dragon gone," Arthur said.

"You see?" Merlin shook his head. "He made me Royal Advisor just a few hours ago, and he is already ignoring the first advice I give him."

"Perhaps, if your first advice wasn't stupid, I would listen."

Merlin scrunched up his face, grimacing. "I don't think it's a good idea to call your Royal Advisor stupid, it doesn't say much for your intelligence, since you appointed me this position."

With clenched teeth, Arthur said, "I didn't call you stupid, I said your advice is stupid."

"I don't see the difference," Merlin frowned. "And either way, it's rude."

Gwen swooped in between them and took both of them by the arm. "How about we compromise. Let the dragon stay on a trial period, say a month?"

"A week," Arthur countered.

"A week?" Merlin said. "That's hardly enough time."

At that exact moment, the White Dragon must have woken from a bad dream, for he raised his head, roaring loudly as he blew out hot fire, lighting up the dark sky. The warning bell rang, and the sound of clanking metal armor of soldiers on duty filled the air.

"A week," Merlin agreed. "That's fair."

The White Dragon stayed much longer than a week. Camelot became his home and he became its symbol of hope. Merlin and Arthur united Albion as they were destined to do. And though there were still battles, and other challenges to face, there was never a happier time in all of Camelot than when King Arthur reigned with the greatest wizard of all time at his side, Merlin.

 **The End**

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!** I am grateful for all those that have reviewed, but I still have a sad pitiful number, especially compared to how much work I've put in. **PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

ALSO, if you haven't yet...

Check out my first published novel, **_A GRIM AWAKENING: THE FOREST OF HOLLOW_**. It is now up for sale. If you are interested, search it up on Barnes and Noble, or Amazon. Also, there is a **book trailer on Youtube**!

Here is a synopsis -

Awaken to a grim world once hidden before your eyes.

There must be something wrong with 13-year-old, Ian Grim. Why else would Mitchel Trent, who everyone believes to be the nicest guy in school, bully him? Why did everyone at school give him nasty looks and whisper about him in spiteful gossip? Even teachers didn't like him. They always made him sit in the far corner of their classrooms where it was easy to ignore him. Even more hurtful, was the fact that Ian's own father blatantly ignored him. If it wasn't for his loving mother; his fun, yet psycho, younger brother; and his own sparkling sarcastic personality; Ian might think his life was a bit difficult. That is, until his mother goes missing one night.

In a twist of cruel irony, his father finally pays Ian's some attention only to threaten his life and force him on the run. Desperate for answers, Ian is compelled to accept help from Mitchel, the "nice" bully from school. That's when Ian learns that his mother was taken by the Reaper

If Ian wishes to save his mother, he must first survive his father. And in order to do that, he will need to learn of the spirit world, discover his own power, and embrace his role in an ongoing shadow war, before the Reaper tears his world apart.


End file.
